Is Love Deceptive?
by CutieTea
Summary: Rukia's the new girl at KHS, having moved from Seireitei City to Karakura Town. As she grows accustomed to the new town and school, she meets old friends, new enemies, and the boy she loves-all while dealing with shitty drama. IchiRuki!
1. From Seireitei to Karakura

**Hi there! This is my second fan fiction here on this site. =) I was reading the high school fictions that involved Ichiruki and got inspired to write this fiction, but I'm not going to stop writing for "My Heart Belongs To You!". I've always wondered what it'd be like if they didn't have their powers and if they all just went to high school like normal students… So here it is! I apologize in advance for any mistakes made—and some characters may be out of character. This is an Ichigo x Rukia fiction, so if you're a huge fan of Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Senna or Ichigo x Orihime, I don't suggest reading this… **

_**Thoughts**_**, "Dialogue.", **_**Song Lyrics, "A character is singing"**_** (Only if I decide to make one of them sing, hehe…)**

**FLASHBACK**** – A flashback is being reflected upon. **

**PRESENT**** -**** Back to the present after the flashback.**

**_'s POV**** – That character's point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! (: **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

Rukia's POV

I can't believe Nii-sama's making me move to Karakura Town with him. Why the hell do I have to come? Just because he had to move in order to keep the Kuchiki family job. Pfft. I can manage just fine by myself back home, and it's not like he'll miss me anyway. He only took me in because I was the brat that was part of the deal when he married my sister, Hisana. And now that she's gone, he's stuck with me.

I'm in the car in the backseat while he's driving up front. I look out the window and see a sign: **Welcome to Karakura Town. Population – 4,984. **Well now it's 4,986. Sighing, I take my iPod Nano out and change the song.

Looking out the window now, I'm pretty sad about moving. I'll be the new girl at school, and I'll get lost through the halls. I won't have any friends—except for maybe Hisagi Shuuhei and Renji Abarai, my best friends _before _they moved to Karakura Town. They were my only real friends until 6th grade. Hopefully, they remember me—after all, it has been 4 years. I'll whoop their asses for moving without me tomorrow.

The only thing that won't change is the relationship between my brother and me. See, I don't really get along with my brother. I mean, I guess he thinks I do since I agree with what he tells me to do all the time, but that's only because his stoic, ice-like demeanor scares the living hell out of me. Plus, he took in my sister by marrying her, providing the love and care she desperately needed back then—and he's my only family.

Our car stopped suddenly. My head jerked forward, then backward, and it felt like my brain jumped inside my head. "Rukia," I heard my brother say, "We are here." My shoulders slumped as I grouchily opened the door to get out. I wrapped my earphones around my iPod and put it inside my messenger bag, then looked at my cell phone. 12:42 PM.

I guess I'll go check out our new house now. It was a 2 story house located in a pretty little neighborhood near Karakura High School, the school which I'll be attending starting tomorrow as a sophomore. It looked real nice from the outside. There were flowers lining the sidewalk on our lawn and a real pretty looking tree planted itself right in front of the living room window. I think it's a cherry blossom tree—one of my favorites.

_Oh crap._ I have school tomorrow… I wonder what Karakura would be like. Unlike Seireitei High, Karakura High didn't require uniforms—thank God. I hated those boring uniforms; they lacked originality. I love originality—I love to paint as well. My room was full of easels and a lot of my at-home shirts were stained with paint, and I'm pretty damn obsessed with a super cute bunny by the name of Chappy. But anyway, I heard that Karakura had fun pep rallies where some students from each grade or club sing and dance for everyone in the gym. I'm really flexible and can sing high notes, which is part of the reason why I love to dance and sing, and I always get requests to join the cheer squad, which I always decline because I don't want to be involved in all that girly gossip and drama. I'd rather kick some ass than prance around in a tight-ass uniform all day long. See, I'm _pretty _good at self-defense, too—good enough to block and land a couple punches here and there, and I adore volleyball and track. I also heard Karakura had an excellent volleyball team and that their running track was recently remodeled. Hell yeah.

_Karakura High might not be so bad, the more I think about it…_

Byaku-nii is opening the car trunk to get out our clothes and small belongings. 2 huge trucks held our furniture behind us as 5 men that my brother hired got out to carry it in.

I walked into our new house; the floor was wooden and polished in the living room. Our living room was pretty big, and there was a fireplace opposite from the staircase, which was right in front of you when you walked in. I walked over to the kitchen, the floor now granite tile, and looked around. There was a space for a fridge and the cupboards were black. There was a counter running from the left side of the wall stopping halfway to the north wall, and there was a door leading to the pool where the counter stopped. There was a little island in the kitchen which held the stove, oven, and dishwasher. I thought it was pretty cool. I've always wanted one of those.

After I finished analyzing our kitchen, I ran up the stairs. I like running up the stairs. Running down the stairs is hard for me; I'm always scared I'll trip and break my arm or something. Anyway, I ran up the stairs to find a hallway. I saw that there was a bathroom to my right, and right next to that was a big bedroom. It had a huge closet and its own bathroom, a ceiling fan, wooden floors, and a window by the closet. I knew that was Byaku-nii's room.

Running down the hall, I opened the next door I saw, which was on the left side. It was a small closet. Pretty sure we'll be using that for our coats, umbrellas, and shoes. The door next to it led to a totally empty room—the floorboards creaked and cobwebs dangled from the ceiling. Disgusted and uninterested, I walked further down the hall to the last door I saw. Opening it, I saw a big room. Not as big as Byaku-nii's, but it was still big. It had a walk-in closet and the walls were painted purple, and I knew for sure that it was my room because I had requested that the walls were that color. Purple's my favorite color.

There was a balcony in my room, and I had my very own bathroom. _Score! _I was pissed every time someone was in the 1 bathroom we had at our old house when I needed it badly.

I walked towards the balcony and rested my elbows in the railing. The air was calm. There was not a cloud in sight outside, and the sky was pure blue. I shifted my gaze, now looking across the street. The first thing my eyes caught was orange.

Ichigo's POV

Man, I'm tired. I just woke up—it's almost 1 PM. I sleep in a lot on weekends. Right now, I'm standing outside my house with my little sisters, watching a bunch of guys carry stuff into the house across the street. It's probably going to be some married couple; no children, no pets, no nothing. Just each other.

Yawning, I scanned the house up and down. I never really cared about that house or the people that lived in it. My eyes went from the front door up, meeting a balcony. Wiping away the tears of tiredness from my eyes, I saw a girl. I couldn't really make out her appearance from where I was standing, but I could tell that her hair stopped below her should blades. She was short, too. Probably in middle school or something. Whatever, doesn't concern me. I guess I'll just go find something to do until tomorrow comes. I hate school, but it sure does kill a lot of useless time.

Rukia's POV

I spent my time lugging in my paintings from our car up to my room. I didn't trust anybody with them—they were the only things that I was proud of. Painting helps me express my emotions.

The movers were done by 5:00, and right now it was 9:00. I kept thinking about how weird that orange-haired kid was. What male in Japan has orange hair? Then again, Renji has red hair…

Byakuya and I ate dinner at around 6:00. He cooked us spaghetti and meatballs (yes, my _brother_ cooks, believe it or not!) and our dinner was extremely awkward and silent, like always. There was never anything to talk about, and even if there was, it's not like he was interested or cared. I know he hates me. He always did, ever since Hisanee met him.

My sister Hisana died in a car accident a couple years ago. Some asshole crashed into her and killed her on the spot and got away with it. Byaku-nii and I never got over that. Before the accident, we were a happy family. Well, almost; Byaku-nii hated me, of course, but Hisanee loved me. Our parents gave up on us when I was born and Hisanee was 15. One of Hisanee's friends took us in, and we lived with them until Hisanee was 19; that's when she met Byaku-nii. They got married when she was 20 and he was 21, and when I was 5. The accident happened when Hisanee was 23, and today she would be 30. I'm 15, turning 16 on January 14th, and Byaku-nii's 31. That was the last time I cried. Ever.

I feel like I'm a burden—to both Hisanee and Byaku-nii. Hisana, because she had to take care of me when I was little and couldn't bear leaving me to die alone on the streets. She took care of me even when our parents gave her the choice of coming along with them and leaving me behind. I never got to thank her. It weighs real heavy on my heart.

As for Byaku-nii, I don't understand why he just doesn't kick me out already. I mean, he's the head of the big-time Kuchiki Corporation. He could get almost anything he wanted. That's something I didn't agree with him on.

I believe that I shouldn't be treated differently, _usually_ better, than other people just because of my last name. Byaku-nii says that it's what we Kuchiki's have been working for for the past decade. Pfft. I'd rather be treated equally. Every time I go out to the store or with my friends, I hear whispers: "Hey, it's Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister! Be nice to her!" "Isn't that Rukia Kuchiki? What a spoiled brat!" "Wow, Rukia Kuchiki, of the great Kuchiki family! Is it really her?"—Maybe Karakura Town'll be different.

I just want to feel normal for once.

I stretched my arms out above me as I yawned. I was already in my pajamas, teeth freshly brushed. Everything was in place in my room, including my posters of Taylor Swift and Chappy the Bunny. The Christmas lights I stole from our decorations box glimmered, dangling from the ceiling. Even my guitar was in the right place—to the left of my bed.

My canopy bed was across from my closet. I lay down, turn off the lights, and try to get some sleep.

Hopefully my first day at Karakura High tomorrow will be fine.

Morning came while I dreamed of something that I couldn't quite remember. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table: 6:45 AM. School started at 7:30, so I got up and headed to the shower.

After my shower, I dried and curled my hair—I took out a picture of me, Renji and Hisagi 4 years ago and compared the lengths of my hair. I still had that one bang smack dab in the middle of my face, and 4 years ago, my hair stopped just above my shoulders, flaring out in different directions. Today, my hair goes past my shoulders, and the flares were gone. I wonder if those idiots will even recognize me.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out my outfit for today: a white, flowy dress that gave off a gentle look and was as light as a feather, embroidered with flowery lace and a thin, brown braided belt buckled a bit under my chest. I wore my brown 1-inch faux leather boots with them and grabbed my brown messenger bag from the hanger on my door, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Byaku-nii left my breakfast and schedule on the kitchen table, along with a note that read, "Rukia, here is your schedule for school today. I put your physical education uniform in your bag and made you breakfast. I suggest that you eat it all, for it is the most important meal of the day. I will be at work until 9:00 PM today, so remember to lock all doors when you leave and when you are inside. Byakuya"

Sighing, I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. Sitting down, I took a bite out of the pancakes he made me, which were surprisingly still hot, and took a look at my schedule.

**Period – Class – Instructor – Classroom Number**

_Period 1 – AP European History __***Weighted**__ – Kurotsuchi, Mayuri – Rm. 21B_

_Period 2 – Algebra 2 Trigonometry __***Weighted**__ – Hitsugaya, Toshiro – Rm. 12A_

_Period 3 – Health – Unohana, Retsu____– Rm. 28B_

_Period 4 – Combo Physical Education 2 – Sui-Feng/Zaraki, Kenpachi – GYM_

_Period 5 - English Honors 2 __***Weighted**__ – Aizen, Sosuke – Rm. 7C_

_Period 6 – French 3 __***Weighted**__ – Ochi, Misato – Rm. 26A_

_Period 7 – Art – Ukitake, Jushiro/Kyoraku, Shunsui – Rm. 2B_

_*Period 1 will start at 7:30 AM every day, with the exception of late start. Period 7 will end at 3:30 PM every day, with the exception of minimum day. Students that do not show up at school on time will be issued a detention, which will be served after school the day the detention is issued._

That's great. I have the same classes as I did at Seireitei, only in different periods. The only reason I'm in all of those weighted classes are because Byaku-nii used to force me to take extra afternoon classes. As for French, he and I went to France because he had a business trip, and to pass the time, I took French classes there, and I already took French 1 back at Seireitei High.

I finished up my breakfast and gulped down the milk that went along with it, then placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Grabbing my messenger bag and house keys, I locked the door and started walking to school.

_Wait. Which way do I go?_

I stopped dead in my tracks and realized that I had no idea how to get to Karakura High. I thought of calling Byaku-nii, but then I'd just be bothering him at work. My shoulders slouched as I stared across the street—I saw a girl walking alone.

Third Person POV

A small, sandy-haired girl walked alone to school. Her brother, Ichigo, and sister, Karin, who usually walked with her to school, had gotten into a fight over the bathroom. The small girl decided to walk alone today, cheerfully humming to herself despite her siblings' quarrel that morning.

Rukia secretly followed the girl from behind, hoping her path to school would also reveal the one to Karakura High School. She turned a corner, as did the sandy-haired girl, and stopped in embarrassment. "_What the hell am I doing? Just ask for directions! Quit being a stalker!_" The Kuchiki girl mentally slapped herself when she heard a gasp.

"L-Let me.. g-go!" The young girl that Rukia had been stalking was now being held up in the air by her dress collar by a girl twice as big as she was. The big chick had curly brown locks and tan skin and spat back at the smaller girl's face, "You wish, Kurosaki! Where's your big brother or 'tough' twinny now? If you want me to let go, hand over your little silver bracelet!"

The small girl wrapped her delicate hands around the girl's huge wrists. She kicked and kicked in attempt to fight back, but failed. "Ichi-nii…!" she struggled to breathe, and the last breath before knocking out unconscious was up around the corner when another small hand gently grabbed the offender's arm.

"Who the hell are you?" the curly-haired chick demanded as she loosened her grip on the girl's dress collar. Looking at the short girl the hand belonged to, she laughed obnoxiously. "Are you one of Yuzu's little trash friends? What the hell is a shrimp like you gonna do to me?"

Without tearing her gaze from the large brunette, Rukia tightened her grip on the girl's arm, pulled her in and kicked her in the stomach.

"YUZU!" the orange-haired teen and his dark-haired sister called as they ran to their fallen sister's side.

"Ichi-nii.. Karin-chan..?" Yuzu gasped for air.

Ichigo and Karin looked up to find a petite teenager fighting a chick 2 times bigger than she was.

The brunette held her stomach as she got back on her feet. "Oh yeah? That's how you wanna go? Fine then! Get ready to kiss my ass, you scrawny little whore!" She charged at Rukia, who moved to the side and stuck out her foot, causing the large girl to fall face-forward into the dirt.

Fuming, the girl got back up and brushed the dirt off her face. "You think you're so good, huh?" she barked, then got ready to punch the petite girl.

Rukia caught her fist before it met her face and yelled. "Don't underestimate me!" Her left fist sailed towards the bigger girl's lip, busting it up. Regaining her balance, the girl felt her lip and checked her fingers for blood—and there was tons of it.

The Kuchiki girl put her hands on her hips and demanded that she apologized to Yuzu, "—and don't you EVER lay a hand on her or anyone else again, got it?"

Terrified, the larger girl left (more like ran), and Rukia sighed. She turned to Yuzu on the sidewalk, who now had both Ichigo and Karin kneeling beside her.

Kneeling in front of Yuzu, she took out a mini first aid kit and asked the small girl for her arm.

"Your elbow got scraped up pretty bad. Your knee, too… I'm sorry," Rukia apologized, as she bandaged Yuzu's elbow.

Ichigo and Karin exchanged glances, "_Who's that?" _

"Y-You shouldn't be sorry! You were the one that protected me from Yumi… She's a big bully who's been after my silver bracelet that belonged to my mother. She's been waiting for a chance to get me, and I guess that chance was today…" Yuzu explained, then flashed a bright, warm smile to Rukia and extended her hand. "So, thank you! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki and these are my siblings, Ichigo and Karin! It's a pleasure to meet you, uh…"

Rukia smiled and shook her hand, "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

The twins' eyes widened, "Kuchiki? Aren't you—"

"Yes, but please, think of me as a normal high-schooler, okay?" the petite girl requested as she put a band-aid on Yuzu's scraped knee.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, one orange brow raised. "You're… in high school?" His lips curled and he burst out laughing, holding his stomach while wiping the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Irritated, the raven-haired girl packed her things back into her bag and stood up. "Yes, today will be my first day at Karakura _High School," _she replied as calmly as she could.

Wiping the last of his tears, Ichigo stood up and extended his hand to Rukia. "Look, I'm sorry—it's just that you're so short!"

Feeling insulted, she declined his handshake and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I'm 15 years old, standing at 5'1! I grew a lot over the past few years, for your information!"

Ichigo mimicked her and brought his hands to his hips as well. "Hey! I'm 16 years old, standing at 5'7! I didn't have to grow a lot over the past few years because I've always been tall, for your information!" he mocked.

Growling, Rukia tried to drown Ichigo out, who scowled, and turned her attention to Yuzu and Karin.

She helped them up. "It was nice meeting you, but I really need to get to school," she said as she turned on her heel, paused, then turned back to them. "Actually, can you show me the way?"

"It was nice meeting you, too! Maybe we can show you around Karakura Town one day. Ichi-nii goes to Karakura High, too, so you can just walk with him," Yuzu said.

The Kuchiki girl sighed, then turned to Ichigo. "Can I walk with you?"

He raised his brow again, his scowl never leaving his face. _"What the hell? Most girls are intimidated by me, and this girl's asking to walk with me? Real strange.." _

"Tch. I guess," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

The four walked together, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia exchanging random stories while Ichigo read the new student's schedule.

"_AP European History… Algebra 2 Trigonometry… English Honors 2… French 3? She has nearly every damn class with me!" _

Yuzu and Karin separated from Rukia and Ichigo, both already at their junior high.

The two turned corners and continued walking together in silence. Feeling nervous for the first time in forever, Ichigo cleared his throat and decided to make small talk.

"Thanks for uh… Sticking up for Yuzu like that," he almost whispered. He wasn't used to sincerely thanking someone—he felt that he owed her for saving his little sister when he couldn't.

She kept up with his pace, her hands behind her back as her curled, raven hair bounced on her shoulders with every step she took. She looked up at him with a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I just did what I had to do."

He was actually surprised. Almost none of the girls in Karakura Town stood up for anyone like that, let alone themselves—except for Karin, Tatsuki, and some of the Karakura High cheerleaders. Rukia stood up for his sister and herself, and despite her petite form, she busted the girl's lip and sent her running. She really was like Karin and Tatsuki, except they looked harsh all the time—like someone you wouldn't want to pick a fight with. Rukia had a soft, gentle look to her, as if she wouldn't harm a fly—but then again, looks can deceive.

He nodded, then decided to change the subject.

"So what school did you come from?"

She fidgeted with her bag's strap, never taking her eyes off him. "Seireitei High. I'm glad I transferred, though. I heard Karakura offered a performing arts club, volleyball, track, art, and ice-skating."

He grinned. "You run? Well, you know what they say: Midgets run fast!"

It wasn't long before her elbow connected to his stomach, depriving him of air. Holding his stomach, he apologized with a scowl, "S-Sorry… I was just kidding. I do track, too."

Deciding to forgive him, her frown faded into a smile. "That's cool. What else do you do?"

"Well," he started, "I'm captain of the soccer team and basketball team. I'm also in the performing arts club, only to sing and play the guitar, though. No choreography crap. And by the organization of your schedule, it seems that you have every class with me, except art."

Her smile grew bigger as her cheerful eyes widened. "You? Sing and play guitar, in a performing arts club? I can't bring myself to believe that someone who scowls so much could do that!"

His scowl deepened as his brows furrowed. "Oi! I don't scowl _that_ much!"

"You're scowling right now, smart one!" she giggled.

Embarrassed, he slapped one hand over the other, covering his mouth as his cheeks grew hot. _"Who does this chick think she is, embarrassing me like that! Why the hell am I getting so worked up about this? It's not like anyone's around to see! Pull yourself together, Ichigo!"_

"Tch! Well…" he scanned his brain for a good comeback, to no luck. Not wanting to look like a retard, he took his hands away from his mouth and bawled them into fists down his side. "Well, at least… I'm not short all the time!" he barked at her. No girl ever dared make fun of Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Is that the best you got, _Strawberry_?"

His ears flinched as his face became redder each second. "What did you say?"

Rukia sighed a deep sigh, put her hands on her hips and pronounced her sentence slowly. "I said, ISSSS THATTTT THEEE BEEEEST YOUUUU GOOOT, STRAAAAW-BEEEERRRRY? DOOO YOUUU UNDERRRRSTAAAAAND NOOOW?"

His scowl was the deepest it'd ever been, and he was ready to fling insults at her about her height, but he decided to keep his composure and fold his arms over his chest. "Whatever!"

She giggled, "Haha, don't get so butt-hurt, Ichigo. It was only a joke." She playfully punched his arm. He just looked away, the scowl still etched on his face, somewhat embarrassed.

The two finally got to Karakura High, and immediately many eyes were on them.

"_Eh? What's with them?" _the Kuchiki girl thought.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Hey, Teme!"

Two girls and one guy ran to Ichigo and Rukia, calling his name, while one guy walked slowly behind them, taking his time.

One of the girls sported navy-blue eyes and long orange hair that somewhat curled at the ends, accessorizing it with blue hairpins and the other girl had grayish-black eyes and short, black, spiky hair. The girl with the orange hair had lots of curves and her chest was the size of her head. She wore a pink shirt and grey sweats with beat up converse. The girl with spiky hair was not as curvy as her friend, but was in shape and looked like she could handle herself if she got into a fight. She wore a black t-shirt with green, loose cargos and also had a pair of beat up converse.

"Hey, Inoue, Tatsuki," Ichigo greeted.

The guy taking his time finally caught up with the group. He had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and his face was expressionless. He had black hair that stopped right below his chin and extremely pale skin, as if he had never been exposed to the sun before. He had green eyes that looked really bored and under them were vertical green lines–tattoos—running from his lower lash line to his jaw.

"Hey, Kurosaki," he grimly said.

"Sup, Cifer?" He and Ulquiorra knuckle touched.

"_They must be Ichigo's friends_," Rukia concluded in her head.

"Hey, Teme! Why don't I get a 'hey'? And who's this—your girlfriend?" an obnoxious laugh echoed in the petite girl's ears. Tearing her gaze away from Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra, she turned to the person the laugh belonged to.

"Hey, _Pineapple_," Ichigo spat. "No, this isn't my girlfriend. Tch, she's a new student. She lives across from me," he explained.

Rukia's eyes widened as she analyzed the 'pineapple'. He had bright red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and had funky looking eyebrows. His forehead was covered by a white headband, and he wore a navy-blue t-shirt with black ripped jeans and beat up Vans.

He looked at her for a second. It took him a while, but finally his eyes widened as he stared at her from top to bottom.

The raven-haired girl stepped forward. "Hey, Renji."

Renji couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, the girl that he and Hisagi moved away from 4 years ago. He knew her since they were 3 and it broke him inside when he had to move to Karakura Town. He noticed that her hair no longer spiked out in different angles at her shoulders, and now it bounced in loose curls just below them. She got taller; the last time he'd seen her was when she was 4'8 and a half, and her body developed. She had a chest now—probably a B-cup or something, and she was at least 5'0. He grinned like a monkey and crushed her in a bear hug, happiness exploding inside him.

"I can't believe it's you, Rukia!" he tightened his hug, nearly suffocating her.

Ichigo noticed that her face was turning blue and yelled at Renji to stop.

With her hands on her knees, she gasped for air, then delivered a swift kick to Renji's stomach.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY SUFFOCATED ME! IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY HI TO YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN 4 YEARS?" she yelled at him as he clutched his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that I'm hella psyched to see you!" he recovered from the kick and hugged Rukia again.

Smiling, she returned his hug, then broke away from him. "It's been a long time. We need to catch up, Renji."

The other four sophomores just stared at Renji and Rukia. _How do they know each other?_

The redhead flashed her a toothy grin and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we seriously do. How 'bout we swing by your new house and update each other there? You can get to know my friends, and it seems like you already know Ichigo-teme."

Ichigo scowled at his nickname as the passing period bell rang.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch, then. And bring Hisagi!" she waved as he walked to his class with his thumb in the air, Tatsuki's hand in his.

"I'll talk to you guys later then," Ichigo said to Orihime and Ulquiorra. They just nodded and walked together to class.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki all thought that reunion was weird. They all wondered how Renji and Rukia knew each other, and how Rukia knew Hisagi, but decided to pelt them with questions later. Rukia followed Ichigo to their first period class, since she didn't know the way.

Ichigo took his seat in the back of the room. Rukia just stood there at the door as more kids flowed in. Just before the late bell rung, a man with big teeth, blue hair, pale skin and a strange looking hat walked in. His assistant followed him with her hands behind her back, her hair tied back in braids, straight bangs stopping just below her eyebrows.

"Who might you be?" the man questioned Rukia.

"Er… I'm a new student… My name's Rukia Kuchiki," she told him as she handed him her schedule.

She watched his eyes scan the paper up and down, then stare at her again. He rubbed his chin and murmured, "Ah, a Kuchiki… Byakuya Kuchiki's sister, perhaps?"

Rukia sighed and nodded.

"Very well," he said, "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi and this is my daughter and teacher's aide, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Refer to me as Mr. Kurotsuchi or Kurotsuchi-sensei. I do not care what you call her. Have a seat by Kurosaki, the orange-haired twerp in the back."

She bowed and thanked Kurotsuchi-sensei, then walked down the aisle and took a seat by Ichigo.

"That's strange," he whispered to her when she got to his table, "he usually just stares at new kids' schedules and then sends them to another AP Euro teacher, 'cause he hates everyone."

She opened her messenger bag and took out her binder and a pencil, getting ready to take any notes. "It's probably because of my last name," she whispered back to him.

Ichigo shrugged, then remembered her reunion with Renji.

"How do you know Renji—and Hisagi?"

She looked at him, then said, "I'll tell you the whole thing when we all go to my house after school."

He just nodded, then got ready to take notes, too.

Rukia stared at the picture/keychain of her, Hisagi, and Renji in her bag.

She couldn't wait to see them again and exchange stories.

**How'd you like this chapter? =) **

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. xD **

**I'll start working on chapter 2 as soon as I can!**


	2. Shawty Get Loose!

**Thank you falconrukichi, Rukes, tekkenlover233, forever-will-love2112, bleachichiruki92, SupaCrazee and Omili for reviewing on chapter 1! =) Means a lot(: **

**And Omili, Ichigo was also turning red because he was mad x) Thanks so much for your review (=**

**IF YOU ARE A SENNA FAN, THIS IS NOT THE FICTION FOR YOU. ): Sorry bro!**

**There's so much I want to put in this story! T_T Blah! **

**I'll get to it later though ;3 And I was confused about Hisagi's first and last name, and I realized that Shuuhei was his first name, and Hisagi was his last… Sorry! The Japanese subs, English dubs, and other fan fictions confuse the hell out of me. But now I think I have it right xD **

**I made up the Nakamura's, because Senna doesn't have a last name. The noble families in Bleach are the Shihoin's and Kuchiki's. The Shiba's were formerly in the top 4 families and in the Captain Amagai Arc, there was the super cocky Kasumioji family. Nakamura, the family name I made up, is a noble (not really noble, but richass) family in this fic. I also made an OC, hehehe. **

**Please enjoy chapter 2! I don't own Bleach, "Telephone" featuring Beyonce by Lady GaGa, or anything else! **

Rukia's POV

Kurotsuchi-sensei's lecture on European history started. I took out my favorite Chappy mechanical pencil and a piece of paper and started jotting down the notes. Most of the time I write in cursive, because Ginrei-jiisama, my grandfather-in-law, said it was more elegant and expected of a Kuchiki lady.

I mindlessly wrote down whatever he had written on the board. I always do this 'cause I thought lectures were real boring, and even though I did this, I understood everything about the subject. Halfway through his lecture, I started wondering how Hisagi would react when he saw me; would he be as happy as Renji was? Or would he stare at me like I was some complete stranger? I decided that it didn't matter—I miss him and I'll be happy to see him, even if he doesn't remember me.

I noticed that lots of kids were staring at me, but I feltIchigo's eyes _bore_ into me as I took notes. I fought back the urge to turn and look at him and continued writing. Why the hell is everyone staring at me? I grabbed my hair and pulled it over to one side, which required the turning of my neck, and my eyes accidentally met his.

Ichigo's POV

I kept staring at Rukia; who the hell is she? Whenever I heard talk about the Kuchiki family, it was always about how they got anything they wanted just because of their success and status. I heard that the current head of their corporation, Byakuya Kuchiki, was real intimidating, but I've never seen him—I didn't even know he had a younger sister. There was something about Rukia that didn't seem to fit the Kuchiki picture; she looked sophisticated, calm and collected, but at the same time she was fierce, strong and independent. So far she didn't seem like the rest of the girls here, but she probably will be after at least a week. That's the way it was with all of the previous new students..

But if that was true, why can't I look away?

The look in her eyes gave me the impression that she was really into the lecture. My eyes trailed down from her face to her hand, and—is that a Chappy lead pencil? I could feel the corners of my mouth curl. Seriously, how old is this chick?

Forgetting about the pencil, I scrutinized her appearance. She was really short, obviously, and she had one bang hanging right in the middle of her face. She had big violet eyes with full lashes and raven hair, and she was a petite little thing with vanilla skin—it looked like if you sat on her, she'd break in two. She had on a sleeveless white dress that stopped right above her knees, and there was a belt around it. That was another thing that was different; the girls here dressed either really slutty, goth, nerdy, tomboy, peppy, bubbly, uptight and secure or didn't contain a single ounce of style in their bodies. But the way she dressed looked comfortable, relaxing, and I never thought I'd _ever_ think this about a girl: down to Earth.

I mentally slapped myself, trying to convince myself that she'd be like the rest of the girls in a week. That or she'll be just as cocky as the Nakamura's, Shiba's, Shihoin's and Kasumioji's, and she'll act all stupid and scared just to get our attentions. I kept telling myself that for what seemed like forever, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it for some odd reason. Was it because she was friends with Renji and knew Hisagi?

Suddenly, she set down her pencil and brought her hands to her hair. She turned her neck and pulled her hair to her shoulder, and her eyes met mine. Our eyes locked on each other and I just kept staring like an idiot. _What's the matter with her? _Usually when a girl stares at me, they blush and turn away, and from what I heard from Inoue and Tatsuki, my signature furrowed brows and scowl intimidated a majority of the female sophomores. Inoue's one of my close buds, and even she still gets intimidated sometimes. What's weird is that Rukia's new and she isn't fazed one bit by my looks…

She still looked straight in my eyes, and I hate to say it, but I was too embarrassed to look away. Instead, I kept my eyes on hers, looking at my reflection in her big violet orbs. I looked just plain stupid. Ichigo Kurosaki does not get embarrassed!

It wasn't long before the guys started staring at us, or rather her, and then the whispers came: "Is that _Ichigo Kurosaki's _girlfriend?" "What? They're dating? Ichigo's never had a girlfriend—none of the chicks here impress him." "Isn't that Rukia _Kuchiki_? What's someone like her doing with someone like him?" "It's not fair! Ichigo gets all the cute girls! Look at them! You can totally tell they're eye-smexing!" "Asano-san, you use the strangest slang ever…" "Quit being so formal, Mizuiro! You're such a party-pooper!"

After I heard Keigo's comment, I shot him a death glare, instantly shutting him up. I turned back to Rukia, only to find her eyes back on the whiteboard. Strange enough, I felt a pang of disappointment.

Third Person POV

The bell rang, informing everyone that passing period was starting. Everyone in room 21B packed their things and got ready to leave.

"Remember that we have a test on chapter 4 next Tuesday, creatures! Nemu, shut the door once these slimes are out—I need to use the men's laboratory," Kurotsuchi-sensei ordered as his first period class left.

Nemu nodded, "Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Rukia waited for Ichigo at the door, and once he got there, she started to walk with him to their next class. The kids in the hall pinned their eyes on them wondering why Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the hottest, toughest guys in the school, was with a girl who wasn't Tatsuki or Orihime, rather the heiress of the great Kuchiki family. The carrot-top kept walking on, ignoring all the stares, while the midget observed the wave of teens walking to their next class. They walked past the Karakura High cheerleaders, who all except 3 seemed to be glaring daggers at Rukia. The only way that you could talk to Ichigo Kurosaki, let alone walk with him was if you caught his attention. The cheerleaders were the dominating female group of the school, and even they couldn't catch his eye. What was it about her that attracted him?

Deciding to shake it off, Rukia took a look at her schedule again, dragging her finger across the small paper to find her second period class.

"So what's Hitsugaya-sensei like?"

Ichigo looked up as if he'd just broken out of a daze, then looked at Rukia. "He's this midget, like you—"

She punched him in the nose and gave him a nosebleed, which earned the two a number of gasps and a "You go, girl!" from Keigo. The hall suddenly filled with whispers: "Did a _girl _just punch Ichigo Kurosaki?" "Tsk, tsk. I thought a Kuchiki would have more class than that." "Shut up! If she tells Byakuya Kuchiki about this, he'll probably behead us all!"

Rukia had her hands on her hips and glared up at Ichigo. "I am not a midget, you strawberry!"

He scowled and held his bleeding nose, "And I ain't a strawberry, you midget!" You could almost see the shocking electric line between their eyes. Huffing, the raven-haired girl folded her arms over her chest and started walking ahead of Ichigo.

Ichigo caught up with her and apologized. She sighed and asked again, "So what's he like?"

She turned into room 12A, following the tall teen. "We're already in his class, so you might as well see yourself." He walked towards the back of the classroom and took his seat. Rukia stood there, waiting for the rest of the kids to come in. The late bell rang and a short, white-haired man came in. She looked at him from bottom to top and noticed that his eyes were a pretty aqua-blue color and that his skin was a bit tanned, like Ichigo's. He was 2 inches shorter than she was, and when he walked in he looked at her and demanded for her schedule, which she handed to him. Rukia watched his eyes move from one end of the paper to the other. Surprised, his eyes widened as his head jerked up to look at her again.

"Rukia Kuchiki, of the Kuchiki family? Byakuya Kuchiki's sister?" he said _loudly_. Many kids in the algebra 2 trigonometry class gasped, Rukia immediately putting her hands in front of her in an attempt to hush her teacher.

"Yes," she whispered, "but please, don't treat me any different from any of the other students…"

He gave her a dumbfounded look, thinking it strange that someone with great wealth and authority asked for equality when she could have more privileges than others. But he understood and respected her decision, proud that she had stepped up and requested it and nodded in agreement.

"My apologies," he said as he shook her hand. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya—Hitsugaya-sensei to you—your algebra 2 trigonometry teacher." He took out his roll call sheet, going down the list to find that Kuchiki came before Kurosaki. "Have a seat by Kurosaki back there," he pointed in the carrot-top's direction.

She thanked him and walked down the aisle to Ichigo's table. Along the way, a cheerleader glared at Rukia from the corners of her eyes.

When she got to his table, she set her things down and got ready to take notes, like she did in AP Euro. Ichigo already had his things ready, so he watched her take her things out.

"Looks like we're neighbors again," she whispered to him. "I see what you mean by short…"

He slightly chuckled, then started to take the notes projected on the board. Rukia grabbed her pencil as Hitsugaya-sensei began the lesson.

2nd period flew by in an instant. Rukia and Ichigo started walking to their 3rd period class, which was in room 28B. The second they walked in, he was greeted with a bunch of knuckle touches and hey's. Many of his friends were in that class: Tatsuki Arisawa, Ulquiorra Cifer, Orihime Inoue, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He loved health class because Unohana-sensei, the health instructor, was calm, laid-back, chill and let them do basically whatever they wanted if they promised to keep working. Those were the pros of the class; the only con was…

"IIIIIchiiigooo-kuuun!" A pair of arms wrapped around Ichigo from behind, his face immediately darkening as his brows furrowed. He turned his neck to find a cheerleader with amberish-yellow eyes and her purple hair tied up in a high, spiked ponytail.

"Get off me, Nakamura," he demanded coldly.

The cheerleader pouted, "But why does _that _get to walk with you to class?" She pointed an accusing finger at Rukia, which made her glare at the purple-haired girl. _"What the fuck? I've got a name, you stupid bitch," _she thought.

"It's none of your fucking business! Now get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo ripped her arms off of him as she backed up a few steps.

"I told you to call me Senna!" she mumbled, huffing as she walked to her group which consisted of most of the cheer squad.

"You're not worth it you annoying bitch!" he growled at her.

The late bell rang and Unohana-sensei walked into the room. Her ridiculously long hair hung in a braid below her chin, her blue eyes telling everyone to take a seat. She turned to Rukia and shook her hand as they introduced themselves.

"Pick anywhere you'd like to sit, Kuchiki-san," Unohana-sensei said with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Just 'Rukia' is fine, thank you." Rukia returned the sweet smile and turned to face the class. "_Where should I sit..?"_ Her eyes landed on the cheer squad's table, Senna flashing her a wicked smile. _"Definitely __not__ there."_

"Over here, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called, waving a hand in the air.

The Kuchiki girl walked over to the last available seat, which was in between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Sitting down, she set her stuff on the table.

"Your only homework is to go home and read chapter 3. You may use this period to talk or do homework for another class and nothing more. Proceed," Unohana-sensei instructed.

The class broke into conversations, mostly about Rukia and how she was a part of the Kuchiki family. Turning her head to the side, she asked Ichigo, "What was that about?"

"Senna Nakamura has this huge crush on Ichigo and always stares at him whenever she sees him," Tatsuki answered for him. "Ichigo hates her guts, but that girl is just _too persistent_. Anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa!"

"And I'm Orihime Inoue!"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Mizuiro Kojima, it's a pleasure."

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"And I'm Keiiiiiiiiigo Asaaaaaaano!"

Rukia shook all of their hands and introduced herself. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Tatsuki smiled. "Our group's going to your house after school, right Rukia?" Orihime nudged her best friend's arm. "Don't address her so informally, Tatsuki-chan!"

"No, its okay, Orihime," the violet-eyed girl insisted. "And yes, Tatsuki."

Grimmjow, one of Ichigo's closest friends, pulled the carrot-top to the side. "Who's the chick, Ichigo?" he whispered.

"You heard her. She's Rukia Kuchiki," he whispered back.

"Tch. Just another one of those annoying-ass nobles. Is she your girlfriend?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"No! What's with people thinking she's my girlfriend?"

The blue-haired teen gave him a sly smile. "I bet ya can't get her to fall for ya."

"Quit being a dick, Grimmjow! I can't do that to the new kid—no matter what 'honorable family' she's from…" The carrot-top stared intently at Grimmjow, who only began to taunt him.

"What? Don't think you can do it? You're probably right—no one would go for you. But hey, Nakamura's available," he teased.

Ichigo scoffed. He never passed up a bet from Grimmjow, and no way in hell is he going for Senna! He thought this was an easy bet because a lot of girls found Ichigo and his group of friends cute. He told himself that Rukia was bound to be one of them and would fall for him faster than he could run the whole track—and that's pretty damn fast. But at the same time, he felt like he'd be an ass if he accepted his friend's challenge. Rukia was the new girl who didn't know a thing about Karakura Town and its inhabitants, saved his little sister when he couldn't, and was a member of the honorable Kuchiki family. He knew what was right and wrong but couldn't let someone like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Karakura High's bad boy and baseball star, taunt him about it. He knew that if he didn't accept the challenge, he'd be deemed a coward—and that's not something Karakura High's hot, intimidating soccer and basketball captain would like to be called. He'd never hear the end of it from Grimmjow. He reluctantly accepted the challenge, guilt immediately building up in the pit of his stomach.

"If she falls for ya within a month, I'll give ya 2 tickets to the Laker game," Grimmjow offered.

Today was November 8th, and he had until December 8th to get her to fall for him.

Ichigo nodded, then glanced at Rukia. She was laughing at a joke that Mizuiro made about Keigo, tears at the corners of her eyes. Her raven curls bounced on shoulders as she covered her mouth; she looked like she was having a load of fun. Soon after, Tatsuki and Orihime joined in the laughter while Ulquiorra sat there with his trademark frown. It made him want to back out of the bet, but he knew he couldn't if Grimmjow was involved.

He scowled and looked down in his lap. _"What have I gotten myself into…?"_

Lunch

3rd and 4th period had gone by quickly. Rukia spent 3rd period getting to know little about the group, giggling at jokes her new friends made. After that period, she discovered that Tatsuki and Grimmjow had P.E. with her and Ichigo, so they walked together. Sui-Feng-sensei demanded that she demonstrated her claimed abilities in volleyball (it was fall, and volleyball was in this season) which she gladly obliged, earning the surprise of her P.E. teacher and a spot on the KHS volleyball team. Rukia quickly dressed out and met up with Ichigo, Grimmjow and Tatsuki outside the locker room, following them to room 15J where the group usually had lunch. Renji, Ulquiorra and Orihime were already there, sitting at a table playing cards. Mizuiro and Keigo only hung out with the group in the classes they had together.

The room was large and spacious, large mirrors covering most of the walls along with balance rails. It had a wooden, polished floor, an unusually high ceiling, cushions and exercise mats and a DJ booth in the far left corner, a tall blonde junior with a big smile working away at it. There were other groups there, too: The cheer squad occupied the right corner near the back of the room while the baseball team, sewing club and performing arts club scattered about.

Tatsuki automatically walked over to the table, pecking Renji on the cheek before turning to say, "Hey," to her best friend, the busty girl's quiet, pale crush Ulquiorra, and another guy sitting at the table.

With their hands in their pockets, Grimmjow and Ichigo casually made way to the table, punching knuckles with Renji, Ulquiorra, and a muscular raven-haired teenager whose back was facing Rukia.

Renji flashed her a secretive grin and raised his eyebrows—or tattoos, since his eyebrows were gone, which she took as her cue to walk over. Seeing that the muscular-bodied (he was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, showing off his muscular arms) and spiky raven-haired teen was just casually lounging and playing cards, Rukia figured that her redheaded friend didn't inform him of her arrival, so she decided to make her reunion with him playful. From the look on her face, Renji could tell that she was planning something that she didn't want their best friend knowing about, so he blabbed away, distracting the spiky-haired teen.

The groups in the room watched in horror as Rukia crept up behind Shuuhei Hisagi, one of the best dancers and electric guitar players in the performing arts club, hottest guys in school and the captain of the water polo team. They knew that Shuuhei didn't really enjoy jokes; he was serious most of the time, only fooling around with his close buds, and he only let them call him by his first name while the rest of the students referred to him as Hisagi. Why the hell is the new kid sneaking up behind some guy she didn't even know?

"Renji, you talk about yourself too much," yawned a tired Shuuhei. He held up his cards to his face, only to find that his vision was blocked by a pair of small, delicate hands. "What the hell? Get your hands off me!" he shrieked. He really did not like jokes. Immediately tearing the hands from his face getting ready to yell his lungs out, he got out of his chair and turned to face the 'wise-guy', only to have his jaw drop.

"Long time no see eh, Shuuhei?" Rukia smiled as she held her hands behind her back. _"I should've brought my camera; his expression is priceless!"_

"_No way_," was all that ran through the muscular teen's head. _"Is that really her? No, it can't be… It's been 4 years! She lives in Seireitei City—there's no way it can be her!"_ He blinked a couple times, taking in the sight before him. Suddenly he cleared his throat, making out a question in a very quiet whisper. "…Rukes? Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Watch! Hisagi's gonna go ballistic on her ass for pulling a joke on him!" "Who does that girl think she is, going up to the water polo captain like that?" "Are you kidding? That girl's from the great Kuchiki family! She can do whatever the hell she wants to someone like him!" The whispers kept coming.

Though his question was nearly deaf to her ears, the short girl heard every word of it. She put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Of course it's me, idiot! Did you forget already?"

"No fucking way," was his response. He grinned widely as he crushed her in a bear hug like Renji did in the morning, 'cept his was more firm and bone-crushing. The small girl hugged him back before her face transitioned from blue to purple, squirming to break free from her friend's grasp. Noticing this, he set her down, both feet on the ground. She caught her breath and shot him a death glare for nearly killing her.

Three cheerleaders glared at Rukia with envy, wondering why Hisagi didn't beat her to a pulp or at least yell at her for doing that to him as did the other groups in the room.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rukes," he apologized as he messed up her hair. "It's just that I'm surprised and extremely happy that you're here. It's been 4 years since I've seen you; I can't believe it!"

She gave him a deadly smile similar to Unohana-sensei's as she cracked her knuckles. "Don't act like everything's okay, Shuuhei. You and Renji left without me 4 years ago … And today is the day you two are gonna _pay_."

Shuuhei and Renji exchanged expressions, shivering as they remembered Rukia's combat skills. Even back then, despite her small figure, she could kick some pretty bad ass—_hard_. Renji got out of his chair and backed up against the wall along with Shuuhei, both attempting to persuade their old friend not to beat the shit out of them. Both idiots realized they lost this fight when Rukia socked the side of Renji's head hard enough to hit Shuuhei's, then kicked both of their… fruits. She then turned to Tatsuki and Grimmjow while her old friends lay curled up on the ground with their hands between their legs.

"What the hell is the new girl doing to Hisagi and Abarai?" "I can't believe she just did that! I thought Kuchiki's were supposed to be well-behaved!"

"Tatsuki! Grimmjow! Can you two hold these guys up for me?" Rukia half-yelled, half-requested.

"Ordering someone she doesn't know very well around. Typical of a snotty rich kid," the aqua-haired teen murmured to himself and Ulquiorra as he held Shuuhei up. Although he thought she was a brat, Grimmjow was more than happy to assist Rukia in beating the crap out of the two.

"Alright, Rukia! Beat the hell out of Renji for me!" Tatsuki giggled, grabbing her boyfriend.

"Babe, why you gotta be so mean?" the redhead whined. She ignored his question and held him up next to Shuuhei, who was trying to break free from Grimmjow.

"This is for leaving me with Nii-sama!" the petite girl yelled, thrusting her clenched fist into Shuuhei's stomach. Turning to Renji, she decked him square in the jaw. "This is for ditching me for 4 years!" She back flipped and kicked both of their chins, then landed on her feet. Blood started to drip down both of their chins from their mouths.

A strawberry-blonde cheerleader watched Rukia with interest as she beat Shuuhei and Renji to a pulp. Orihime and Ulquiorra watched in bewilderment while Ichigo and the blonde-haired man working the DJ booth in the back of the room snickered at their pain. Gasps filled the room from the other groups; **No one** ever picked a fight with Shuuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai—_especially _a girl.

"This is for leaving me alone back in Seireitei!" This time she kicked Shuuhei's head—hard. His head then hit Renji's head, and both of them looked like they were out cold.

"And this," the small girl yelled as she inflicted the final blow, "This is for not coming back for me!" She bitch-slapped both of them, the force from the slaps drawing blood from their cheeks. She crossed her arms and glared at them as Tatsuki and Grimmjow laughed at the very-bruised Shuuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai. Both men stood up wobbly and grabbed hold of a balance bar, unable to maintain their balance after all the hits they endured from their old, _strong_ friend. She then threw them her mini first aid kit, her glare still fixed on them.

"We're sorry, Rukes! We didn't want to leave you back then—please forgive us!" They bandaged themselves up, cried a waterfall of tears and got on their hands and knees. Soon, her scowl turned into a soft smile. "I guess I can—over some ice cream…"

"Done!" they both eagerly agreed, happy that their best friend accepted their apology and enclosed her in their 3-man group hug.

"Guys," Rukia managed to choke out. "If one of you… is enough t-to… take the breath… out of my l-lungs… Then two of you… will... k-kill… me…" They immediately released her, apologizing over and over again to avoid any possible injuries the demon-midget might deliver. Catching her breath for the 3rd time today, she smiled at them. "We'll talk at my house after school. Right, Renji?"

"Yeah," the redhead replied. Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"Sup guys?" greeted a tall male with aqua-green eyes and black, spiky hair. He waved to the group, walking in while holding a stereo under his arm.

"Hey, Kaien," everyone but Rukia, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo said. The orange-haired teen scowled at Kaien while Rukia looked back and forth between them.

"_It's like I'm seeing double!_" she thought. Ichigo and Kaien looked like twins in her eyes—both were tall, had the same hairstyle and the same eyes. The only differences were eye, hair, and skin color. Ichigo had orange hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and peach-colored skin while Kaien had raven hair, aqua-green eyes, and pale skin. But the thing about them that stood out to her most was the fact that Kaien smiled brightly while Ichigo sported a scowl.

The aqua-green-eyed man then walked over to Rukia with a confident smile and extended his hand. "Hey there, newbie!"

Rukia looked at his left arm, noticing that there was a black tattoo that ran from his elbow to his wrist. She quickly recognized the marking. It was no ordinary tattoo—it was the Shiba family crest. Taking his hand in hers, she shook it gently as she greeted him.

"Hello.. Kaien Shiba?" she said questioningly.

His brows furrowed. "You call that a handshake?" He squeezed her hand and shook it violently. "Now _that's_ a handshake," he laughed. "How do you know my family name?"

She held her throbbing, aching arm as she gave him an uneasy smile. "The Shiba family crest is tattooed on your arm. My apologies, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Kaien's smile grew bigger as he ruffled her hair. "Rukia Kuchiki, huh? That's a great name. So where'd you come from, Kuchiki?"

Straightening out her hair, she smiled back at him. "Why don't you tag along to my house after school with the rest of the gang? I'll tell you all about where I'm from and all that stuff," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" he grinned a toothy grin. He then walked over to the power outlet and plugged in the stereo he had with him when he walked in the room. Music with a nice beat started filling up the large room and Kaien started dancing (not the retarded, goofy dances where you just throw random crap together. The kind of dance that's choreographed and stuff. B-boy-like kind of dancing). He shuffled across the floor and did some flips as a majority of the females in the room swooned.

Shuuhei put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "He's the president of the performing arts club. He's the lead dancer, co-choreographer and one hell of a singer. You still into that kind of stuff?" She nodded in response to his question. "Well then go out there and show him what you got!" He pushed her in Kaien's direction, but she skidded to a stop.

"Are you stupid? I can't dance in heeled boots! I can't even dance in a dress," she protested. Tatsuki overheard them and took a tank top and black spandex shorts from her backpack, then took her shoes off, chucking them at Rukia. "You can wear my sparring clothes. I don't have practice today," the tomboy offered. Smiling, the short girl thanked Tatsuki and went to the locker room to change.

Shuuhei folded his arms over his chest and leaned over to Renji. "I wonder how good she's gotten. It's been 4 years since I practiced dancing with her," he said to the redhead.

In 5 minutes, Rukia came back dressed in Tatsuki's tank top, spandex shorts, and beat up Converse, which fit her perfectly despite the difference in size. She hopped over to the group and watched Kaien expertly dance to the beat of the song. He landed in a one-handed handstand with both legs pointing diagonally in the air as the song ended. The group that formed around him while he performed clapped and cheered amazed at his adroit dancing. Shuuhei shook his head and smirked. "He never ceases to amaze anyone," he murmured. _"Except for maybe Kurosaki." _

Rukia stood there wide-eyed, mouth gaped. Ichigo smirked at her expression.

"Hey, Kaien!" Shuuhei yelled at his friend. "Rukia here wants to try out for the performing arts club!"

Embarrassed, Rukia hid behind Shuuhei. "After seeing that performance, I don't think I want to…"

"What? Too scared, Kuchiki?" Kaien smirked. Almost immediately, Rukia jumped out from behind Shuuhei with her arms down her sides. "Who you callin' scared, Shiba?"

The room filled with ooh's and daaaaaamn!'s. Someone called out, "Eeee! She's calling him out!" In no time, the audience cheered, "Dance battle! Dance battle! Dance battle!"

Kaien's smirk only grew bigger. He gestured for her to come to the center of the floor where he was and challenged her. "Show me what you got then, Kuchiki." He turned on the stereo and played the next song: "Telephone" featuring Beyonce by Lady GaGa.

"Alright then, Shiba." She confidently marched her way through the crowd and stood a fair distance from Kaien as the song started. Lots of wolf whistles were blown—the males thought Rukia looked damn hot in that outfit.

_**Hello, hello baby? You called—I can't hear a thing! I have got no service in the club, you see, see? Wha-wha-what'd you say? Are you breaking up on me? Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy:**_The raven-haired dancer started expertly popping and locking to the beat, earning many screams from the crowd. Rukia glanced at him and scoffed as he continued to shuffle around the floor. All eyes were on them now, including Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's. The strawberry-blonde cheerleader eagerly waited for Rukia to start dancing. Rukia decided to wait until the part of "Telephone" that she danced to best, which was about halfway through the song. Fortunately, Kaien had enough moves to last up until that specific part, stood up and waited for her to start. The strawberry-blonde meticulously examined Rukia's movements as she started dancing.

_**Stop calling, stop calling! I don't wanna think anymore:**_ Rukia swayed her hips and brought one hand to her forehead and the other to her chest as if she had just been told dramatic news. _**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor:**_ She grabbed both sides of her head as if she had a migraine and spun in a full circle, then fell to a squat and touched the ground. She stood up again, shuffling across the polished floor, then executed one back flip after another and landed on both her feet, earning her many whistles. _**Stop telephonin' me-e-e-e-e-e-e. I'm bu-sy! Stop telephonin' me-e-e-e-e-e..: **_She then did some popping and locking of her own, which also amazed the crowd as much as Kaien did. The aqua-eyed dancer watched her, impressed by her moves and nodded approvingly. Soon after, he danced right beside her and both teens jerked their heads back and forth and moved their feet to the beat of the song. Rukia was actually having fun dancing with him, unaware of the smile that crept on her face. They ended up facing each other, both sweating with strands of hair sticking to their faces as the "Telephone" track faded out. They were enveloped in silence before a woman clapped. Exhilarated by her precedent and the nobles' dance skills, the crowd started clapping as well, along with some cheering and screams.

"That was marvelous," extolled the woman who started the clapping as she plowed her way through the energetic crowd.

"You think so, Shihoin-sensei?" Kaien breathed, still tired from the dancing. The clapping and screaming had died down.

"Damn straight, Kaien," a tall, dark-skinned woman with purple hair and golden, cat-like eyes holding a clipboard exclaimed. She took Rukia's hand and shook it gently before releasing it. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, the lead choreographer of the performing arts club and I'd like to offer you a spot as Kaien's dance partner. In other words, you'll be our leading lady. I've never seen a female performer able to keep up with him—not even the seniors."

"I know who you are—you used to babysit my older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki," Rukia giggled at the thought of her sophisticated, uptight brother as a younger child.

Yoruichi laughed. "You must be the same Rukia that made it onto our volleyball team today! Byakuya always wet the bed when he was younger," she side-commented. "So what do you say, Rukia? Are you in or are you out?" The room went completely silent, eagerly waiting for Rukia's response.

The Kuchiki girl glanced over to Shuuhei and Renji who flashed her a thumbs up. Her eyes sparked as she smiled at Yoruichi, her answer definite and clear: "I'm in!" Once again, the crowd roared with screams and cheers, then a small freshman pushed his way to the center.

"H-Hello! I am H-Hanataro Yamada, ph-photographer of the KHS n-newsletter! M-May I take a picture?" he shyly requested as he angled his camera. Kaien nodded and pulled Rukia closer to him, both smiling once Hanataro gave the cue. After pressing a button, a flash went off, catching nearly every detail of the pair. "A-Arigatou, Shiba-san, Kuchiki-san!" he bowed, then scurried though the audience and out the door.

"_There goes that cocky Shiba again,"_ the scowling carrot-top thought. _"Always has to be in the spotlight."_

Yoruichi handed Rukia forms requesting the permission of her parental guardian, needed in order to participate in the performing arts club's shows. "We have after school practice every Thursday," the dark-skinned woman told her. "The club fee is $30.00. You can pay when we meet this week."

The short girl nodded. "Arigatou, Shihoin-sensei!"

The tall woman grinned, then left to go finish her lunch. The crowd dispersed, scattering all over the room again.

"So do you do anything else? Sing, play the harp or something like that?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I sing and play the guitar. I also play a little piano," she answered.

"We'll save that for later," he smiled. She nodded in return.

The strawberry-blonde watching the performance intensely started walking towards Rukia, only to be held back by Senna.

"What do you think you're doing, Rangiku?" the purple-haired cheerleader demanded.

"Calm the fuck down, Senna! I'm just going to ask if she wants to join the squad," the busty blonde said.

"Why! She isn't even cheerleader material!" she protested.

"Shut up. It's not like you're any better," argued an average-height cheerleader with raven-hair and blue eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Miyako," Senna grimaced, "and why would you want some sleezy Kuchiki on the squad when she's dancing with and probably wooing your crush?"

Miyako glanced at her crush Kaien, then smiled. "It's not my business knowing who Kaien is or isn't interested in, Senna. It's his decision. If he likes her, then so be it. If we're not meant to be, then we won't happen." Even though it disappointed her that Rukia caught Kaien's eye, she knew she didn't have the authority to tell him who he could and couldn't like.

Senna just scoffed at Miyako's words, then turned to a redheaded cheerleader filing her nails, who happened to be her best friend. "You agree with me right, Rin-chan?" she asked in an annoying, girly way.

"Of course, Sen-chan!" Rinako squealed and flipped her hair. "She's too ugly to be on the same squad as us!"

"Will you guys stop acting like babies? Rukia Kuchiki happens to be really flexible and talented and can help us win the first place trophy at the cheer-offs against the other high schools in Japan! She's got enthusiasm, has the right moves, and looks better than any of you two! As head cheerleader, I'm going to request for her to join our squad—whether you like it or not," Rangiku stated.

"Gotta agree with ya there, baby," agreed a tall, skinny silver-haired junior. He put his arm around the busty strawberry-blonde and started walking with her towards Rukia.

"Good luck, Ran!" shouted a cheerleader with her hair in a bun.

"Shut up, Momo," ordered an irritated Senna. She _so __did not_ like the idea of Rukia being on the squad.

Rangiku and her boyfriend made it to Rukia. "Hi there! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" she bubbly greeted.

"An' I'm Gin Ichimaru," the silver-haired teen said. "Ran here's wonderin' if yer in'erested in joinin' the squad back there," he mockingly smiled as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the cheerleaders.

The busty girl lightly elbowed Gin in the ribs and pouted. "Gin! I was going to ask her!" She turned to Rukia, then her pout disappeared. "But he's right! Would you like to join the squad?" She tried winning her over with a smile.

Their group of friends (Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra etc.) surrounded Rukia and Kaien.

"She ain't gonna go for it," Renji snorted. Shuuhei agreed, knowing that their best friend wasn't into cheerleading.

"Thanks for the offer, but cheerleading's not really my thing…" the Kuchiki girl replied. "I'm sorry."

Rangiku just gave her a warm smile, then hugged the life outta her. "Don't worry about it, Ru-chan! There'll always be a spot for you on the team if you reconsider joining!"

"Ran, I think she stopped breathin'," Gin raised his eyebrows as he pried the strawberry-blonde's arms from Rukia.

The small girl held her stomach and caught her breath _again_, then sighed. "What's with you people and your death hugs?" she joked.

Rangiku apologized, "I'm sorry! It's just… you're so small and adorable! Let me take you shopping one day, yeah?"

"_I guess that's a fair deal, since I didn't accept her invitation to the squad."_ Rukia grinned and nodded.

"Yay!" the busty cheerleader jumped and squealed, "I'll see you cuties later!" She winked and walked back to the girls, Gin by her side.

When they got there, Senna flipped her bangs. "So did that loser say yes? Obviously she did; Any girl would _die _just to be on any team with us—even that weird Asano kid would," she conceitedly boasted.

"Actually, _dimwit,_ she declined," Rangiku said casually as she checked at her nails.

"**WHAT?**" Rinako and Senna yelled simultaneously. Even though they didn't want Rukia on the squad, they still expected her to accept the invitation. Who does that girl think she is? They thought she didn't say yes to Rangiku because she thought she was better than they were. Yeah, that's got to be the reason!

"Hmph! Bitch thinks she's too good for us, huh?" muttered Rinako.

Senna glared daggers at Rukia from across the room. _"I'll get back at her for this_.. _And Ichigo's __mine__._"

"Ya'll needa take a chill pill," Gin stared at them with his fox-like eyes.

"Whatever, Gin," Rinako defended, slightly shaking from the icy glare the silver-haired junior shot them.

Rukia has a big smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe she landed a spot on the volleyball team and the performing art clubs' leading lady! No longer able to contain the happiness and accomplishment she felt inside, she jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl.

"_I'm starting to like Karakura."_

**Oh my fricken damn. Longass chapter. T_T LOL. Excuse my mistakes! I didn't re-read this chapter 'cause I got lazy LOLOL. I made the song lyrics to "Telephone" like that because I didn't want the lyrics to fill like, half the freaken story lmao. I dislike it when fictions put in all of the song lyrics. I tried my best to describe Kaien and Rukia's dance moves, but it kinda sucks. But yeah, they're dancing alright xD Hope you liked this chapter! I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can.**

**CutieTea (=**


	3. Strawberries and Oranges

**Thank you Anya, Shinigami School Girl, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, kyurikochan, rukes, and falconruchiki for reviewing on chapter 2. =) When I woke up the morning after I uploaded that chapter and I had to go shower, I was hella grumpy! But then I read your reviews in the morning on my phone and I was like, "YES!" and I seriously was dancing in the shower. I couldn't stop smiling x) It's good to know people like this fiction! **

**I'm putting "My Heart Belongs To You!" on hiatus… Don't know for how long. Probably when I finish with this story (which is probably going to take me a longass time…). I'm real sorry if you've been waiting for me to upload a new chapter on that fiction! =( I just really want to focus on this story. **

**By the way, when I wrote "Three cheerleaders glared at Rukia with envy, wondering why Hisagi didn't beat her to a pulp or at least yell at her for doing that to him as did the other groups in the room" in chapter 2, I meant two cheerleaders glared—which were Senna and Rinako. Sorry!**

**Anyway, I don't own Bleach or anything else in this chapter! Though I very much would like to... So I can make IchiRuki happen ;) Enjoy chapter 3!**

Third Person POV

"You sure are pretty happy," commented Renji. Rukia was still smiling like an idiot.

"Why wouldn't I be?" beamed the short girl. "I'll be right back. I gotta go change back into my clothes!" she yelled to the group as she dashed off to the locker room.

Grimmjow punched Ichigo's arm and smirked. "So when're ya gonna make a move on 'er, Ichigo?"

The carrot-top looked around to make sure nobody heard them. "Not so loud, Grimmjow!" he whispered. "I don't know when."

"Better do it soon or else Shiba there's gonna score her first," advised the aqua-haired teen as he cocked his head in Kaien's direction. Ichigo looked over and saw the dancer checking his hair in the mirror on the wall, then cup his palms to his mouth to make sure his breath smelled fine. _"Does he think he's gonna plant one on her or something?"_ he scowled. _"Yeah, right. Like Rukia would fall for someone like him over someone like me." _

Rukia came back in her dress and boots again, Tatsuki's sparring clothes folded neatly in her hands. She handed them back to the tomboy and thanked her right before Kaien draped his arm over her shoulder. "You dance pretty good Kuchiki!" his friendly smile and the fact that his arm was around her made Rukia blush a light pink color. Ichigo unconsciously burned a deadly glare at Kaien, his scowl ten times more visible than it was before. He didn't know why, but it bothered him that his arm was around the petite dancer.

"Thanks, Kaien," she said as she looked away. _"He's much nicer than Ichigo is, too."_

"Let me have a look at your schedule." He stuck his hand out as she rummaged through her bag for the small paper. She finally found it squished between her binder and notebooks and pressed it flat between her hands before handing it to him. "You've got English Honors 2 with Aizen-sensei next? I have that class with you! How 'bout we walk together?" he suggested, his bright smile never leaving his face. Before Rukia could answer, Ichigo did for her.

"Sorry, Shiba. I'm already walking her. We've got nearly all our classes together," he stated, glaring directly at Kaien. For an unknown reason, he felt the need to step up and tell the raven-haired dancer that Rukia's walking plans were reserved for him—even though they barely knew each other for five hours.

"Now, now, Kurosaki—there's always space for another walking buddy! The halls are big enough for the three of us to walk together." Kaien's brows furrowed, his friendly smile becoming a challenging one. The two twin-like teens glared at each other intensely, both knowing that the other had interest in the small Kuchiki girl.

"Fine. Walk on the other side of Rukia," the orange-haired teen ordered.

"Works for me—as long as you stay on your side, Kurosaki," the aqua-eyed teen half-threatened.

Rukia watched the two in disarray, listening as they planned _her _walking schedule. "Since when did I become their puppet?" she murmured loud enough for Renji to hear. The obnoxious redhead placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo and Kaien aren't really… _that_ good of friends. Ichigo doesn't like how Kaien abuses his title as a Shiba, 'acting' like he's 'all that' while Kaien doesn't approve of Ichigo's everyday scowl and negative attitude towards nearly everything," he whispered. The raven-haired girl took in the sight before her. It was strange to her how two teenagers who looked almost exactly alike could sport strongly different personalities. She also thought it was awkward how both of them wanted to walk her.

"Congratulations, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime squealed as she held Rukia's hands and hopped up and down. "I'm a back up dancer in the performing arts club—It'll sure be fun to work with you!"

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be, Inoue!" she joined in on the hopping and squealing. She loved Orihime and Rangiku's cute, bubbly personalities! The kids back at Seireitei High were practically drained of their spirits.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Orihime and Rukia stopped their small celebration and gathered their things, then the tall busty girl went her separate way with Ulquiorra and Tatsuki. Renji and Shuuhei waved to Rukia, Ichigo, Kaien and Grimmjow as they ran out the door to their class, which was upstairs all the way on the other side of campus. The small Kuchiki turned as felt two hands grab each of her wrists, pulling her in different directions: "Let's go to class, Kuchiki!" Kaien ushered as he yanked on her arm. "C'mon, Rukia—we gotta get to English," Ichigo ordered as he, too, yanked on her arm. Their grips on her wrists were extremely tight; it felt like her veins were going to explode under their hands! The carrot-top and raven-haired dancer glowered at each other, both faces telling the other "Let go of her, will you?" She couldn't take it anymore and resorted to yelling, "LET GO, IDIOTS!" Both teens finally noticed how tight their hold on her was and immediately let go—which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do considering she fell on her ass pretty damn hard. Ichigo waited for her to shoot up and complain, "OW! That huuuuurt!" like the other _sissy_ girls, but to his surprise, she just sat there gaping and blinking at them. Both males simultaneously extended their hands to Rukia, expecting her to take them and allowing them to help her up, but instead she slapped both hands away, got up by herself and brushed off the seat of her dress.

"What's with you two?" she growled. The 'twins' realized their slightly possessive action 5 seconds ago and formed nervous facial expressions. "S-Sorry 'bout that, Kuchiki! I d-don't… know why.." the dancer stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, unable to complete his explanation. "My bad, Midget." Ichigo stuttered less—he tried really hard not to make his embarrassment visible—that'd ruin his reputation. Grimmjow snickered at his friend's desperate attempt to get Rukia away from Kaien, then shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled out the door, deciding to skip 5th, 6th, and 7th period to catch a scary movie.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class in peace," she sighed as she hugged her binder to her chest. The three walked to Aizen-sensei's class together, Rukia in between them.

The walk was _extremely _silent. She could feel the tension between the two 'rivals', and it felt like she was taking an endless journey to her English class with the two of them by her side. This time, Kaien decided to break the silence.

"So how do you like Karakura so far, Kuchiki?" he directly asked and looked at her, not bothering to even glance at Ichigo.

"_The dick acts like I'm not even here, huh? Two can play at this game," _the carrot-top thought as he scowled at him.

Before Rukia could answer, Ichigo cut in. "Rukia, do you understand the algebra 2 trig homework? I was wondering if you can help me," he asked. She turned to him and just as she was about to answer, Kaien cut in, picking up on Ichigo's intentions. "Kuchiki, if you got trouble with anything, you can always come to me! I'm an exceptional tutor," he offered. Rukia turned to him and opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by Ichigo again. "Tch. All this bastard is good at is art! We've got most of our classes together—_I _can tutor you on the subjects you need help on!" Both males stopped right in the middle of the hallway, Kaien leaning towards Ichigo's face as he boasted, "What do you mean I'm only good at art? Art is a passion, but I excel academically in everything else! And just because you have most of your classes with Kuchiki doesn't mean they aren't teaching the same lessons in my classes!" The carrot-top rose, butting his head against Kaien's, "There you go again! Acting all high and mighty just because you're a member of the Shiba family! And I ain't a dumbass—I know that just 'cause she has the same damned classes in the same periods as me doesn't mean you ain't getting taught a different lesson! Cocky bastard!"

"Who you calling a cocky bastard, Kurosaki? It's called having family pride!"

"Are you deaf? I just called _YOU _a cocky bastard! Family pride loses its meaning if you keep over-fucking-doing it!"

Both idiots were unaware that they were crushing Rukia between them, too caught up in a 'heated', competitive argument about who was academically better—until it turned into sports.

"At least I don't prance around in my tight-ass dance costume! Oooh look at me, I'm Kaien Shiba and I can dance like a ballerina!" Ichigo demonstrated his exaggeration by tip-toeing and spinning around.

Kaien's teeth gritted, his brows furrowing further. "I _do not_ dance like a ballerina! Don't mock my expert dancing skills, Kurosaki! At least I made it onto the baseball team as co-captain!"

"I'm the fucking captain of the basketball and soccer team! Why the hell would I want one place below Grimmjow on the baseball team!" Ichigo retorted angrily.

Rukia could. not. take. it. anymore. She flung her arms in the air hitting both males' chests, separating them and stomped hard on the ground. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST TAKE ME TO CLASS!" she exploded. Half her sentence echoed as her roar vibrated the lockers in the now-empty hallway. All she wanted to do was get to her class on time! How could these buffoons not handle walking her to class? It was a simple 4 minute walk, yet they couldn't complete the task in time. The late bell had rung about 8 seconds ago while the hotheads were bickering. Ichigo and Kaien took one last death-defying look at each other before angrily turning away, a scowl now replacing the smile on the raven-haired teen's face. Both had the same thought running through their minds: _That ass thinks he's better than I am!_

"We should start running," the short teen suggested. "I don't know which way to run, so I'm going to hold onto you, Ichigo." Her statement slipped a victorious smirk onto the carrot-top's face as she wrapped her slim fingers around his wrist. Kaien frowned and imagined Ichigo being eaten by sharks as he burned the shit out of him with his imaginary heat vision. _"You got lucky this time, Kurosaki." _Right then and there was the first time he'd ever been jealous of Ichigo Kurosaki, but he figured he'd just let it slide—he knew he wouldn't be letting his guard down.

"Let's go," the brown-eyed guitar player ordered as he wrapped his own hand around her wrist.

"_His hand is warm,"_ she thought, unconscious of the blush and smile that crept onto her face. Ichigo looked cold and mean almost all the time, so she expected his touch to be the same as well.

All three sophomores ran full-speed to Aizen-sensei's class, Ichigo guiding Rukia through the enormous hallways while Kaien kept his focus on getting to English, not exactly possessing the desire to watch his rival hold onto the new girl they were both strangely attracted to. They finally made it to room 7C, coming to a halt at the door to catch their breath.

"Ah. Kurosaki-kun, Shiba-kun… _You're late_," a man featuring a kind yet warning smile stated. He wore reading glasses and had short, pushed-back burnt-umber hair as he lightly smacked a ruler against his bare palm over and over again. He observed how Ichigo and Rukia held each other's wrists and how she had that blush on her cheeks. "Kurosaki-kun, I understand you are in… the stage of dependency on your significant other, but please save it for after school." Her blush faded into a deeper shade as she realized what position they were in and quickly snapped her hand away from his.

"My apologies, Aizen-sensei," she said as she straightened out her clothing. "I… busied these two by requesting their assistance in getting to class, but my inability to quickly gather my belongings stood as an obstacle in arriving here on time. If you'd like to issue a detention to anyone it should be me."

The 'twins' were completely flabbergasted. Both knew very well that it'd been their fault for their tardy—why did Rukia take the blame? Aizen-sensei was a kind but strict teacher and absolutely did not accept any excuses unless you had a note. He didn't even cut Kaien Shiba, a member of one of the honorable families, some slack. He respected you as long as you respected him and he didn't give out second chances. The raven-haired teen trembled for Rukia knowing that if Byakuya Kuchiki received a call that his little sister earned detention on her first day at Karakura High, he'd blow her head off.

"_Such commendable vocabulary for a mere sophomore," _Aizen-sensei pondered about the petite girl. _"Then again, this is probably why she is in English honors."_

"I assume you are Rukia Kuchiki. Your integrity is greatly admirable—it can be clearly perceived that you are Byakuya Kuchiki's sister. Welcome to my class," he shook her hand gently and gave her an amiable smile. He then turned to the two knuckleheads, delivering an icy gaze. "Do not let this happen again. Do you understand me?" His question was hard and demanding, earning him two pairs of terrified eyes and nods. Aizen-sensei reverted back to his friendly demeanor and urged them to take their seats, directing Rukia to fill the empty seat next to Ichigo, to Kaien's dismay.

"Kuchiki-kun," the sophisticated teacher handed her a sheet of paper, "please bring in this syllabus tomorrow read and signed by Kuchiki-san."

"Hai, Aizen-sensei," the heiress replied. The English teacher walked back up to the board and continued the review on the Jane Schaffer writing method.

Ichigo whispered to Rukia. "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

She smiled in return. "Don't worry about it." She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable around Ichigo than Kaien. Kaien seemed more assertive; at least Ichigo gave her some space. Though it was weird, Rukia liked how she met the carrot-top in an unexpected, somewhat amusing way. The raven-haired dancer was friendly, but somehow he just didn't appeal to her as much as the scowler did.

Kaien couldn't help but glance every couple minutes at the two in the back. Why is she smiling at him? What're they whispering about? He couldn't bear how he wasn't honored with the position as her partner. Why couldn't Shiba be next to Kuchiki on the roll call sheet? His thoughts were broken when the bell rang.

"Remember to read the guidelines of writing located on page 317 of your text books. Have a splendid day," Aizen-sensei waved his 5th period class goodbye as they rushed out the door. This time, Ichigo waited for Rukia outside the door. He wanted to get away from Kaien as fast as possible.

Unfortunately for the strawberry, Rukia felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to face the aqua-eyed teen. He had his arms spread out, one eyebrow raised. "No hug, Kuchiki?" She sighed and gave him a soft smile, then wrapped her arms around his waist. He smirked and hugged her back, shooting a cocky glare at Ichigo. The amber-eyed singer furrowed his brows and called for the midget's attention. "Oi, Rukia! We should get to French, y'know." His knew his half-hearted suggestion was just an excuse for her to separate from that bastard-of-a-Shiba, but wouldn't let himself think that. She then broke from Kaien and waved goodbye to him, being half-dragged by the carrot-top to Ochi-sensei's class.

"I'll see you 7th period, Kuchiki!" the dancer shouted as he began walking to his 6th period class.

It was a quiet, short walk. Rukia was getting used to the structure of the school. She noticed that every building had its own letter, and each letter had 2 buildings; one odd building, one even building. She walked ahead of Ichigo, testing herself to see if she could find Ochi-sensei's class based on her observations.

"Oi, Midget! You don't even know the way around the school," Ichigo stated.

Rukia held onto her bag strap, scanning each door sign as she walked. "I'm trying to find the room myse—here it is! Room 26A!" She smiled goofily and flashed him a thumbs up, then took a step in the classroom to be met by a teacher in her mid-thirties. She had glasses, soft, brown eyes and short, chocolate-brown hair accessorized with a white beret. A pearl necklace hung from her neck and she had a grey long sleeve and white dress pants on.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Kuchiki! Mon nom est Misato Ochi. Je vous attendais. Bienvenue! (Hello, Ms. Kuchiki! My name is Misato Ochi. I've been expecting you. Welcome!)" a generous smile occupied her features as she shook Rukia's hand.

"Bonjour, Ochi-sensei! Merci beaucoup. Que voulez-vous que je fasse? (Hello, Ochi-sensei! Thank you very much. What would you like me to do?)" she returned the smile to her French teacher.

"S'il vous plait prenez un siege a cote de Monsieur Kurosaki. (Please take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki.)" Ochi-sensei pointed to Ichigo, who was already in his seat.

"Oui, merci encore. (Yes, thanks again.)" Rukia nodded and skipped to the back of the room where the strawberry sat. Once there, he whispered to her like he did in their previous classes.

"Where did you learn how to speak fluent French? I'm one of the very few sophomores in French 3," he gazed at her with wonder.

Without looking at him, focused on the lesson Ochi-sensei began on the white board, she answered. "I went to France with my brother. He had a business trip and we ended up staying for about a week, so to kill time after all the sight-seeing I did, I took French classes."

Impressed, Ichigo smirked and started taking notes. _"She's alright—for a Kuchiki. Maybe Grimmjow's bet will benefit me either way…"_

After the easy French lesson, the 7th period bell rang and the seat partners gathered their things. As Rukia walked towards the door, she turned around and called for the carrot-top's attention. "I'll see you after class, Strawberry!" and with that, she made her way to art class.

Ichigo sighed and took off to his 7th period class, which was critical technology. He glanced towards the direction his new friend ran in and whispered to himself, a rare smile finding its way on his face. "I'll see you after class, Midget."

Kaien waited desperately for Rukia in front of room 2B, eager to welcome her to the art class even though it wasn't his job to do so. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ichigo may have done or said to her that could ruin his reputation or lower his chances of wooing her. Throughout 6th period, he played ridiculous scenarios between the carrot-top and Kuchiki girl, even including the bit where he yawns and stretches his arm over her shoulder. The co-captain of the baseball team had developed a crush on the new girl in less than an hour and the more he thought of her and his competition together, the more intense the crush and jealousy grew. Ukitake-sensei and Kyoraku-sensei sweat-dropped as they watched their student/teacher's aide pace back and forth, both knowing by the look on his face that he was infatuated by a female. They'd been in his place before, understanding the position he was in and allowed him to continue waiting for her, deciding that it be best for him to handle whatever the outcome was.

Rukia made it to the class with 2 minutes to spare, the last thing on her mind being the strawberry teen. Upon her arrival she was attacked by two strong arms wrapping around her, the familiar scent of oranges engulfing her senses. She looked up, meeting the face of the person that she remembered the scent belonged to. A hand soon ruffled her hair, a chuckle emitting from the predator.

"I was beginning to think you got lost, Kuchiki." Kaien let his arms fall to his sides as he gave her a warm smile. "How was 6th period…?" He longed to know what went on between her and the Kurosaki-teme, unable to stop shaking. Fortunately she didn't notice his trembling.

"…Kaien, the late bell didn't even ring yet. How could you possibly think I got lost?" A dumbfounded expression plastered itself on Rukia's face. He started stuttering awkwardly as beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. The raven-haired girl blinked a couple times at his actions but decided to shake it off. "Never mind that. 6th period was fine—nothing special. I just sit next to Ichigo, like I do in every class I have with him. All we did was take French notes."

The young choreographer released a sigh of relief_, _mentally slapping himself for saying such a bonehead thing to Rukia. _"At least he didn't make a move on her._"

"Well, Kuchiki… Welcome to art!" Kaien led her into the room, Ukitake-sensei _finger painting _the day's agenda on the piece of cardboard taped to the wall while Kyoraku-sensei lounged in his bean bag chair drinking a bottle of sake. He was an art teacher—even though drinking was prohibited on the school grounds, he said drinking helped him express more vivid imagination, and as an art teacher at Karakura High School, he should be allowed to express his emotions no matter what inspired him to do so or what contributed to more life in his art work. Because of this, there weren't many rules in art. The only rules were no physical fighting and to have fun and express yourself.

There were many easels scattered around the room. Buckets of paint bunched together near the back corner. Canvases of nature and distorted but creative shapes lined the ceiling of the room. Instead of the standard strobe lights used in most of the classrooms, Chinese lanterns and nightlights in the shape of the sun, moon, and stars dangled from the ceiling. Paintings of various artists decorated the plain white walls of the room, from Andy Warhol's pop-art and "_Campbell's Soup Cans"_ to Van Gogh's "_Starry Night"_. There were faint splatters of paint, every color of the rainbow dried onto random spots on the wall and ceiling. Clay models in different shapes and sizes rested on the counter nearest to the window to dry, and newspapers were scattered all over the floor, every inch of tile covered. There was no white board or chalk board—a push-pin board was located to the right of the door, which was called "boardofinfo" (Board + of + Information), used only for important upcoming events in the next 2 months and new sheets of cardboard were used to write the agenda. The small girl liked what she saw.

"No way…" Amazed, her lips formed an 'o'.

Kaien smirked at her reaction. "Great way to end your day at school, huh?" All she did was nod.

"Welcome to art, Rukia-chan." She turned around to face a tall, white-haired man, his hair stopping right above his waist, with kind, hazel eyes and another tall man with brown, wavy hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes, blushing madly while clenching a nearly empty bottle of sake in his hand. _"So this is who Kaien-kun was waiting for…"_

Rukia shook their hands, some of the paint from Ukitake-sensei's fingers transferring onto hers. "Thank you, uh…" she looked at her white-haired teacher questioningly, "…Ukitake-sensei?" He smiled and nodded, then she turned her head to the blushing wavy-haired teacher, "…Kyoraku-sensei?" He hiccupped and nodded to Kaien, who placed his hand on his nearly drunken teacher's face and turned it to Rukia. Kyoraku-sensei nodded again, this time to the right person. "_Hic_-sor-_hic_-ry, sometimes I-_hic_-can't tell who's-_hic_-who…" he apologized, grinning as he pet Ukitake-sensei's long hair. "What a-_hic_- beautiful chick-_hic_-en you have here,-_hic_-Rukia-chan… Is-_hic_-it real-_hic-_ leather…? _Hic_-or is it-_hic -_ a lettuce…dog-_hic-_..?"

The Kuchiki girl smiled awkwardly. Ukitake-sensei led Kyoraku-sensei back to his bean bag and confiscated his 6th sake bottle, calling, "Please excuse my dear friend's facetiousness. He is not sober at the moment…" over his shoulder. Rukia waved her hand, indicating that it was okay and there was nothing to worry about. The second Kyoraku-sensei made it to the worn-out, comfortable chair he knocked out and released one obnoxious snore after another.

More kids started pouring into the classroom as the late bell rang. A welcoming smile remained on Ukitake-sensei's features as his partner slept comfortably, his hand slightly dipping into a small bucket of paint.

"Good afternoon, my wonderful pupils! Please work on an old or new piece of artwork to turn in by the end of next week. Remember that we will start fundraising for our trip to the Museum of Neon Art in California starting this Friday! Information will be posted on the boardofinfo. Now let's get artsy!"

Rukia opened her mouth to ask her new raven-haired dance partner a question.

He answered as if he knew what she was going to ask. "Our trip to the Museum of Neon Art will take place from March 21st to March 25th of next year. It costs $5,000, but with all the fundraising we'll be doing, we'll all be able to go when the time comes. I figured you wanted to go, so I talked to Sensei and got him to put you on the list. All you need to do is get your parent's permission and you'll be good to go!" He gave her an assuring smile, then added, "And you **can't** get suspended—but I think you'll stay out of trouble, Kuchiki."

The short girl thanked him and turned to face her new project. She brought her thumb and index finger to her chin and stared hard at the blank canvas, scanning her brain for any creative ideas she could use. The first thing that came to mind was strawberries, so she dipped her finger tip into a bucket of paint and started painting. Soon she mindlessly dipped her hand in many other paint colors, smudging the liquid onto her freshly painted strawberries, some colors mixing here and there. She then grabbed a thin brush and outlined the silhouette of someone. She didn't know who it was or why she did it—she was lost in her art and it was already on the canvas, inerasable. She'd been at it for nearly the whole period when her painting streak was suddenly interrupted when something wet and mucky made contact with her cheek. She turned to see what happened only to have both her cheeks cupped by large hands that had been submerged in paint.

"Hey, Kuchiki!" Kaien smirked as he let go of her face, leaving his turquoise and bright-pink hand prints on it. "Class is almost over; let's go wash up."

Rukia sighed and put her work away, walking over to the sink to wash her hands and face. The raven-haired male washed up beside her, and when they were done, they picked up their bags and met up with the gang in front of the school, including Grimmjow, who came back from watching his movie. They started walking to the Kuchiki girl's house, Ichigo leading the way since Rukia didn't remember the way from school to home. It was a 15 minute walk, the gang grouping in separate pairs of two or three, lost in their own conversations: Orihime with Tatsuki and Ulquiorra, Shuuhei with Kaien (who talked to Shuuhei while keeping an eye on his crush), and Renji with Grimmjow. That left Ichigo with Rukia.

Rukia walked with her hands behind her back, Ichigo's hands shoved in his pockets.

"So how was 7th period, Strawberry?"

The carrot-top shrugged. "It was whatever. Finished the assignment quick, spent half the period day dreaming. How was 7th period for you?"

She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder in a friendly way as she hugged her binder to her chest—she used to do that with Renji and Shuuhei. Usually when things like that happened, Ichigo would shove her to the side, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it to Rukia. "It was fun. Painted with Kaien," she tiredly replied. She was getting pretty exhausted from walking/running in the enormous halls, volleyball during P.E., and dancing in room 15J, but was far from falling asleep.

Ichigo scowled at the mention of Kaien. "Tch. That bastard probably painted himself on top of the world or something."

Rukia lightly elbowed his ribs. "Don't say that; he's pretty nice. One of the best people I met today," she softly replied.

The gang finally made it to the Kuchiki home. The heiress opened the door and welcomed them inside her home. They kicked off their shoes and stepped inside, amazed by how large the house from the inside was. Many awards and 'family' pictures covered the walls; a beautiful chandelier hung from the living room ceiling and expensive-looking furniture decorated the house.

"Make yourself at home! You guys want anything to eat?" Rukia offered.

Orihime smiled brightly, an imaginary light bulb appearing above her head. "I know! Why don't we bake you a yummy welcome cake! With delicious bacon bits on the sides, the center filled with macaroni and cheese, grape frosting all over!" the air-headed princess suggested. Tatsuki patted her best friend's head as she nervously smiled at Rukia, who seemed to be gagging. "She has very… _unusual_ taste buds," explained the tomboy. She then turned to the busty girl. "Hime, I think Rukia would like something a little more appetizing…"

Renji and Shuuhei jumped up. "We'll bake the cake!" They were psyched to make a welcome cake for their best friend after 4 years, and they were skilled in baking now that they had home economics class. "Strawberry cake with vanilla ice cream on the inside—your favorite, Rukes," Shuuhei remembered. Rukia smiled and hugged the two tightly, then showed them where everything in the kitchen was. She walked back to the rest of the group, except Ichigo, who made themselves comfortable on the living room couches. She walked towards the TV and turned it on, then set up her Wii that she received from her Ginrei-jii as a reward for fantastic grades.

"When Renji and Shuuhei are done baking the cake, I'll explain to you all why I suddenly moved here. In the mean time, you guys can play any game you want on the Wii," she suggested. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, and Kaien started battling it out on Super Smash Bros Brawl as Orihime watched in awe, cheering the tomboy on.

Ichigo stood facing a wall covered in pictures of the Kuchiki 'family', his brows furrowed as many questions lingered in his mind. He examined the photographs; there was a picture of a small little girl, who looked like she was about 3 or 4 years old, dressed in a purple kimono, holding onto someone's hand while she stuck her tongue out at the camera. _"Must be the midget_," he thought. His eyes trailed onto a bigger 'family' portrait, near the center of the wall.

In the picture was an expressionless young man with long, shoulder-length hair and slate-gray eyes, sitting on one side of a small girl with one long bang smack-dab in the center of her miserable-looking face. On the other side of the girl sat a woman with a shorter, more frayed bang in the middle of her face, gently smiling at the two beside her as she held the hand of the man. Ichigo didn't know a thing about her family except the fact that Byakuya was the name of her older brother, so he figured the picture was of her and her parents. The woman bore a strong resemblance to Rukia, except the young Kuchiki girl didn't give off the impression that she was always happy like how the woman did. _"Her mom looks nice, but her dad looks like a total douchebag." _

The next photo his eyes landed on was of an old man with long gray hair and a gray mustache, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. On his shoulders was the same little girl in the previous photo, smiling into the camera as she held onto the old man's ears. Next to that was a picture of the little Rukia again, this time hugging who Ichigo thought was her mother. Both females were laughing as if they were caught off guard when the photo was taken. He compared the photo to Rukia now, smiling lightly as he noticed that her hair was shorter and spiked out in different directions on her shoulders when she was younger.

"_Why aren't there any pictures of her and her brother?"_ he wondered. He scanned the wall again only to find the same people in each picture. _"He probably doesn't like taking pictures_," the carrot-top concluded as his eyes met another caught off guard picture. _"Smart man."_

He turned and walked to the couch, plopping down next to Rukia who was next to Orihime as they continued to watch Grimmjow and Ulquiorra dominate Tatsuki and Kaien as a team on SSBB. Renji and Shuuhei gathered the ingredients they needed and watched the rest of the gang from the kitchen, both excited to put their home economics lessons to use, ready to wow Rukia with their epic cake of strawberry and vanilla ice cream-ness.

Elsewhere…

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his office at the Kuchiki Corporation, reading documents that needed to be filled out and signed. He sighed and glanced at the picture on his desk of him, Hisana, and Rukia together at the park. Rukia was on Hisana's back, her arms wrapped around her neck as both of them laughed cheerfully. Hisana was latched onto his arm as they walked through the wet grass together, looking like a happy family. His slate-gray eyes focused mainly on his younger sister, his brows furrowing as he closed his eyes and put down his pen.

"_Her 16__th__ birthday is coming up,"_ he thought. _"He'll be coming for her soon." _

He thought long and hard, bringing his right hand to rub his temples. Something was bothering him—he knew he had to stay alert and on his toes for the next couple months. Though he tried not to think about it, he remembered the day his beloved wife had passed. The day played in his head over and over again without missing a single detail, and once he could not bear it any longer, his eyes shot open.

His eyes lingered over to the other small picture occupying a small part of his desk; it was of him and Hisana, the day they got married. He wore a black tuxedo, looking handsome and sophisticated while his wife wore a beautiful, white silk wedding dress that hugged her petite figure. It had several layers embroidered with intricate lacework and no sleeves, showing her whole back and shoulders. Her white veil was behind her head and she wore a string of pearls on her neck, her skin creamy, pale and flawless. He had his hands on her waist and she placed her delicate hands on his, both smiling sincerely into the camera.

His expression didn't change one bit as he stared at the photo, brows still furrowed. With determination in his eyes, he looked directly at his beloved wife, Rukia's blood sister.

"_I will not even allow him to touch a single hair on Rukia's head. I will not allow him to do to her what he did to you," _the head Kuchiki thought.

"_Hisana… I will keep my promise. I will protect Rukia."_

**HRM…. I WONDER WHAT BYAKUYA'S THINKIN' 'BOUT. Who's he talking about? Who did what to Hisana? You'll find out when I get to it in later chapters! =) **

**Yay, Thanksgiving break is starting! I'll write as much as I can for the next chapter. I'm not a very fast writer LOL. I lag so hard in real life. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**CutieTea(=**


	4. Cutting the Cake

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and alerts. (: Eeeeek! Can't wait for the 4****th**** Bleach movie to come out! The way Rukia screams Ichigo's name in the trailer… I LIKE THAT. ^_^ And for any OC's I make, I **_**MIGHT **_**draw them and post their pictures so you guys can see what they look like… So yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Bleach—only Kubo-san does. Hopefully Ichiruki will be canon… ;)**

**AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE TYVM. **

Third Person POV

_CRASH!_

A glass bowl shattered against the floor of the kitchen, catching the attention of the six teens in the living room. They turned to see a nervous, sweating Renji holding a batter-covered whisk and a flour-coated Shuuhei at the oven. Rukia got up and headed towards the mess the two boneheads created in her kitchen, sighing as she bent over to pick up several shards of glass. Grimmjow smirked and wolf-whistled, Ichigo and Kaien immediately glaring at him while the short girl rolled her eyes.

"He did it!" accused both boneheads pointing to each other.

"I swear, you two'll always be idiots. You're lucky Byakuya isn't home or he'd mount your asses over the fireplace," their hostess chuckled. "At least you have the cake pans in the oven. While I clean this up, you guys can make the island sparkle. Deal?"

They nodded in response, Shuuhei first shaking out the flour in his hair and Renji sliding any trash on the island into a dirty bowl. Rukia had already picked up the fragments and disposed of them. She walked back to the living room and sat in her original spot as the gang continued their round of SSBB.

"Get over here after you're done," she called over her shoulder, "then we'll get started."

It didn't take the buffoons long to finish wiping the kitchen island clean. Soon they made their way to the living room, Shuuhei sitting on the floor by Kaien while Renji took Tatsuki's spot and lifted her into his lap.

"So," the blue-haired man started, "I'll ask the first question. Can I have your number?" Even though he stereotyped members of the noble houses as stuck-up snobs, he never passed up an opportunity to pick up a hot girl—and after today's little show at lunch, his eyes widened and saw a smokin' hot Rukia. The strawberry glared at Grimmjow, his facial expression asking, "How the hell am I supposed to win the bet if you're going to hit on her?" That wasn't the only reason—his heart beat composed a rhythm that sounded like, "Don't. Say. Yes. Don't. Say. Yes. Don't. Say. Yes."

Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "You're the last person I'd want to call," she joked. "How 'bout I give you all my number? I have unlimited minutes and texting, so feel free to hit me up whenever." She read the number aloud and soon they had each other's numbers. She clapped her hands together and sighed, bringing her index finger to her lower lip, eyes gazing at nothing. _Where do I start?_

"Okay, well…" she coughed. "My brother—maybe you've heard of him, Byakuya Kuchiki—had to move in order to maintain the position as head of the Kuchiki Corporation. I'm his sister-in-law, so he had to bring me along. I would have stayed back home in Seireitei City, but my grandfather-in-law had moved to New York City a couple years ago and I had no one else to stay with." Her guests leaned in, interested in hearing more.

Orihime's eyes gleamed. "Oh my gosh, Kuchiki-san! Your eyes are _gorgeous_," the busty girl admired.

Rukia's cheeks grew hot and Tatsuki sweat-dropped. "Hime… that's really random… But it's kinda true," the tomboy scrutinized the blushing girl's eyes.

"See! I told you!" mused Orihime. "I've never seen such pretty, violet-blue eyes! Whose side did you get it from?" the princess wondered.

The hostess gave her a dumbfounded expression. "Pardon?"

Orihime blinked a couple times. "You know! Did you get it from your mother or father?"

Renji and Shuuhei worriedly glanced at their best friend knowing the orange-headed girl had asked the wrong question. It took a couple seconds for Rukia to register in her mind what her new friend had asked. "I… I honestly don't know," she finally admitted.

Orihime gasped, "You don't know whose side you inherited it from? But there are so many pictures of your family…" She pointed at a photo of Hisana, Rukia, Byakuya and Ginrei taken on Christmas a couple years back. Grimmjow glanced at the picture and scoffed. "It's pretty obvious that she got the color from her mom. Use your eyes and head a bit, Air-head."

Rukia smiled sadly into her lap, her bangs shadowing her violet orbs. "That's my sister," she explained awkwardly.

"Your sister?" Orihime half-cheered. "She looks just like you! Is she home?" the bubbly girl eagerly asked. Tatsuki agreed with a nod, adding, "Yeah, we'd love to meet her." They were greeted with silence. Rukia finally mustered up the strength to whisper.

"…She's dead."

At that moment, everyone felt their heart twist in their chests, even Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Orihime's eyes grew bigger as she realized her mistake, guilt clumping together like a rock in her throat, unable to say a word. She had accidentally hit her new friend's soft spot, regretting she'd ever asked those questions. Shuuhei placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she half-lied. She put on a fake smile and continued. "I only live with my brother. I don't know where my parents are." The gang caught on to what she was implying. "But don't worry about me. I'm doing okay," she assured them with the same artificial smile.

Ichigo's brows curved upward. "_So the pictures were of her brother and sister…" _How could she act as if everything was okay? Her best friends moved, her sister passed away, her grandfather was in New York, and her parents had abandoned her. That left her with her brother, who was the big-shot head of the Kuchiki Corporation. He probably worked from early in the morning to late at night, leaving the poor girl alone for most of the day in a large, empty house. He knew what it felt like to lose someone dear to him, but he couldn't imagine the pain and solitude Rukia must've endured all these years. She had to come home to an empty house every day while he had a crazy, loving family eagerly waiting for him to come home just so they could share with each other how their day was. She had to eat dinner alone while he ate with his talkative family. He knew the feeling of fatherly advice and the touch of a loving mother, the concern and admiration of his two younger sisters and he always had his friends by his side. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; he barely knew her.. It takes a whole heap of courage to go through what she went through, and she didn't want anyone worrying about her. She tried her best to keep her smile on, focus on school, and act like everything was okay when it wasn't. He had to give her credit for that.

Orihime was on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly to apologize, but that knot in her throat just wouldn't let her. Her lower lip quivered, fists trembling in her lap. _Just say sorry…_ Her eyes narrowed and she bit on her lip to keep from releasing a hitch. Salty, clear liquid leaked out of her nose as a tear rolled down her cheek. Soon she started sniffling, her eyes glossed with tears. Rukia smiled softly, grabbed a tissue and handed it to the crying princess.

"It's okay Inoue. You didn't know."

The indigo-eyed girl was overwhelmed with guilt and surprise. How can Kuchiki-san possibly forgive her? Though she tried her best to maintain her composure, you could tell the short girl was upset by the look in her eyes. Orihime thought she'd been the one at fault for reintroducing sad memories to Rukia, even if it was accidental.

"B-But… Ku-chiki-s-san..!" her voice hitched violently as if she were coughing up water. Her shoulders bobbed up and down and she breathed heavily. When Orihime Inoue cried, her quivering lip and tears were like Niagara Falls during an earthquake.

Rukia gave her an expression that greatly resembled Hisana's—soft, sweet, and forgiving. "It's been this way for 7 years. Believe me, I'll be fine. I always will be. Please don't cry."

Orihime gave her a shaky nod. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around her best friend and started patting her head as she soaked her shirt with tears.

The short girl shifted her position on the couch. She now faced Ichigo, the left side of her small body against the back cushions of the couch. She hugged her knees to her chest, closed her eyes and continued, "I've been friends with Renji since I was 3. We both lived in Inuzuri, one of the poorest districts in Seireitei City. Renji had an unhealthy obsession with baboons, so he hopped on my back and started picking imaginary fleas out of my hair… It was totally creepy. I was thinking, 'Why is this kid picking at my hair for?' so I turned around and shoved him off. That's how we met." She chuckled and everyone gave the redhead a weirded-out look.

"Even though my sister, Hisana, had already gotten married to Byakuya Kuchiki, I'd spend nearly every day in that district with Renji. Hisana and his mother would plan play dates for us, and when were too old for that, we played in the river with some of our friends and tried catching fish. We met Shu—actually, why don't you tell them how we met?" She gave Shuuhei a suggesting look.

The raven-haired teen cleared his throat and smirked. "We three met when I was the new kid in their first grade class. Fortunately for me, Renji had gotten over his freaky obsession and didn't hop on my back," he laughed. "It was actually Rukia who caught my eye—it was lunch time and Ms. Tanaka had handed out a handful of candy to each of the students in our class, which rarely happened. I was with another first grader when this huge third grader came and took the candy right out of his hands. The kid was begging him to give back the candy and tried to jump for it, but instead the candy scattered all over the grass. The bigger kid yelled at the smaller kid to stop crying and told him that if he had juice he wouldn't get hungry, and that's when Rukia walked up to him. 'Hey. Not get hungry? We're all the same!' she said. The kid was like, 'What did you say? You're just a first grader!' then he swung his arm at her, but she ducked and tripped him. He landed on his back and before he could get up, Rukia sat on his chest and held his head against the ground. 'We may not be hungry, but we can taste! We can smell! Happiness is to be shared among everyone! Don't act like those dirty adults! Got that?' she yelled that in his face and he nodded, then she got off him, gave her handful of candy to the crying kid, and walked off. I remember it like it was just yesterday…"

Grimmjow grinned. "I'm startin' to like ya, Kuchiki. Gettin' better and better as we go," he commented. Rukia's eyes were closed; she was about to fall asleep, but she smiled to let them know she was still listening.

Shuuhei continued, "She was tough for a first grader. After that incident, I followed Renji and with him found Rukia sitting in a tree. When she saw him, she climbed down and suggested they go fishing. She asked me if I wanted to tag along, and I just stared at her. I wondered, 'How can she not be fazed after what happened?' but then I agreed to go and since then, we three were inseparable. We ran around Inuzuri, played with the other kids, and learned how to play instruments."

"And then Shuuhei and I had to move," the redhead interrupted. "Our fathers were offered jobs here, and even though it meant a better life, we didn't want to leave our best friend behind. In the end, we had no choice but to go, and we hadn't seen Rukia since—until today. We were really caught off guard!"

Rukia kept the smile on her face, remembering her reunion with the two. "After you two left in sixth grade, all I did was go to school and go straight home; there wasn't really any point in going back to Inuzuri anymore—it just brought back nostalgia every time. Hisanee and Ginrei-jii were the only adults I ever really talked to—before the accident and before he moved to New York. Byaku-nii never once looked at me, so we've been on the same boat ever since he met Hisanee. He hasn't once acknowledged my presence in the 11 years we've known each other."

Ichigo's brows knit together in frustration. It didn't matter if they were in-laws—Byakuya was still her brother! How could he live with himself knowing Rukia had no one to go home to? Knowing that she came from one of the poorest districts in Seireitei City? Knowing that she'd lost connections to the people she loved the most? Knowing that she'd been abandoned not even a month after her birth? He was her older brother and the head of Kuchiki Corp. but he still had the guts to leave her? The carrot-top would risk his life to protect his younger sisters! At least he knew he was right about one thing—the man in the photographs was definitely a douchebag.

A thought popped into the raven-haired artist's head. "What's the deal with tattoos? Is it a new trend or something?" She was referring to the markings on Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Shuuhei.

"Grimmjow and I attended Hueco Mundo High School before transferring to Karakura. It was a HMHS requirement to show school spirit. If you were from around here, you'd know which high school we came from," Ulquiorra explained quietly.

"My tattoos are part of a family tradition. You've seen my dad's," Renji reminded.

"The guy who saved my life a while back had a '69' tattooed on his chest, so I was inspired to get mine under my eye," Shuuhei said.

Rukia gave them a straight face. "That's weird. Seems like lots of people—"

"Kuchiki! Show me what else you got! My sister wants me home soon," Kaien interrupted. He started off confident, "I'll record it on my phone—to send to Sh-Shihoin-sensei, that i-is! It's not like I'm trying to get f-footage of you on my ph-phone! No, that's n-not it!" He broke into nervousness halfway through his sentence and started waving his hands frantically in front of his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes but was actually a bit jealous that Kaien got to save and record Rukia on his phone.

The girl sighed and got up from the couch. "Sure. Just let me grab my guitar."

She quickly retrieved her black guitar from her bedroom and sat down in her original spot. Both Ichigo and Kaien were eager to watch and listen to her play, but they wouldn't let it show easily. The carrot-top disguised it with his usual scowl while the dancer got his phone camera ready.

Rukia got her guitar ready. "This song's called _Saviour_. You ready, Kaien?"

"Yeah. Start playin'."

Everyone leaned in and waited for her to play.

She smiled and played some chords, making sure the pegs were tuned correctly. Holding her pick between her thumb and index finger, she began the song.

"_**The night is deafening when the silence is listening and I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing…."**_Rukia glanced between everyone, then into the camera. Ichigo bit back a smile while everyone had huge ones plastered on their faces—except Ulquiorra. Though he seemed uninterested, he actually somewhat enjoyed it. He thought she played well and was an exceptional singer. She continued to sing her heart out.

"_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away; I just wanna be so much, and shake off the dust that turned me to rust. Sooner than later, I'll need a savior… I'll need a savior…."**_Somehow as she glanced back and forth between her new friends, her eyes always found their way back to Ichigo. She couldn't shake them off! She even tried to concentrate her stare on the camera, but the carrot-top somehow attracted her violet orbs like a magnet. She had to admit she was _a little _attracted to him, but nothing more! They were just friends and they were going to stay that way… So why can't she take her eyes off him?

"_**Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small… Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall, save me…"**_ Her eyes locked onto Ichigo's warm, amber irises. She mindlessly played the chords to the song, unaware that her mouth was half-open. It was like she was staring into nothing but space, but she was actually losing herself in his eyes: "_His eyes are beautiful… I've never seen any other like—wait, what am I thinking? I haven't even known him for a day… He's just some stupid, scowly nuisance with unusually cute orange hair… and he's muscu—my god, what's wrong with me?"_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! _

Rukia shook her head, breaking out of her thoughts. Tatsuki had snapped her fingers to get the guitar player out of La-La Land, which worked. She was still playing the chords, but she stopped singing. Blush crept onto her features.

"Sorry! I got a bit… distracted. By a sudden memory," she lied. She blinked a couple times then smiled into the camera, resuming her previous activity.

"_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away; I just wanna be so much, and shake off the dust that turned me to rust. Sooner than later, I'll need a savior… I'll need a savior…" **_Ichigo could've sworn she was looking directly in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he couldn't break away from her gaze. Her voice was light, soft, and amazing, and the way she played her guitar was smooth, but the only thing he could focus on was her. It continued to intrigue him how she could play so beautifully and sound so calm and peaceful when she was actually hurting inside. He decided that he didn't like her in _that _way—it wasn't possible. They'd only known each other for not even a whole day, but he strangely felt really attracted to her. He was disappointed when Tatsuki brought her back to Earth.

With that, Rukia ended the song. Clapping followed after, and Grimmjow whistled again. By then, all of Orihime's tears had dried.

"That was really good, Kuchiki-san!" the busty girl complimented. "Wow, you're really talented! I wish I could sing as well as you can!"

"Still haven't lost your touch eh, Rukes?" Shuuhei punched her shoulder lightly as she offered him a smirk. "I don't slack off like you and Renji," she joked. "Do you guys still play electric guitar and drums?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, Shuu' practices electric guitar every week and I barely play the drums anymore, but I still do. Sometimes we play in one of the performing arts club's shows."

"That was great, Kuchiki! I'll send it to Shihoin-sensei now. I'll text you her review of it in the morning. I guess I'll skip the cake today. Right now I gotta run—Kuukaku's counting on me to keep Ganju out of trouble while she makes fireworks. See you guys tomorrow!" Kaien hastily explained. He shoulder hugged Rukia before dashing out the door, which made Ichigo's chest feel tight. _"I am most definitely __**not **__jealous. I will __never__ be jealous of Kaien Shiba."_

Grimmjow smirked at his close friend. "_Looks like Ichigo's gettin' pretty jealous of Shiba…" _He shot the carrot-top a look that said, 'Make a move before it's too late'. The orange-headed male glared at the blue-headed one, 'Shut up. I know'.

The timer went off, releasing an annoying 'chirp' sound, startling the teens in the living room. Renji's mouth watered. "The cake's done! C'mon, dude," he commanded Shuuhei as he gently lifted Tatsuki off his lap and onto the couch before kissing her on the cheek. He followed him into the kitchen.

The man with the '69' tattooed on his cheek moved the cake from the oven onto the kitchen island. The redhead got the vanilla ice cream ready and soon they filled the strawberry cake with it. They grabbed the freshly cut strawberries and frosting from the fridge and decorated the cake all over, then set it on the big kitchen table. The top of the cake read, "Welcome _home_, Rukia!" with two small hearts near the end. When they were forced to move from Seireitei City away from Rukia, they knew her home was taken away from her. Her sister had already passed and her grandfather had already moved by the time they had to go to Karakura, leaving the poor girl all alone. The least they could do was make her feel at home again—even if it wasn't her actual home.

Soon everyone crowded around the kitchen table. "Before we cut the cake, let's welcome the short-stack home," declared Shuuhei. Orihime squealed and took her camera out. She placed her camera on the kitchen island far enough to get everyone in the picture. "On three, everyone!" she chirped.

"One… two… three!" they counted as the busty girl ran to take her place next to Tatsuki before hitting the 5-second timer button.

"Welcome home, Rukia!" they cheered as the flash filled the room for a second. Orihime ran to get the camera and got ready to take a picture of Rukia cutting the cake.

"Man, you guys act like it's my birthday or something!" the short girl joked. "But you know, I get really nervous when someone's taking a picture of me… I'm not really sure you guys can trust me cutting the cake without demolishing it."

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo jokingly rolled his chocolate-brown eyes, then towered over Rukia from behind and held the hand she had the knife in. "I'll help you cut it," he offered. Rukia nodded as they got ready for the picture.

"Ready, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked. "One… two… three!" Another flash filled the room. The busty girl handed her camera to the two that cut the cake so they could see the picture. At first, Ichigo thought the picture looked good since they were both smiling into the camera, but the more he looked at it the more he realized what position they were in. To draw attention away from his pink cheeks, he handed the camera to Rukia who had almost the same reaction as he did.

"Aw! You and Kurosaki-kun are so kawaii!" the orange-haired girl giggled. Grimmjow gave his friend a thumbs up. Ichigo sighed and changed the subject. "Let's just eat the cake already!"

Ichigo's POV

It's 7:12 right now. Everyone left a while ago after telling Rukia about themselves, the school, and the separate groups and cliques of KHS over cake—I was the only one who stayed with her because I didn't like how she had to be home alone until her ass of a brother came home, we needed to do homework, and I kinda like—wait, what? I _don't _like her! I'm pretty sure I don't! I've been telling myself that the whole time we were here, but somehow I can't drop it… What the hell?

I'm in her room—which I expected to be hella girly, but it was actually pretty cool and really brought out her personality… plus, she didn't wear makeup, which was really weird 'cause all the girls I knew wore makeup. Even Tatsuki had some eyeliner lying somewhere around her house— with her and we're doing Trig homework, and because of the stupid argument I had earlier today with that _Shiba_-ass, she's teaching me how to do the problems. I already know how to do the problems, but I guess I kind of enjoyed it when she was teaching me. She's pretty… WAIT. I MEAN, SHE'S PRETTY SMART. Yup. She's pretty smart… Geez, what's wrong with me? I started sweating a bit from freaking out.

"Ichigo? Are you sick or something? You're sweating." Rukia looked at me all confused, then she grabbed a small towel and started dabbing my face.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I quickly composed myself and thanked her before pushing her hand away gently. We just finished all our homework and I realized it was almost dinner time. I started texting my old man.

'**7:15 PM-You: cant make it 2 dinner, goatface. staying with friend until her brother comes home. tell yuzu im sry.**

**7:16 PM-Old Man: ok rmb 2 wear condom**'

I felt my cheeks getting a bit hot and scowled. The old man never leaves me alone about girls and getting the right protection! I texted him back with, '**shut up u perv**'. He texted back saying something about wanting grandchildren. When will he get it through his thick skull that I'm only 16 and don't have a girlfriend?

I watched Rukia put our things away and remembered what Shuuhei and Renji told me before they left…

_Flashback,_ Ichigo's POV

_Tatsuki was at the door. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow offered to walk Orihime since her brother Sora made dinner at home for her. "Come on, idiot!" she yelled at Renji with flames in her eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't hurry up!" Man, I sure felt bad for him. _

_Renji and Shuuhei soon started walking towards the door, but stopped at me. Shuuhei had his hand on my right shoulder and Renji had his hand on my left. _

"_Rukia hasn't shed a tear in 7 years," Renji started. Shuuhei continued, "We know you and Kaien are starting to have the hots for her, but just so you know, we'll be ready to kick your ass if you hurt her." _

"_We may be tight, but Rukes is like our little sister. Just wanted to warn you, man," Renji finished. I scoffed and told them I could probably kick both their asses if that happened, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was only a bet, right? After I win it, all I had to do was call things off with Rukia, right? No.. it wouldn't be that easy. I didn't have the heart to do that to her… Ugh, how did I get myself into this mess?_

_Renji, Tatsuki, and Shuuhei left, which left me with Rukia. I suggested that we do homework, so she led me upstairs to her room incase her brother walked through the living room door. _

Present, Ichigo's POV

I was kind of mad about my poor choice. How could I be so stupid accepting Grimmjow's stupid bet? If I called it off now, everyone would know I chickened out by tomorrow. I don't fucking know what to do. I don't like her… but don't I? If I didn't, why would I be—I hate to admit this—_jealous_ of that son-of-a-bitch Shiba? It's not like me and Rukia were going out or anything… She's not like any girl I've ever met, though. She's not cocky like the rest of the nobles, she's not mean like that Nakamura-bitch, and she's not a total push-over. She was strong enough to hold in tears for 7 years, stood up for herself, and taught people a lesson even when she was a little kid. Plus, she's talented and smart… andcute… GEEZ. THERE I GO AGAIN.

**You gotta admit ya like her, King. **

Hichigo, my stupid, evil conscience started talking. I told him I didn't like her!

**Quit denying it. If you don't make a move on her, Shiba will. And if Shiba tries, I'll have to take her. **

He started laughing, but I just shook it off. I turned to Rukia, "Hey, wanna order a pizza? My old man said I could stay here 'til your brother comes."

"Sure. I'll pay," she offered. I felt my brows furrow. "No. I'm paying," I insisted. She put her hands on her hips—typical female stance—and glared at me. "_I'm paying." _She sounded assertive, but I wasn't going to give up. "I'm paying!" I yelled.

"I'M PAYING!"

"NO, I'M PAYING!"

"I'M THE HOST! MY HOUSE, MY RULES: I'M PAYING!"

I pointed at her and growled. "YOUR OPINIONS DON'T MATTER! I'M—" I felt my hand slip off the bed and fell backwards. I flipped over on the wooden floor and started rubbing my head. I could hear Rukia laugh her ass off. She started wiping her tears while holding her stomach and kicking her feet. I had to admit, she looked pretty cute..

"F-Fine! We'll p-pay half, hahaha!" she tried to stop laughing, but it only made her laugh even more. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Fine, Midget," I agreed. She lightly punched my thigh. "Shut up, Strawberry."

I ordered a pepperoni and pineapple pizza—surprisingly, both our favorite—and it came in half an hour. I sat next to her on her bed and she turned on the TV; George Lopez was on.

She squealed, "I love this show! It's one of my favorites. It's hilarious—I love Benny!" I laughed. Benny was one of my favorite characters too.

"_And most of all, I'm thankful for finally having a father like Lalo," George finished saying grace. _

"_I guess working that head through my pelvis dudn't _(That's how she says 'doesn't') _mean jack," Benny complained. She and George glared at each other. _

Rukia and I both laughed and I felt her head rest on my shoulder. I didn't mind though—she was my friend, and for some reason, I liked it. We continued to eat pizza, drink soda and share laughs as we watched TV. It was the most fun I've had in a while—the kind of fun that isn't wild and out of control. Just innocent, sweet fun with a new friend—**who you like, King. **I told Hichigo to shut up again. I wanted to enjoy my time with her before her brother came home. I wanted to rub it in Kaien's face. I sort of wanted to hold her hand. I have no idea how it happened, but I had a small crush on Rukia Kuchiki in less than a day.

It was really dark outside when we heard a car pull up in the driveway. Rukia started freaking out and grabbed something from her closet. It looked like a plastic rope, and I was confused.

"What's that?" I asked. "A rope ladder," she said. I was still confused. Did she want to surprise her brother outside or something? My thoughts were broken when she suddenly pushed me to her balcony.

"What're you—" she cut me off and threw the rope ladder over the balcony rail. We heard the front door close and she turned to me with a worried look. "If Byakuya sees you in my room, he'll kill us both! You can't take the front door out without running into him, so climb down the ladder! Hurry!" she explained frantically. I guess I had no choice but to climb down. I started climbing down, backpack on my shoulders, but stopped halfway and loudly whispered to her, "I'll text you later, Midget!" She smiled, blew a kiss to me, and waved before closing the balcony doors. I blushed _a little, _kept my scowl onand wondered if she was teasing me. She probably was, but I didn't care—I liked it. I continued down the ladder and once my feet touched the ground, I ran across the street to my house, hoping her brother didn't suspect anything.

I caught my breath at the front door before pulling out my house key, but as I dug through my pockets my old man delivered a flying kick, swinging the door open and hitting my face. "I-CHI-GO! " I doubled over in pain and rubbed my face, then I glared at him. I can never come home in peace!

Oyaji crossed his arms and started boasting, 'cause he's a friggin' conceited goatface. "HOH! YOU ARE LOSING YOUR TOUCH! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! MASAKI, WE TOOK HOME THE WRONG CHI—" I kicked his face mid-sentence and it was his turn to double over. "OW! ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY!" The old man started crying and pointed an accusing finger at me. I scoffed and walked past him only to be kicked on the back—hard. "OI! QUIT BEING A DOUCHE, OLD MAN!" I yelled. We started fighting like we usually do and I was kicking his ass, if I do say so myself.

"SO WHEN AM I GOING TO MEET YOUR WOMAN, ICHIGO?" my dad yelled enthusiastically. How he keeps all that energy bottled up in him I will never know.

"FOR THE LAST TIME: **I DON'T HAVE A WOMAN**. I SWEAR, EVERYTHING I SAY TO YOU GOES IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER!" I complained. It was the same routine everyday—he'd attack me and ask me about a girl.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING UNTIL—" he checked his watch "—9 O'CLOCK, MY BOY? THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION WOULD BE A WOMAN!"

I knew he wouldn't let it drop, so I tried to make something up. "..I WAS AT GRIMMJOW'S WORKING ON A PROJECT!" I growled. I didn't wanna deal with his childish crap.

"LIAR! YOU SAID 'HER' ON THE TEXT! SEE? SEE? SEE?" he pushed his phone into my face and showed me the text. Shit. I slapped his hand away and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN IT!" To make sure this conversation was over, I stomped upstairs. I heard Karin say, "Ichi-nii's mad now. Nice job, goatface," and the sound of Dad getting punched in the stomach. I smirked. Thanks, kid. I walked by the twins' room and opened the door to find Yuzu sleeping soundly. I smiled a little—I liked to make sure my sisters were okay.

I walked to my room and threw on my sleeping attire, which consisted of a wife beater—I didn't like the name of the shirt, but I preferred it over 'man tank top'—and my navy-blue boxers. I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper across my room and turned on my laptop. I logged in and the weird little welcome sound played, then while the icons and settings loaded I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth, I logged onto Facebook to find a notification. It was a friend request from… Rukia Kuchiki. I smirked and clicked the accept button, then I went on her page and skimmed through her photos. There were pictures that she took of herself for her display picture, the length of her hair getting a bit longer each time I clicked. A little notification rectangle appeared on the bottom left of the screen: "**Rukia Kuchiki **tagged **a photo of you. **9:34 PM" I clicked it and it took me to the pictures we took today. I realized how close we were in the group pictures and blushed a little. Just a little. Then, I came across the one where I helped her cut the cake. I felt the corners of my mouth pull and saved the picture as 'Me and the Midget'.

I scrolled down to read the comments: "**Orihime Inoue **Kawaii~ ^_^" "**Tatsuki Arisawa **Ichigo's becoming a man." "**Keigo Asano **Ichigo can't be a man if he has no dick!" I glared at that one. I continued to read the rest of them. "**Kaien Shiba **I don't see why this is considered cute. I mean, Kuchiki is, but I don't know about Kurosaki." Wow. Leave it to that ass to say something like that. "**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Yo, Shiba. Lay off." I smirked and clicked the 'like' link on his comment, then clicked the 'like' link below the picture. Another notification popped up in the corner: "**Rukia Kuchiki **commented on **a photo of you. **9:45 PM" I clicked it and it refreshed the picture, then I scrolled down to see her comment. "**Rukia Kuchiki **Lol, Kaien, gtfo! I think it's cute =)" I snickered, 'cause she just told Shiba off. I clicked the 'like' link on her comment, then commented the picture myself. "**Ichigo Kurosaki **My pro cake cutting skills. Jealous?" Rukia liked my comment and commented back. "**Rukia Kuchiki **You wish! :o" I smirked and yawned, then went back to browsing her pictures. I saw a bunch of them with her and her grandfather, and old ones with her sister that weren't on the wall in her living room. I 'like'd the picture of her, Shuuhei, and Renji in sixth grade. She was smiling like a goofball while they had each other's arms draped across their shoulders. There were a bunch of other pictures of her playing her guitar or piano, and some where she was at different fancy restaurants or something with her brother. Her brother looked like someone I did _not _want to meet or mess with.

I sighed, then checked the weather before turning my laptop off. Light snow was to fall tomorrow morning, and that reminded me that I had until December 8th to get her to fall for me. I was still pissed at myself for making the dumbest decision ever, but then an idea popped up in my head. ..I could get her to fall for me—not because of the bet, but because no way in hell would I let Shiba have her.. and I kind of liked her..—and make sure she doesn't know about the bet… I'll secretly get the Lakers tickets from Grimmjow and invite her to go with me after all this is over with. Yeah. That'll work!

I whipped out my phone and searched up and down my contacts list until I found who I was looking for: "**Midget** Call – Send Text – Send Video Msg" I touched the Send Text button and started texting her. '**10:06 PM-You: Sup, Midgy?**' I lay on my side on my bed and waited for her to reply. My phone vibrated and for some reason, I could feel my heart beat faster as I touched the Read Msg button.

'**10:10 PM-Midget: Nothing, Strawberry :-)**' I smirked. '**10:13 PM-You: how'd it go with your bro?**' I waited again for her response.

'**10:15 PM-Midget: alright. he asked me how i ate a whole box of pizza and drank a bottle of soda by myself. my excuse was lameee! i told him i was really hungry—even though he knows i don't eat a lot. but he believed it cuz he told me to make sure i cleaned my room.**' I felt relieved that her brother didn't suspect a thing.

'**10:19 PM-You: that's good. i was afraid he found out. so whatcha up to, Cutie?**' I can't believe I just called her a cutie. I've never called anyone that before—it felt weird, but she was indeed cute in my eyes.

'**10:25 PM-Midget: lol, you sound like Kaien! he calls me that on text. im just textin you & him**' I scowled so hard my lips were frozen. Ew. Shiba's texting her. What a dick. I felt my phone vibrate in my hands: '**10:26 PM-Midget: nvm he just ditched me for sleep x)**' I felt relief wash over me again. Ha, he's so weak he can't stay up past 11:00. What a loser. I really hate that guy. '**10:30 PM-You: dont worry, ill stay up with you. let me walk you to school tmrw. ill buy u coffee**' I offered. She replied again. '**10:33 PM-Midget: haha okaaayz~ thanks, Berry! =) Kaien can go fall in a hole for ditching me! hehe**' I chuckled at her joke, but I half-wished it was true. We continued to text until she stopped replying around 12 AM. I figured she fell asleep, so I plugged my phone charger in and left it on my bedside table. Soon, I fell asleep—and strange enough, I was pretty sure I didn't have my scowl on.

**YAY. I have finished another chapter. ;) I cut down the song lyrics to "Saviour" by LIGHTS. For some reason, the title is spelled Savio****u****r instead of Savior.. But yeah. Here's the video, if you want to watch it, to see how Rukia played it for the gang: **

**Qjg72ib-pFA** **Replace that with the stuff after 'watch?v=' on a youtube link.**

**Or just search up "Saviour by LIGHTS Acoustic". **

**Skip to 00:29. That's where she starts it. **

**& when Shuuhei describes how he met Rukia and Renji, it's based off the episode where Renji has a flashback to when they were kids. I think episode 32? Don't really remember.**

**Sorry if you came across any mistakes. Man, break's almost over =( Shit, I got homework to do! T_T **

**I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP.**

**Until next time..**

**CutieTea(= !**


	5. Morning Coffee

**Thank you guys for reviewing on chapter 4. It is very much appreciated. =) Maybe there will be some Miyako later on. ^_~ "Save the One, Save the All" by T.M. Revolution is definitely a kick ass song. **

**I apologize for any mistakes I make. I didn't re-read it, trololoolollolololol. x) **

**My name isn't Tite Kubo, so I don't own Bleach. ;( **

Ichigo's POV

"IIIIIIIII-CHIIIIII-GOOOOOO~!"

I woke up to the crazy old man breaking my fucking door off its hinges with a flying kick. He jumped on my bed and before I could get up and defend myself, he sat on my stomach. Damn, this old fart's heavy. I was too damn tired from deprivation of sleep to shove Oyaji off, which was pretty fucking unfortunate considering he leaned over and started breathing heavily on my face.

I gave him a disgusted scowl while he stared at me before yelling, "GOOOOOD MORNINGGGGGGG!" I blinked slowly and broke out of drowsiness. "YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE CRAP!" I finally had the strength to kick that geezer off and through the roof. I was pretty damn pissed—I hate it when Dad decides to wake me up in the morning. Where's Yuzu when you need her?

"YOU BETTER FIX MY ROOF, GOATFACE!" I growled, even though it was my fault he broke the ceiling. I didn't care though—it's the least he can do for obnoxiously waking me up. I thought that was the end of that when he decided to stick his annoying neck into my room again. "WHY ARE YOU MAD, MY BOY? DID I DISRUPT A WET DREAM?" My ears flinched and I turned to glare at him. "YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"DADDY IS NOT A PERVERT! HE'S JUST TRYING TO SEE IF HIS SON'S BANANA HAS—" I shut the geezer up by chucking a textbook at his face. He fell through the hole in the ceiling and onto the floor of my room. I quickly grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a red T-shirt, a clean pair of boxers and my towel and practically jogged to the bathroom just to get away from that crazy old fart. He needs to understand that I need my personal fucking space.

I took my usual quick shower and got dressed—and damn, I smell pretty good. For some reason, I double-checked if I looked alright (not that I'm ugly or anything).. I kept fixing my shirt and I made sure my jeans were completely rolled down. My hair was perfectly spiked and I brushed my teeth _extra _hard. Usually I don't give a shit and just head off to school, but today I don't friggin' know why I'm taking my time making sure everything's perfect. What the hell is wrong with me?

I went back to my room, slipped on my socks and black classic Vans and grabbed my backpack and cell phone. I glanced out the window to see faint snowflakes falling from the sky. Shit. It's gonna be one hell-of-a cold day today. Whatever, I'm pretty sure I have a jacket in my locker. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. My stomach growled to the scent of breakfast Yuzu was cooking up—pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Then I remembered Rukia; who is she eating breakfast with today? Her bast—I mean, brother probably already left for work. I wanted to run across the street and eat with her, but Oyaji would probably trail my ass outside and accuse me of selling drugs or some shit for leaving early without breakfast. I had no choice but to sit down and eat with Yuzu and Karin—not that I didn't like eating with my sisters (I fucking love them to death), but the midget was home alone.

"Ichi-nii," I heard Yuzu ask. I looked up and mumbled something like, "Yeah?" through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Is Rukia—" I choked on my food and frantically shook my head to keep her from finishing her question, but it was too late—Oyaji already heard what she'd said.

"WHO'S RUKIA?" Damn. I knew this was coming. His eyes lit up and I swore I saw a rainbow form behind him. I finally stopped choking and sighed. "No one," I said coolly after gulping down some orange juice. I stood up and wiped my mouth with a napkin; I could feel Dad's confused expression glued to me, which only meant I would be pelted with questions when I got home. "Karin, walk with Yuzu today. I'm going to walk… _alone_." I emphasized 'alone' because I had to be careful with my words; she nodded and understood that I meant I was walking Rukia today. I picked up my plate, set it down gently in the sink, stepped outside and closed the front door behind me. I slid the front screen of my phone up and started texting the shorty.

Rukia's POV

"Woooooh!" I was sliding down a rainbow with Chappy the Rabbit in my arms. We slid off the rainbow and onto a cloud, falling straight through to land in a fountain of chocolate-covered strawberries. My eyes sparkled as I examined the scene around us—ice cream plains covered in sprinkles, cotton candy clouds, marshmallow pillows, lollipop fences and a chocolate-covered Ichigo.

Wait—Ichigo? What's that idiot doing here? I let Chappy go free to swim in the chocolate fountain. I couldn't keep my eyes off the carrot-top for some re—oh my fucking god. He's topless and covered in chocolate… I hate to admit this, but HOT DAMN! My heart fluttered when I realized he was walking towards me. Butterflies filled the empty space in my stomach as he inched closer. He finally reached me and extended his arm to touch my face—what the hell is he doing?

"Hey, Midget," he said slyly; there was something about his voice that made me feel shy. I scoffed and crossed my arms. "What, Strawberry?" My voice was uneasy—there was definitely something wrong with me. Suddenly, the scowl-faced moron grabbed two fist-fulls of my blouse and yanked me towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I've always wanted to do this," his chest vibrated as he whispered to me. "Shiba can't have you."

Shiba? What does Kaien have to do with any of this? I looked up to face him. "What about Bya—" That turd-face cut me off. "Byakuya? I took care of him," he said simply. I was damn confused—there would've had to be a war between them if he wanted to even talk to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but something red separated me and Ichigo. I glared at the culprit who dared get in between me and my man—wait, what? My man? WHAT? Fuck. I shook it off and looked at the asshole from bottom to top. As my eyes trailed up, I noticed she wore a fluffy, electric-green tutu (ew!), and a white, sleeveless midriff top and—ARE THOSE ABS? WHAT TEENAGE GIRL HAS ABS? And she's flat-chested! Her arms and legs look like they belong to Chewbacca! Oh my god. Where the hell am I?

I finally reached her head and felt my eyes grow bigger. "OI! RUKES! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I recognized the rough voice and tattoos. "RENJI, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" I exclaimed and pointed at him.

"WAKE. UP. WAKE. UP. WAKE. UP." Renji sounded like a fucking alarm clock. Wait—alarm clock?

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

My eyes shot open and I sat up immediately. I looked around to find various posters of Taylor Swift, Chappy, and a couple other bands, and pictures of me, Shuuhei, and Renji on the walls. Thank_ God _it was only a dream… But for some odd reason, a part of me wanted it to continue. Ichigo, topless and covered in chocolate syrup was etched into my memory. I couldn't stop thinking about it! Renji in a green tutu and white midriff, on the other hand…

Not even gonna talk about it.

I slammed my fist on my alarm clock before kicking the sheets off my legs and collected my outfit for today: a grey and neon-blue cashmere flannel, white tank top, blue skinny jeans and fuzzy socks (it was cold today!). I stretched my arms and yawned, then walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I plugged in my curling iron to let it heat while I got dressed and dried my hair, making sure everything looked alright—flannel with first 2 buttons undone, jeans wrinkleless and rolled all the way down, tank top comfortably positioned under the flannel. I lightly coated my lips with my minty pomegranate lip balm and hung my towel on the bathroom door's hook before picking up the iron to curl my hair differently from yesterday. After curling my hair, I put it up in a messy bun with a couple curly strands falling here and there and accessorized it by shoving intricately painted white chopsticks that I got from Ginrei-jii through it. I did some poses in the mirror and nodded in approval (hey, I like to look good!) before grabbing my white shoulder bag and cell phone, then slipped on my flat-heeled, white mid-calf boots and descended down the stairs.

I made it to the kitchen and found a sticky note on the island: "Make sure to eat your breakfast, Rukia. I will not be home until tomorrow. There is something important going on at work. Here is 15 dollars for food. Remember to lock all the doors. If there is an emergency, you know what number to call. –Byakuya" I sighed, pocketed the 15 bucks and grabbed the plate of French toast, bacon, and eggs and started chowing down—I was pretty damn hungry.

Halfway through eating, I remembered something—Ichigo was going to buy me coffee this morning. I couldn't stop myself from picking up my eating pace; it was as if I couldn't _wait _to meet up with him. I've never felt this feeling before; somehow, he made me look forward to going to school. What the fuck. I've only known him for a day. Damn. I finished my breakfast and put everything in the sink, then grabbed my white scarf and wrapped it around my neck. After that, I picked up my white gloves and slipped them on before heading out the door.

Oh my friggin' gosh. It was ridiculously cold! Yesterday the weather was neutral, but today it made me shiver. I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket, slipped it out and read the text: '**7:05 AM Ichiberry: you ready to go?**' I smiled a bit at Ichigo's nickname on my contacts list; I chose to name him 'Ichiberry' instead of 'Strawberry' because our friends probably already had him under that name.. and 'Strawchigo' didn't sound appealing to me. I wanted to be special. _Hell yeah_.

Just when I was about to text back, I heard a familiar voice call to me from across the street. "Hey, Midget! Don't bother texting back!" I looked up to find Ichigo running across the street to meet me. He stopped and caught his breath with his hands on his knees, then stood up straight and started walking. My feet automatically followed him and soon we were walking side by side. I walked with both arms behind my back, one hand holding onto the other arm's elbow, and apologized to the carrot-head.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." I gave him a smile; I really was sorry for falling asleep on him, otherwise we could've talked more. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the sidewalk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act cool, which made me giggle a little.

"It's fine," he said. "Damn, even with gloves, a scarf and boots on, you're still shivering? You're like a Chihuahua," he joked, "Maybe the coffee will warm you up." I glared at him and frowned. "Just because you're not cold without a jacket on doesn't mean I have to be. And is that a slam to my size?" I could feel a vein popping on my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught that bastard smirking.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" Oh hell no. This bitch was mocking me. I would've given him a nosebleed if my hands weren't so numb, so I let it drop. We continued walking and I could tell my cheeks and ears were getting red because of the temperature. I needed that coffee. Somehow Ichigo knew I was cold, despite how hard I was trying to hide it, and soon I was pulled close to his side—IN A TOTALLY FRIENDLY WAY. Right? RIGHT? Yup. Totally friendly, and _he's really warm... _

We finally made it to the Urahara Coffee Shop and with his free hand, Ichigo held the door open for me. I mouthed 'thanks' to him and headed up to the front counter where a man with a green and white striped hat greeted me. "Hello there! I am Urahara, the perverted owner of this very nifty coffee shop right here in Karakura Town! Today we have a special for couples—buy one latte get one free!" I blushed and shook my head, trying to tell him that Strawberry was just my friend, but he looked like he didn't wanna believe it.

He took my hands in his and said, "Would you and your boyfr—" Ichigo sunk his foot in the owner's face before he could finish, squishing his nose and mouth and leaving behind a red shoeprint.

"Geez, you and Dad never cease to piss me off." He had one of his infamous scowls on and glared at Mr. Urahara, his face beet-red with anger, which gave me the impression that they knew each other. His statement contributed to the image of Dr. Kurosaki I conjured up in my mind: An orange-haired man in his mid-forties, spiky hair, scowl on his face and orange chin stubble; Badass but smart, skillful in surgery, always wearing a doctor's coat with a handy dandy notebook in one pocket, stethoscope around his neck and always asks Berryhead if he has a girlfriend. Based on the information provided by the gang, the only things I knew that were absolute about the man was that he was a doctor, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's father, and he was easy going but was serious when he needed to be. But then again, I never met the man, so my guess could be horribly wrong…

Mr. Urahara's face regained its original shape but retained its red color. He pinched his bleeding nose and apologized to Ichigo. "Sorry 'bout that, Kurosaki-san… I just wanted to offer you and your lady friend a good deal."

Ichiberry's scowl never left. "We'll take the damn offer, but quit sticking your nose in other people's business!" He handed the owner a couple bucks who tipped his hat to thank us before telling two little kids, Ururu and Jinta, (hell yeah I can read nametags) to get started on the coffee. Ichigo and I went to sit at a table near the window. I held my head in my hands with my elbows on the table, closed my eyes and tried to sleep a little. I could hear the idiot across from me chuckle.

"What's so funny.." I mumbled.

"You look like you're falling asleep. Maybe you really do need that coffee."

_Lolfuckyou. _I opened an eye, but before I said anything I noticed the shop's back counter had job applications stacked in a pile near the condiments. Without saying a word to Ichigo, I stood up and went to take one. I read the requirements and it seemed like I qualified for the job, so I took out a pen and started filling it in. I needed a job—not because I didn't have money, but because I'd rather earn a couple bucks than have Byaku-nii give me $10 a day. Plus, I like feeling accomplished. It makes me feel badass.

I finished the application, skipped to the front counter and handed Mr. Urahara the paper, which he gladly accepted.

"Finally! Now Jinta and Ururu have someone to work with other than each other… and you're a female, which is a plus for me!" He gave me the creepiest perverted smile I've ever seen and shook my hand. "You can start today, er…" he glanced at the form again to find my name and continued, "Kuchiki-san!" I gave him a modest smile and told him he didn't have to call me that, but he insisted on it. "Thank you, Mr. Urahara! I won't let you down," I bowed. I walked back to our table after grabbing our coffee and sat down like nothing important happened, just to piss Berryhead off.

"Oi," he said, "What was that about?" I handed him his cup and sipped mine like a boss. "Nothing," I simply said. I could see one of his brows furrow. "Rukia, you don't just get up and shake hands with a man you don't know and call it nothing," he half-growled. I giggled a little and decided to tell him. "I'm going to start working here today," I told him. "I don't want my brother to think I'm an ungrateful, lazy brat."

Ichigo cooled down and sighed. "I work at Unagiya's Sporting Goods. I'll come visit you during my break and we can have lunch together, yeah?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a date," I agreed. He suddenly got quieter… and then I realized my choice of words. I waved my hands frantically in front of my face and started babbling like an idiot. "I m-mean, not a _date _date… Like a friendly lunch date! With a friend! A friendly date!" Wow. I'm fucking smooth.

Ichiberry swallowed before saying, "Unless you're cool with it being a date…"

I blinked a couple times. Am I really okay with it being a date? I mean… I've only known him for a day, and he's already been in my room on my bed, sharing pizza, texting and walking with me to school… And I guess I'm a little attracted to him. _A little_.

Okay, a lot. Sue me.

Ichigo may be a scowling, annoying idiot carrot-head, but it's pretty sweet how he walks his sisters to make sure no one messes with them. He sings and plays guitar (which is a turn on –squeal-), his name's cute and he's muscular (but not too muscle-y!), plus his hair's a unique color for a guy. I like that. And when you combine our names, it's Ichikia or Rukigo… and if we got married, my name would be Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki, and our son—what the hell am I doing? Fantasizing about our nonexistent family already… Why does Berryhead have to be so attractive? Damn. Maybe I do like him. Wait, no I don't. DENY DENY DENY! But then I do! But then I don't..!

OKAY, FINE. I DO. Are you happy now?

I guess I'll give it a try. "Sounds good," I said. I swear I saw him smile. I SWEAR.

"Cool," was all he said. Then it became all awkward. My phone started shaking the table from its stupid vibrating, which scared the crap outta me. I picked it up and read the text: '**7:16 AM Kaien: shihoin-sensei luved ur song! she wants u 2 duet with orihime 4 the november show and shes giving u 2 months 2 write a song 4 spirit week in january. U can do a duet 4 that and get help from sum1 (hint: me!).. well yea check ur locker! see u at lunch ttyl :-)' **I smiled like a total geek. It felt nice to know that someone like Yoruichi Shihoin liked my song—not that it wasn't great knowing my friends liked it. And I thought Inoue only danced in the PAC… And wow, she wants me to write my own song for Spirit Week, and she's giving me 2 months to do it! No way. I'm beyond psyched.

"What is it?" Ichigo sounded paranoid about it. I kept my smile on and told him. "Kaien just texted me. He said Shihoin-sensei loved my song and that she wants me to duet with Inoue in the November show and write a song due on Spirit Week. He said I could do a duet and then… he hinted to me to ask him…" I didn't know why, but I was reluctant to sing with him. Berryhead sensed my hesitance.

"Typical Shiba," he sounded annoyed. "Is something bugging you?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "…Yeah, but I'll tell you on the way to school. C'mon." We both stood up and I followed him out the door before telling Mr. Urahara I'd be there afterschool. We walked side by side again, Ichigo blocking me from the street. He put his arm around me again like earlier, and I was getting used to it.

"So what's on your mind, Midget?" he asked. I sipped some coffee and looked at him. "Well, I kind of… _don't _want to duet with Kaien," I confessed. He smirked and pressed the button to cross the street, "And why not?" We waited for the cars to drive by and I sighed. "He acts really weird towards me," I said, "It feels like he… _stalks_ me or something." He called me conceited and I told him to shut up.

"Anyway," I continued, "I think his creeper status will only get bigger if I duet with him." Ichigo looked away from me and said, "Don't you like him, though?" I was actually surprised and weirded out. Kaien wasn't ugly or disgusting or anything, it's just that I find Carrothead more attractive. I mean, I like the guy! C'mon! Doesn't pizza and George Lopez mean anything to him? "Hell no," I said, "I like someone else." Suddenly, the idiot was interested. "Who?" he asked. I would've told him it was him, but I don't think he'd like me back. I kind of had the impression that he was one of those guys who as soon as they find out someone repulsive likes them, they'll high-tail it outta there. So I said, "It's a secret," and he went all emo-kid scowly bish on me. Oh well.

"I'll duet with you. I-I mean, you know, so Shiba won't volunteer himself… I can even help you write the song! Y-yeah!" He scratched his head nervously and stuttered. What the hell is up with him?

My head snapped up to look at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah, Shiba may be better than me at dancing, but he might as well bend over and kiss my ass when it comes to singing." I was screaming like an obsessed fangirl on the inside and wanted to jump up and down, but to make it seem like I wasn't a psychotic maniac freak thing I smiled and hugged his side. "Thanks, Strawberry." He poked my ribs, which made me jump (I'm ticklish!). "No prob, Midget."

We made it to school and I practically ran to my locker to see what Kaien wanted me to see. Ichigo ran after me and when he got to my locker, I finished entering my combination. I opened the door to find a huge gift basket with a bunch of chocolate-covered strawberries, a Chappy doll, Chappy notebook, and Chappy gel pens. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I fucking love Chappy and chocolate-covered strawberries, nomnomnom. I grabbed the basket to find a little card attached to it.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked. I opened it and read it out loud for him to hear: "Dear Kuchiki, Sorry I couldn't stick around for the cake yesterday—I was in a rush. Hopefully this makes up for it. Welcome to Karakura! –Kaien. P.S. Lunch today is my treat." A small smile spread on my face as I read it. I felt really flattered. Kaien was one sweet guy, but there's just _something _about Ichiberry that makes me go ballistic on the inside; I just can't put my finger on it.

"I wonder how he knows what my favorite things are," I pondered aloud.

Ichigo seemed tense. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he is a stalker," he grumbled.

I glanced in my locker again and found another card. It was pink with a bunch of colorful, sparkly letters that read, "You're Invited!" I opened the card and read it out loud again. "Rukia Kuchiki, you're invited to my house party! Food and drinks will be provided there. I have a pool, so come in your bikini if you want. ;) Bring anybody you'd like. It starts tonight at 8:00! –Rangiku Matsumoto," my eyes trailed down to the lower half of the card, where something else was written: "By the way, bring Ichigo Kurosaki—I know you guys got somethin' going on ;) Don't deny it~ !" followed by a hot-pink kiss mark that Rangiku probably marked on every card. I cocked an eyebrow because who the hell would swim in a bikini in this weather? And it was real strange how lots of people think I have a 'thing' with Ichigo. . Whatever, probably doesn't mean anything—even though I want it to.

Third Person POV

Ichigo scratched his orange head. "Tch, Rangiku always has a house party. _Every fucking month_," he sighed.

"Come with me."

"You want me to go with you?" the guitar player asked. Rukia nodded. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang is going, so why don't we go?" her eyes sparkled. "Plus, it's my first house party—not including all those uptight, business people house parties that I go to with my brother."

He shrugged. "I guess—but only if you want to. I'll pick you up around 7:30, then we'll walk to her house, okay?" The short girl nodded again when Orihime ran up to her. She caught her breath, grabbed both Rukia's hands and jumped up and down. "Kuchiki-san! I wanted to sing like you, so I asked Shihoin-sensei and she thinks I may have some singing talent," she excitedly cheered, "and she thinks my voice and yours go well together! She wants us to perform next Wednesday during the November assembly, after a couple of the PAC's routines and dance numbers!" Rukia jumped with the airheaded princess. "I know. Kaien texted me! I'm happy for you, Inoue!" Ichigo just stood there, feeling awkward as ever with two of the most beautiful girls in school jumping next to him.

The passing period bell rang and soon Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were in their 1st period classes. Rukia left Kaien's gift basket in her locker and planned with Orihime their rehearsal schedule every other day until the day of the assembly came.

3rd period, Unohana-sensei's health class

Senna Nakamura and Rinako Yamaguchi stared in disgust as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki walked through the door together. Senna scowled mainly at the girl while Rinako just stuck her tongue out childishly at the sight. Leaning back against her chair with her legs crossed on the table, Senna played with the hem of her cheerleading skirt. "What's so great about _that _girl," she sneered, "it's obvious I look way better. Right, Rin-chan?" The redheaded cheerleader examined her freshly-painted turquoise nails and nodded. "Of course, Sen-chan. We're probably the best looking! I mean, why would we be on the cheer squad if we weren't?" she stated.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Rangiku flipped her strawberry-blonde hair as she texted Gin. "Just because she isn't on the squad doesn't make her ugly. Get over yourselves," she turned to Senna, "Especially you. Get it through your thick skull that Ichigo isn't interested in anyone like you." Momo and Miyako giggled at the head cheerleader's burn. "He is _so _interested in me! Wanna see?" the purple-haired cheerleader challenged. She got up from her seat and stormed her way towards Ichigo, pushing Rukia into Grimmjow and stood in front of him. Grimmjow caught the off-balance Rukia and held onto her shoulders to keep her from falling. He glared at the Nakamura-bitch as his teeth gritted.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Chestless?" he growled. 'Chestless' was the nickname nearly everyone knew Senna by, because her chest was flat as hell during freshman year, and all of a sudden they grew to C-cups at the beginning of this year. The amber-yellow-eyed girl just ignored him. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled slyly. "I-chi-go-kuuun," she chirped. Rukia couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how close she was to the guitar player.

"I thought I told you well over a million times: **Don't fucking touch me**," he yelled. He tried to shake her off, only to have her tighten her hold on him. "You know you like it," she flirted, "hug me back, Honey." She smirked at Rukia who in return scowled, but just stood there unable to do anything about it without it seeming like she had feelings for Ichigo. Grimmjow stepped up and grabbed Senna's arms in a tight grip, prying them off his friend. She kicked and punched the blue-haired baseball captain in an attempt to break free, but failed. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID POSER!" she screamed. He ignored her and carried her by her arms back to the cheerleaders' table. "Ey, Ran," he said, "keep this annoying-ass bitch _away_ from us. God fucking damn, she needs to fuckin' learn a lesson." He harshly swung her towards her chair and returned to Ichigo, who was making sure Rukia was okay, with his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, screaming at you not to touch him, then having to have his friend pry you off his shoulders _totally _means he's into you," Rangiku sarcastically remarked. Senna glared at the icy-eyed cheerleader and moped with her cheek resting on her hand, her elbow supporting it on the table. An idea filled her head and she turned to her best friend Rinako, who smiled in return, knowing Senna was coming up with a plan. The redhead practically knew what her best friend conjured up in her mind. Both girls turned their heads to Rangiku, batting their amber-yellow and sea-green eyes and put on the fakest, most devious smiles ever. Their words were practically made of venom.

"So, Rukia's coming to your party tonight, right…?"

Lunch

After running 4 snakes on the football field, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki and Grimmjow tiredly walked to 15J.

"Damn Zaraki-sensei for making us run 4 times," the tomboy complained. As soon as they walked through the doors of the PAC's rehearsal room, Kaien was in sight. "Hey guys! Kuchiki!" he greeted enthusiastically. He held a plastic bag up, containing onigiri, Arizona Teas, and two slices of cheesecake. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a corner of the room, sat down and started unpacking their lunch. Rukia glanced back at Ichigo, who turned his head away and scowled. _"I fucking hate Shiba."_

"Dude, it's so obvious ya dig her," Grimmjow pointed out. Tatsuki was already at Renji, Orihime, and Ulquiorra's table. "It's funny, 'cause ya fell for her before she fell for ya," he smirked. "Oh, how will you _ever _win those tickets now that Shiba's got her?" He was getting a kick out of taunting his orange-headed friend.

"Shut up, dickhead," Ichigo growled. "I don't like her." The blue-haired teen cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? You sure about that, Carrothead? 'Cause last time I checked, you're not supposed to say you don't like someone if you drooled over them while they were playing guitar." That earned him a glare from the berryhead. "Look," Grimmjow started, "if ya really like her, I'll tryta keep guys offa her when I see 'em—but don't think I'm callin' off the bet. Ya still gotta get her to fall for ya by December 8th."

The freshman photographer for the KHS newsletter scurried over to Ichigo and Grimmjow and handed them the school paper, Kaien's arm draped on Rukia's shoulder on the front page. "H-Here's the newsletter mainly a-about Rukia K-Kuchiki's arrival y-yesterday," Hanataro stuttered. Ichigo swiped the paper from his hands and read the article: "Yesterday during lunch in the Performing Arts Club's rehearsal room, Kaien Shiba challenged newcomer Rukia Kuchiki to a dance battle. The two danced their hearts out to Telephone by Lady GaGa, many of our very KHS lions gathering around to watch the amazing performance. Both Shiba and Kuchiki had a good time performing. Shihoin-sensei, lead choreographer of the PAC, honored Rukia Kuchiki with the role of Kaien Shiba's leading lady." His brows furrowed at the memory, then he flipped to the last article. "**Rukia Kuchiki: The Voice of an Angel-**Everybody knows Rukia can dance, but can she sing? Yesterday at the Kuchiki household, Kaien Shiba recorded Rukia Kuchiki singing an original song called _**Saviour**_! The video is viewable on the KHS website. According to Shihoin-sensei, Kuchiki had the voice of an angel! It is revealed that Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue will be doing a duet at next Wednesday's November assembly. Their photo shoot promoting the performance will take place tomorrow after school—posters will be up by Friday! Let's see if Kuchiki really has the talent to sing live on stage, along with Inoue!" A screenshot of Rukia from yesterday was next to it, smiling as she held her guitar. Orihime's ID picture was next to Rukia's at the bottom of the page.

Rukia got up from her spot in the corner with Kaien and smoothed out her flannel. "Thanks for the gift basket, Kaien," she said. "Thanks for lunch, too, but I really want to hang out with uh… Shuuhei and Renji," she lied—she really wanted to hang with Ichigo. The raven-spiked teen stood up after her, a half-eaten rice ball in his hand. "Really? Maybe we can do lunch some other time," he mumbled through a mouthful of onigiri, understanding the two were her best friends. She laughed and hugged him, showing more gratitude for the basket and lunch before skipping off to Ichigo and Grimmjow, who sat with the gang at their table as Senna walks towards them.

"Hi, Boyfriend," she winked at Ichigo, flipping her purple hair. Ichigo scowled and glared at her, "I'm not your fucking boyfriend!" She turned her attention to the rest of them, rolling her eyes. "Losers," she gagged. She then turned to Rukia, face to face. "So I heard you're trying to steal my man, bitch," she sneered, "I don't know what kind of makeup you're using, but it doesn't make you look any better, so stop trying to impress everyone." She smirked as if she were victorious. Tatsuki stood up and shot Senna a deadly glare. "First of all, no one wants to be your man," she insulted, earning a laugh from the gang and a cocky hair flip from Senna. "Second of all, Rukia isn't trying to impress anyone. She's got natural talent, and she doesn't need makeup to make her look good."

"Oh really?" Senna questioned, "Let's make sure, then…" she grabbed Shuuhei's chocolate milk carton, opening it.

"Hey, I was gonna drink that!" he yelled.

She just ignored him. Rukia raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Senna was about to do. The cheerleader raised the now opened carton of milk above the raven-haired girl's head, slowly tipping it over. Chocolate milk began pouring from the carton's opening, landing on Rukia's hair. It splashed and dripped onto her face, her mouth wide open in sudden shock. Senna continued to pour it over her head before turning the carton completely upside down, dumping the rest of it out. Rukia's violet eyes remained closed until the last bit of milk came out, then shot them open again.

"Looks like Tomboy Tatsuki was right," Senna laughed, "you don't wear makeup—it'd be running down your face if you did. Maybe you're just naturally ugly, hahaha!" she crushed the remains of the carton and littered it on the table before turning to walk away. She turned her head and blew a kiss to Ichigo, walking away with her hips swaying side to side in an attempt to seduce him. His face darkened at that bitch, then he started grabbing a handful of napkins and handed them to Rukia. "You alright, Midget?" he asked, somewhat worried that she'd cry over getting an outfit ruined. Her brows furrowed as she took the napkins from his hand, wiping away at her flannel and hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going to do anything about it—she's not worth my time."

"Get a life, Chestless!" Renji yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're a fucking bitch!"

In a corner of the room, Senna victoriously high-fived Rinako. "Tonight, we'll get her at the party," she reminded her best friend. "We'll get her good."

Rukia started shivering, her now wet flannel clinging onto the upper half of her body. "Sh-shit, I don't have a-an extra sh-shirt," she said through chattering teeth. Ichigo scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style, and carried her to his locker without saying a word to the gang while they just sat there, bewildered at the sight of one of the most intimidating guys in school carrying a female. He set her down without removing his hand from her hip while he entered his locker combination. Opening it, he took out a large t-shirt and sweatshirt and handed it to her. She held them in her hands and stared at him questioningly as he closed his locker. He yanked on the lock a couple times, making sure it was locked securely before looking at her.

"Well?" he said, "Go put them on! I didn't hand them to you just for kicks.." He desperately tried to keep his stare _off _her chest, the wet fabric clinging onto her curves.

Rukia's eyes widened a bit before softening up again. "Thanks, Ichigo." She ran to the nearest restroom and stripped off the top before slipping on his large shirt and sweatshirt. She came back out with her wet flannel balled up in her hands, her hair undone, wavy, ebony locks sticky with chocolate milk cascading down her back. Her strawberry friend waited for her outside, blushing _very lightly _at the sight of her. _"Damn, she's cute,"_ he thought as his eyes trailed on her, up and down. _"She looks good in my clothes.." _She threw her wet clothes into a plastic bag and stuffed it into her locker, then went back to Ichigo. She wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek pressed against his chest. "I'm warm again," she said in a sweet, thanking voice. He hugged her back, warmth enveloping both of them, as this was their first full-on hug. It felt like the whole world stopped for them, both in each other's arms, Ichigo feeling like he was protecting her while she felt safe in his embrace. They met yesterday, and today neither of them knew the other had feelings that were still growing for each other. Rukia could just fall asleep in his arms—it felt _that _comfortable. It'd been a while since she felt this kind of warmth; she didn't feel this much even when she reunited with Renji and Shuuhei. For all Ichigo and Rukia knew, this was friendly hug. Just a friendly hug.

Startled by the 5th period bell, they pulled away from each other. For a brief second, their eyes met, locking onto each other before both teens turned away with a hint of light pink on their cheeks, the same thing running through their minds: _How long were we hugging for?_

Ichigo cleared his throat with a cough. "I guess we should get going to Aizen-sensei's class," he suggested.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be late again," she agreed. They picked up their bags and walked together to room 7C, Ichigo relieved that Kaien wasn't with them.

Urahara's Coffee Shop

After about 10 long minutes of arguing with Mr. Urahara about her uniform (he wanted her to wear a revealing outfit, but finally gave in to letting her wear an apron that read, "Urahara's is the best!" in cute, green letters over her clothes), Rukia stood behind the counter, preparing hot cups of coffee to fill the orders of the customers that Tessai took. She started off well with Jinta, Ururu and Tessai, but still felt a little uneasy about the very much perverted Urahara.

"Don't worry," a timid voice advised her, "You'll get used to him. When you get passed all that, Mr. Urahara really is a kind man." Ururu smiled at Rukia while she got the Expresso Machine ready. Jinta grabbed the peppermint mocha coffee cup that Rukia prepared, set it on the counter and yelled, "ORDER NUMBER 37! PEPPERMINT MOCHA COFFEE, NO WHIPPED CREAM!" He turned back to her and continued Ururu's explanation, "Yeah, the boss's kinda dumb, but—" Tessai side-noogied the redhead. "Don't talk about Mr. Urahara that way! He is great and you should be thankful he gave you a job!" Jinta squirmed and flailed skinny arms around, nearly knocking over the coffee Ururu and Rukia just finished making. He huffed and turned his attention back to making drinks as Tessai returned to his station behind the cash register. Rukia chuckled and patted the red and black locks of hair on the kids' heads. "Thanks, you two."

Unagiya's Sporting Goods

"OI, ICHIGO!" Unagiya yelled, adjusting the cap and goggles on her head. "I NEED YOU TO MOVE THESE BOXES TO THE STORAGE ROOM! NOW!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE, DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled back, standing next to her. "Why do you need me to friggin' carry these boxes when obviously you can do it yourself!" he asked, annoyed. He carried the boxes of deflated soccer balls to the back room.

Unagiya-san put a hand on her hip, smirked and gave him a thumbs up. "Because I'm your beautiful employer, and you'll do what I say—if you want to keep your job," she reminded him deviously. He scoffed and mumbled, "Don't you mean _lazy _employer…?" The raven-haired store manager's ears flinched. "What did you say?" she shot a glare at him. "Nothing!" he set down the boxes and walked back out, clapping the imaginary dust off his hands, "Can I go on my break now?" He was really fed up with all the useless crap Unagiya ordered him to do.

"What's the rush, Ichigo?" Unagiya raised an eyebrow. After about 10 seconds of silence, she grinned teasingly. "You have a girlfriend, don't you?" she asked smugly. Ichigo's right eye twitched and he whirled around to face her. "Geez, you're just as bad as Urahara and Dad!" he accused. She shrugged, "All I did was suggest that you had a girlfriend. A simple yes or no question. You didn't have to go all ape-shit on me—you know, unless you really _did _have a girlfriend," she replied slyly. His cheeks felt a little hot and he turned around again, not wanting his boss to see him like that.

"You know, if you really like this girl, be completely honest with her. Be yourself," she advised knowingly.

Guilt suddenly filled his chest. He remembered the bet with Grimmjow and sighed, torn between telling her the truth or keeping it a secret from her. He ran a hand through his wild, orange locks before grabbing his phone and wallet, then stepped out the front door.

"Shut up. I know," he lied.

Unagiya-san, unaware of the boy's dilemma, smirked at his order.

"Good luck, Ichigo."

**Later on, you'll find out why Grimmjow is willing to help Ichigo win the bet, even though he's the one giving up good seats to a Lakers game. xD **

**A picture I crappily drew and colored of Rinako Yamaguchi will be on my profile soon.**

**Until next time,**

**CutieTea =) **


	6. The Party and Confession

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope chapter 5 and my picture of Rinako Yamaguchi (on my profile!) weren't too crappy…**

**I HAVE ****A LOT**** PLANNED FOR THIS FICTION. I just need to piece some things together… and avoid writer's block. x) **

**I have a nice ending in mind and I have 2 scenes to pick from for the very first IchiRuki kiss. I really can't decide on one x) The first couple chapters'll be about fun things and memories and then it'll get more serious later on. I'm guessing this fiction'll go up 'til maybe 25 chapters. We'll see :3 AND I HEARD THERE'S A LOT OF ICHIRUKI IN THE 4****TH**** BLEACH MOVIE. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Oh, and Ginrei Kuchiki in this fiction is a kind character, unlike the cold, stoic one in the anime and manga.**

**This is a pretty long chapter… I wanted to add in some things from their pasts to help with the piecing together of the chapters coming. I'm sorry if you don't like it =( **

Third Person POV

"_You know, if you really like this girl, be completely honest with her. Be yourself._"

Unagiya's words ran through Ichigo's mind as he turned a corner to get to the Urahara Coffee Shop. They ran through his head, each word tantalizing him with every step he took. He couldn't tell Rukia that all the laughing, hugging, and joking were just a lie—because they weren't. True, Grimmjow was the one that taunted and pushed him into opening himself up to her, but as soon as he did, he felt an instant connection. Something about her was reeling him in like bait to a fish, her rough but sweet demeanor having a strange affect on him. He hadn't felt this way—this happiness—since his mother was still alive. He liked it.

But guilt filled his heart, the bet reminding him of Rukia's truthfully sad life. Abandoned by her parents, losing her beloved sister, having her grandfather-in-law and best friends move away, leaving her with her asshole of a brother… Then, having to share meals and conversations with nobody over breakfast, lunch and dinner, locking herself in her room to finish up homework, a painting or a song and lastly tucking herself in bed, sleeping away the night until morning came just to repeat the dreadful process again. It was horrible.

And here Ichigo Kurosaki was, trying to obtain two good tickets a Lakers game—a game he didn't really care about—through a fifteen year old, short, feisty girl who had a passion for art, dancing, and singing, who could defend herself and others and didn't need to be babied; the girl who irritated him yet captivated him at the same time. He accepted his dare-devil friend's bet in fear of disrupting his reputation, and now he just felt like a total dick. He didn't care about his reputation anymore. He didn't care about the tickets anymore. He didn't care about the bet anymore.

But he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

He tugged on his orange locks of hair angrily, deeming himself a moron for doing this to the poor girl. How could he have the audacity for this? He figured the best way to deal with this was to keep the whole bet a secret. If he lost, word would go around the school that he'd finally lost a bet against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and that'd just add on to the pain Rukia dealt with. If he won, the blue-haired teen would keep his mouth shut about it, hand over the tickets and then it would be over with. Yes, all he needed to do was win.

Ichigo pushed open the door to the little coffee shop, its miniature bell ringing above him. He walked over to the front counter where a big, tall, buff man with glasses and a cool mustache handled the cash register. The man, Tessai, took out his small notepad and requested the carrot-top's order.

"I'm not really here for coffee," Ichigo said. "I'm looking for Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo?" Rukia called from behind the counter as she dumped a horrid vat of coffee into the sink. She filled up a blender with warm milk and handed it to Ururu before taking off her apron, hanging it on one of the hooks on the walls. "Mr. Urahara, I'm going to take my break now!" she yelled to the back room, certain he heard her. She gathered up all her hair and twisted it a couple times, then held it up in a bun with a hair tie and two or three bobby pins—her hair was still a chocolaty, sticky mess from today's lunch. She put a small hand on Tessai's shoulder, telling him that she'd be back at 6:00 to work. She grabbed her bag and cell phone, then followed her lunch date out the door.

"So where're we going for lunch, Strawberry?" she asked the carrot-top. The lone bang hanging in the middle of her face was now fully dry, bouncing with every step she took. She was still wearing Ichigo's shirt and sweater, which both stopped right above her knees, and he liked that she still had it on. Although he actually felt nervous about eating lunch with her, he answered casually. "You cool with sushi? 'Cause I know a great place just downtown." Eating lunch with someone wasn't a big deal to Ichigo, but the fact that they'd made it a _date_ earlier really made him feel uneasy; he was actually afraid he'd make a fool out of himself.

Rukia's mouth gaped open. "Are you serious? I **love **sushi!" she had a big smile on her face, which made Ichigo's heart flutter—the only time it'd ever fluttered before was when he tasted chocolate for the first time. There was just something about her that made him feel that way. Rukia, on the other hand, was a little less nervous about this than the carrot-top, having gotten over minor anxiety attacks through previous brunches, lunches and dinners with the snooty rich people Byakuya had business with over the years. They were intimidating, always commenting on how she and her brother were so much different and correcting her on which appropriate utensil to use for a certain dish, but now, having experienced many scornful years of "Oh, you poor little _thing_! Why don't _you_ go back toRukongai?" and "Kuchiki-sama, it never ceases to intrigue me how you carry such a _heavy burden_ on your shoulders", nervousness still existed, but barely.

Besides the intimidating business people, Rukia had a feeling Ichigo wasn't the type of guy who'd like her. Sure, he'd walked her to and from school, stayed at home with her because she was alone, help her cut her welcome cake, watched George Lopez with her, ate pizza and drank soda with her and texted her until she fell asleep, but judging by the information provided about him from the gang, no girl was ever good enough to date him. The only women that had ever been in his life were his mother, his little sisters Karin and Yuzu, and his two long-time friends Tatsuki and Orihime—and Rukia thought she was probably one of them. Just a friend. Although she kind of wanted to be more than that, she decided that if it's not meant to be, it won't happen, and only time will tell. For now, she'll just act like a normal friend would.

Ichigo toned down the anxiety he felt inside; he was breathing uneasily. He was afraid she didn't like sushi, but was immediately washed over with relief when she said she loved it. _"I'm glad I didn't look like a total dumbass in front of her_," he thought. They walked side by side, just now passing a couple boutiques that were about to close up for the day. His eyes lingered around, knowing instantly where they were. _"We're getting close to the river_.."

Rukia looked at her surroundings. As they passed a couple more boutiques, the scattered shoppers began to disappear. She admired the cute little stores, the rustling of the autumn leaves and the faint flakes of snow falling around her. The sun was hidden behind a thin layer of fog and clouds, and the wind softly kissed her skin.

"I love the scenery," she mused. Ichigo turned his neck and looked at her. "Yeah?" She nodded and continued, "Back in Seireitei, there was barely anything natural to admire. Everything was blocked by the sky scrapers and buildings. When you looked up into the sky, there would be at least three blimps polluting the air, totally concealing the peaceful sky and sun. The surroundings here remind me of… Rukongai, when I used to play with Shuuhei and Renji." She spoke with a gleam in her eyes and a small, sweet smile pulling at her lips, making Ichigo's breathing steady again. He studied Rukia again—yesterday, he thought she would be a self-possessed, cocky noble, but after staying with her and texting her last night, he saw a different side of her. Right now, she expressed more of that different side, and he liked that about her.

They continued to walk, the sushi bar just another mile away. Rukia's eyes darted from place to place but were immediately fixed on one thing when it came into view: a river. It was fairly short, the only access to it being the hill that stopped right along its glistening path. Her stride slowed down to a stop and she turned to face the river, barely hidden by a thin layer of fog. Her smile turned into a blank expression, her mouth a little open and her eyes widening a bit. Ichigo stopped, too, realizing where they were. Memories soon lurked into their thoughts…

_Present/Flashback, _Ichigo's POV

Rukia stopped all of a sudden. I walked a few steps further than her before stopping as well, turning to find her gazing at the river. That cute smile of hers disappeared and she looked like she was in another world. I was about to shake her back to reality when it finally got through to me—_we're at the river. _I switched from watching Rukia to watching the flow of the river, and soon I remembered.

_I was running. I was running as fast as I could after the school bell rang, dismissing everyone. I felt helpless, alone and tired, but my legs wouldn't stop. They took me to the Karakura River, where Okaa-san died. _

_My shoulders felt heavy as I ran down the hill to the river. I tripped, but got back up again right away. I guess what drew me back to the river was my desire to see Mom again—everywhere I had gone, I had seen a silhouette of her. I stopped and just stood there, staring out into the sun that was setting over the town. My breathing pattern was strange, but I ignored it and took a seat on the grass, warmed up by the July sun. My hair blew against the wind, and I rested my head on my knees. I played with the tips of my sneakers and continued to gaze at the setting sun; it made me miss Mom a lot. She and I used to come here almost every day after school.._

…

"_Ichigo?" Mom called me. I was holding her hand, and we were walking along the Karakura River. The sun was setting, my stomach was empty and I felt kind of sad—I got this feeling every time we walked by here. I guess she sensed it and stopped the both of us from walking. She turned to the sun and smiled, like she always did. I loved it when Mom smiled—back then, it gave me the best feeling in the world. _

"_Why are we stopping here, Mommy?" I asked. I was only nine and a half, and I was the biggest cry baby on Earth. I cried about the stupidest things ever, from tripping on my own shoelaces to losing a karate match against Tatsuki, but somehow my tears instantly dried up the second I saw Mom. Mom was my most favorite person in the world; she was the highlight of my day and was my hero because she loved me and our family with unconditional love and always smiled no matter what. She was the center of our family, and our worlds revolved around her. Everywhere Mom went, there'd be a glowing, amiable aura around her. Her touch was always warm and her laugh was sweet and full of innocence. Even though Dad was the doctor in the family, it felt like Mom could cure just about anything._

_Mom straightened out her skirt and sat down on the grass, beckoning me to sit on her lap. I did so and she wrapped her warm arms around me, like how she did on the nights when I was certain there'd been a monster hiding in my closet. I felt cozy, warm and safe in her arms, and she rested her chin on my shoulder. She kissed my cheek and spoke again._

"_Can you see the setting sun? I know it's a bit harder to see, now that you're on my lap," she said to me. All I did was nod. Even though I was on her lap, I could see the sun perfectly fine. I felt her smile against my neck. "Isn't it just beautiful?" She admired the beauty of the sun, but my case with it was different._

"_I don't like sunsets," I shared with her. She wasn't surprised, but instead kept her smile on. "And why not, Mr. Kurosaki?" she teasingly asked. I laughed lightly at my nickname, but soon it died down. I frowned at her question, but decided to answer it anyway. "It feels sad, Mommy," I admitted to her. "When the sun sets, it means the day is over. It means I'm getting older—It means I'm running out of days to spend with you. That's why I don't like them." I yawned tiredly and leaned my head against hers. "How about you, Mommy?" _

_Mom raised her head and gazed at the sun again. I knew her pretty eyes were sparkling under the orangey-yellow rays emitting from it. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed me on the cheek again. "I adore sunsets," she said. I wondered why she loved them, scared that she might actually not enjoy spending every day with me. "Sunsets indicate the day is over," she continued, "and they lead to new days, where we can fix our past mistakes and become better people. Even though the days are short, we learn to cherish them, along with each and every memory that comes with it. The moon and the sun work together to help us create those memories with our loved ones, so in order for the moon to come up, the sun must go down. The sun comes up in the morning to make our smiles shine bright during the day, and when it sets it eases our emotions, just so we can start a new, fresh day again." She stroked my hair with a soft hand and looked at me. I stared at the sun again, taking in all of what Mom just said. _

_Mom let out a deep breath of admiration, gazing at the golden sun again. "We must learn to cherish each day. If we don't, we won't have any memories of the great times we had together. Ichigo, I don't want you, your sisters or your father to ever forget about me. I love you all too much to forget—how could I even think about forgetting my precious baby boy?" she poked my cheek and I smiled. I felt my eyelids get heavier but tried my best to stay awake. I yawned again and rested my eyes. _

"_We'd never forget about you, Mommy," I tiredly assured her. "We love you too—mostly me! Don't tell Yuzu and Karin!" I felt her giggle against my shoulder, her grip on my arm tightening a bit as she shook me gently, like she was testing my strength. "Will you grow up big and strong like Daddy and protect me?" I grinned and nodded eagerly. "Promise?" Mom stuck out her pinky, and I hooked mine onto hers. "Promise, Mommy," I said. After she explained to me why she loved the sunset, the sad aura around me vanished and the empty feeling in my stomach was replaced with ease—Mom never failed to make me feel better. My eyelids were really heavy now, and I felt them close entirely. I could feel Mom position me on her back and start the walk home. _

"_You'll always be my little boy, Ichigo," was the last thing I heard, followed by a sweet, soft laughter before I drifted off to sleep._

…

_Still, after all she had said to me, all that about cherishing each and every day along with the memories it brought, I never felt good when the sun set. It reminded me so much of her, and it made me angry that instead of protecting her liked I'd promised, she protected me, and it was under the rain and setting sun. I felt weak, and I felt like the worst son in the world. I felt like I'd broken a heartfelt promise. After Mom's death, tears never rolled down my cheeks again. I got stronger and stronger by taking my karate and boxing skills to the next level, never sharing my emotions with anyone, and I vowed to protect those who were most important in my life. Mom would've wanted me to stand strong._

_But as I sat there, playing with the tips of my sneakers, part of me longed to be with Mom. I wanted to let her know how we were doing. I wanted to let her know how much I loved her. I wanted to scream out how I felt about everything, but I didn't have the voice to. I wanted so much to apologize to her with every inch of my heart about how I couldn't protect her. I picked up a rock lying beside me and threw it into the river, its ripples waving my reflection in different directions as I stood up to get ready to go home._

"_That's why I told you I didn't like sunsets …"_

I still remembered each and every word Mom said to me that day. Every now and then, I'd stop by this river to think things over, and sometimes I'd feel like the little boy sitting in her lap again as she stroked my hair. Looking at the river now, I sighed at the memories it brought and found myself back in the cold, autumn atmosphere of November. I glanced over to Rukia, who seemed still lost in her little world. Mom said that every day was a new day to fix past mistakes, and I hated myself for not being able to fix the mistake of not protecting her and accepting Grimmjow's bet.

_Present/Flashback, _Rukia's POV

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes locked onto the river before me. My upper-body suddenly felt numb and I could feel my knees shaking. My eyebrows knit together, and although I wasn't facing him, I could feel Ichigo staring at me. I noticed that his eyes went from me to the river, and that's when the memory started flooding in again..

"_Byakuya-sama," Hisanee whispered so I wouldn't hear. I was sitting outside their room, listening to their conversation after a dinner party held in the Kuchiki mansion. I'd done so horribly and I guess I had stained the great name that was Kuchiki. I was the embarrassment of the house. Earlier at the dinner party, I'd barged in, yelling, "Hisanee! I'm home!" as cheerful as ever. I had no idea that so many high-ranking people in the business field would be at our house, so naturally I came in with my scraped knees, dirt and grass-stained kimono and thread-loose sleeves after playing with Renji and our friends in Rukongai. The second I stopped to scan our home, realizing there was some sort of party going on, they started whispering about me._

"_Look, it's Kuchiki-sama's adoptive sister—do you see how she comes in such.. tattered clothes?" I heard one lady say. "Someone ought to teach her how to behave like a Kuchiki!" said another. I just stood there, afraid to make any moves at the risk of being shot down with rude comments. I could feel my lip quivering, but I refused to cry. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of all these people, and soon I felt my legs moving. I started running uncontrollably up the stairs and to the hallway, stopping to lean against the wall on my back before sliding down against it so I could bury my face in my knees. _

_I wanted so badly to cry, but the tears just wouldn't fall. Instead, I'd been convinced I was the biggest brat that ever lived. Before the dinner party ever happened, I never felt like this. I never felt like I was stupid or couldn't do anything—Hisanee and Ginrei-jii never let me think that way. They always reassured me that everything would be okay, and I believed them, up until now. The way those people looked at me when I came home, the look on Nii-sama's face barrier-shattering and full of resentment—even though he stayed calm and collected, I knew he hated me for befouling the great, honorable house that is Kuchiki._

_And now here I sat, outside of Nii-sama and Hisanee's bedroom. Hisanee was trying to calm him down, trying her best to convince him that it wasn't my fault. I felt mad because she always defended me when it came to Nii-sama, and something tugged at my heart when she had to do it. I was young and I felt useless, and I could feel Nii-sama's anger rising, which I assumed was directed at me. _

"_She is only a child, Byakuya-sama," Hisanee said, her voice as soft and sweet as ever. "Please, don't be mad at her.." After that, there was an extremely long silence, for what felt like hours. I knew Nii-sama was frustrated and the second he sighed, I got up and started running again. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, not sure where my legs were taking me. I couldn't take it—I was the disappointment of our family—no, __their__ family— and Hisanee took fault for it. She should have left me dying on the streets._

_I soon found myself back in Rukongai, the blue sky gone with a dark one replacing it. I slowed my pace down and stopped to look around, panting as I began to know exactly where I was. I could see the river glistening under the moonlight, its beauty attracting me like a magnet. It was the same river Renji and I tried catching fish in, but it was a totally different river at night. The stars and moon were reflected in its calm water, and I took in its beauty before settling myself down on the grass. Soon, my face felt hot and wet; I'd been unconsciously crying for a while. I began to sob into my knees and tremble, angry about how I wasn't a piece to any puzzle. I was different. I wasn't a Kuchiki. I was embarrassed. I hated myself. _

_I continued to cry uncontrollably, soaking a majority of my stained kimono. I brought my head up to look at myself, and I was even more mad that I looked like I'd peed myself. I clenched my fist and punched the ground as hard as I could—which wasn't so hard, considering I was still young—and started wheezing through tears and sniffles. Certain there'd been nobody near me, I whispered softly to myself, "I hate who I am…"_

_Just as I said that, someone plopped down right beside me on the cold grass. I was startled and scared, afraid that it'd been a stranger who was going to murder me right then and there, but I soon saw who it was. My Ginrei-jii sat with his legs criss-crossed, pulling on the tips of his shiny dress shoes while his grey dress shirt and white hair blew against the gentle wind. Although he was old, he was still strong, smart and healthy, and he protected me like Hisanee did, which was like there was no tomorrow. I could feel every inch of the love he gave me and every time he spoke, all I wanted to do was listen. _

"_Don't say that, Rukia," he said. I looked at him with my puffy, red eyes and Rudolph nose and began to wipe my tears, which only brought out more to soak my face again. I huffed unsteadily and only curled up more in my position, staring out at the beautiful river again. The moon's light beams reflected my image in the calm, flowing water, and all I could see was that stupid, ugly disgrace of a child. Ginrei-jii wrapped an arm around me and I could tell he was smiling. _

"_Rukia, look up. Can you see that pretty little girl in the river?" he said, his voice sounding like any old man's should, "She is as pretty as the moon." I was only seven, and although I was sort of a tomboy, I still adored and believed the fairytales about the beautiful princesses who sacrificed something for the well-being of others. I automatically looked up, eager to see the princess I thought he was talking about, but instead saw my reflection in the water again, shook my head disbelievingly with my eyes shut tight and incoherently replied, "No. I don't see a pretty little girl." _

_Ginrei-jii's smile didn't fade. He admired the beauty of the river and the moon, as did I, and he chuckled at my words. "Come now, Rukia—do not say that. I can see the pretty little girl. She is as innocent as ever," he told me. I didn't believe him this time. I dried my tears again, and this time they dried completely; I had no more tears left in me. I felt like the life was sucked out of me, it felt like everything was my fault and I wanted to go home—not back to the mansion, but back here in Rukongai. I didn't like living with Nii-sama, because he always addressed me with a look of hatred in his eyes, and I never understood how Hisanee fell in love with him. _

_My grandfather peeled away the wet strands of hair that stuck to my face and looked at me with his gentle eyes. I couldn't stay silent anymore and poured my heart out to him about everything, including my feelings about Nii-sama and the rude business people. I told him about how I wanted to run away and live here again, wanting to avoid being the center of disappointment and no longer wanting to bring shame upon the family name. I told him how sorry I was that Hisanee had to take the blame for everything I did, and I told him I wished I didn't exist so she could live the happy life she's always wanted. My explanation was unsteady, cracking every now and then, but Ginrei-jii understood every word of it. He patted my head in a loving way and nodded. _

"_Byakuya is a very complex man," he told me. "I do not believe he hates you. Nobody could ever hate you, my dear," he smiled reassuringly at me, and I continued to listen. "He will act a little cold sometimes, but I know that he has the heart of a good man. He may be a little too rash, but please bear in mind that he has his reasons for doing so, Darling. One day, you will find the goodness in his actions." He then proceeded to advise me to ignore all the rude comments I'd heard, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are beautiful inside and out, my dear, in every way imaginable." I smiled a little, but still did not see the beauty in myself. "Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not a disappointment, nor a mistake. You are merely a child who is growing up, acquiring new information each and every day. You will find your place in life—all three of us, Byakuya, Hisana and I, fully believe in you. Remember that, Darling," he finished. I did not feel the slightest sense of belonging after his speech, but my breathing steadied and my body no longer trembled. I really do love my Ginrei-jii, but even after his words, I still felt out of place._

_He rubbed my shoulder and patted it before standing up, then offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up before we started the long walk home, and my hand felt warm wrapped in his. I looked into the night sky, and the moon looked like it was following us home. It glowed beautifully radiant and its appearance was taunting. Right then and there, I wanted so badly to be the moon. I wanted to glow. I wanted to be beautiful. I did not understand how Ginrei-jii could possibly compare someone like me to the moon._

Now, as I stood before this river in Karakura Town, I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. Nostalgia pierced my chest, and I was unaware that my hand slowly reached up to touch where my heart was. I was not smiling and I was not frowning, but my eyes told a different story. After hearing grandpa's words, after he moved to New York, after Hisanee passed away, I still felt like I was in a world where there was no place for me. I didn't feel happy. I didn't see the goodness in anything Byaku-nii did—he still looked at me with the same resentment. I didn't feel beautiful in _any_ way imaginable. Senna was absolutely right—I was truly ugly. I was still the Kuchiki brat I was 8 years ago, and to conceal the bitter feelings I still harbored and not worry Hisanee as she watched me from above, I didn't allow one tear to escape my eyes.

Third Person POV

The wind blew gently against the teens' faces, the river pulling memories back into their minds. Rukia longed for a place to belong as Ichigo felt eaten by the desire to see his mother again and the guilt of the bet. He was used to walking by the same river almost every day, so it didn't affect him as much as it would have if he'd seen it for the first time. Rukia, on the other hand, hadn't thought of that memory in years. This was the first time in a long time that she remembered that night with her grandfather, and she was still rather shaky after recalling the memory.

"I remember now… I remember Jii-sama," she whispered, her now-weak amethyst eyes dilating. Ichigo heard her but went ahead and asked, "What'd you say, Rukia?"

Startled, Rukia snapped back to reality and shook her head. "..It's nothing. Let's go." Her tone was unconvincing, but Ichigo had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it, so he stuffed his hands back into his jeans pockets and started walking again. Rukia walked beside him, unconsciously holding onto his elbow for she didn't have the strength to walk steadily at the moment, her eyes never leaving the river until it was out of sight.

~x~

The violet-eyed girl rested her head in her palm and stirred her iced tea with a straw as she waited for the carrot-top to come back with their sushi. As the ice floating in the tea clanked several times against the glass, she contemplated hard about the sudden capricious feeling, donning a distraught expression. One second, she was skipping merrily, the next, she found herself holding onto Ichigo for balance. She had no idea how one look at the river could bring back such a nostalgic memory, but she knew she didn't like the feeling of it. It made her miss her grandfather and it brought back the feeling of loneliness—something she hadn't felt in years and surely didn't want to feel now.

Ichigo took her to the retro sushi bar located downtown and it was _packed_. He was well-known by the restaurant's owner, but the owner couldn't provide them a seat since none were available. It was only when the owner realized that Ichigo was on a lunch date with the sister of _the _Byakuya Kuchiki that he booted a couple off of their table for them no matter how many times both the strawberry and the midget insisted that they could wait in line. To make up for the trouble of clearing a table, the boy went to go get their lunch instead of having the waiter do it. Ichigo didn't like how he was the one who invited Rukia to lunch in the first place and since he couldn't get the table, she was the one who ended up getting it for them. He decided to let it go _just this once_, but if it ever happened again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. That's like asking a girl out on a date, then asking her to pay the bill! He was **not **going to have any of that.

The carrot-top made his way back to their table unnoticed by the raven-haired girl. He came back to her twirling a lock of hair around her finger and stirring her tea while staring off into space, so he thought of a cute way to get her out of La-La Land. He set the tray on the table, stuck out his index finger and poked the tip of Rukia's nose with little force, smirked and exclaimed playfully, "Pig nose!" The girl jumped in her seat and shot a glare at the very-smug Ichigo, instantly fuming.

Acting on reflex, Rukia slapped Ichigo hard on the cheek and yelled, "You scared me, you jerk!" His smirk disappeared and a scowl took its place, accompanying the red hand print on his cheek. "Oi! What the hell was that for?" he retorted. The girl folded her arms over her chest, looked away and replied with a pout, "For making fun of my nose!" Normally, Ichigo would continue a playful, useless argument just for kicks, but the position Rukia was in was just so damn cute to him, he couldn't help but smile _a little_. It was hard to believe that someone as childish and small as Rukia was a high-schooler, but he was glad that she was one—otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to know her.

He took the seat across from her and set her sushi plate in front of her as he opened his. Rukia snapped her chopsticks apart and stared with her mouth gaped at Ichigo who slathered wasabi all over his rolls. Didn't that boy know that wasabi was _hella _spicy? Yet he spreads it on like mayonnaise on bread! Ichigo noticed her staring at him and couldn't help but ask, "What?" with the wasabi-covered roll halfway in his mouth. She still had that horrified look on her face, but soon her lips formed a smile.

"Do you _know _how spicy that is?" she half-joked. She loved spicy foods too, but too much wasabi was too much for her. "Been in love with spicy food all 16 years of my life," Ichigo chuckled and scratched his head, "I'm practically invulnerable to wasabi." Rukia chuckled to that, "Still, I think that's kind of amazing." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I bet you can't take a _thin layer _of wasabi on _one_ roll of sushi, Midget," he challenged. She raised her own eyebrow, set her chopsticks down and folded her arms over her chest.

"What're the wagers?" Ichigo poked his sushi with a chopstick thoughtfully and the second he found one, his smirk became more vivid. "If I win, you have to sit through dinner with my old man," he snickered. If he couldn't last through dinner without bickering with his father, then surely Rukia couldn't. He was pretty damn sure she'd lost this bet. Rukia didn't think dinner would be _that _bad with Ichigo's father, but it wasn't like she wasn't going to win. "And if _I _win," she negotiated, "you have to give me a piggy back ride the whole day at school." Knowing Rukia wouldn't be able to survive the spiciness of the wasabi, Ichigo immediately agreed. He spread a thin layer of the green paste over one roll of her tray, picked it up with his chopsticks and fed her. He ate his own sushi but kept a watchful eye on her, soon finding himself amused by the outcome.

The first couple seconds, Rukia was fine, but 2 seconds after swallowing her food, she started tearing up. Ichigo's smirk remained on his face as the girl chugged down her iced tea, then made a reach for his glass. She dipped her tongue in his glass of cold water and wiped her tears with a napkin, and he couldn't help but laugh at her. Her nose started running and her cheeks became hot, and when her tongue warmed up Ichigo's water, she spooned out an ice cube and let it melt on her tongue. By now, the carrot-top had tears in his eyes too, but it was from laughing too much. Rukia looked so funny right now—he wished he had a camera!

"You're such a jerk, you strawberry!" she yelled as she fished out her 5th ice cube. He was still amused by how she was sticking her tongue out like a dog letting its tongue flap against the wind out of the window of a car, but he felt that she'd suffered enough and took out a piece of hard candy from his pocket. "H-Here, I heard candy e-eases down the spicy-n-ness! Hahahaha!" he handed her the wrapped honeydew-flavored hard candy which she swiped out of his hand. She popped the candy in her mouth and instantly cooled down, then shot an annoyed glare at the berryhead. She let out a defeated sigh, disappointed that she'd lost a bet. "So," she moped, "when do I have to 'sit through dinner with your old man'?"

"How about tomorrow? After your photo shoot with Inoue," he suggested. The last of the hard candy melted in Rukia's mouth as she nodded in agreement. "Sounds good." The two continued to enjoy their meal together, occasionally laughing at each other's jokes and yelling here and there, but all in all, they were both having fun. Suddenly, their table vibrated, which startled both of them.

"_**DREAM, DREAM! Oikosu sa REAL WORLD~!**_" Ichigo's ringtone started playing. He picked up his cell phone and read the caller ID: "**Ikumi Unagiya**" Rukia raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "_**SCREAM, SCREAM! Netsujou sakebu VOICE~!**_" He slid his phone's screen up and picked up her call.

"What, Unagiya-san?" he answered in an annoyed tone. The petite girl just sat across from him, wondering who he was talking to.

"_Oi, that's no way to talk to your boss!_" a fierce, deep but feminine voice retorted on the other side of the conversation. "_Get your ass back to work or I'm firing you!_"

The orange-haired teen rubbed his temples and scoffed. "Keep your voice and temper down! You won't want to sprout out anymore of those grey hairs, Unagiya-san! They're getting _pretty _noticeable…" he teased, knowing how she'd react.

Unagiya-san _hated _being called old, even more than Rangiku did. Ichigo snickered—he could tell she was popping a vein right now. "_Shut your trap, Ichigo-chan! I'm at the sushi bar now!" _The line went dead and the boy flinched. If his boss was at the sushi bar now, it could only mean one thing…

"OI, ICHIGO!" The dark-haired woman kicked the restaurant's door open, squinting her eyes in an attempt to scout out her employee. The conversations died down and the customers turned their attention to her. Her eyes darted from table to table, finally landing on a speck of orange. "THERE YOU ARE!" she pointed a gloved finger at the terrified Ichigo and made way for his table, only to be stopped by a small man. "M-Miss, you can't storm in l-l-like that. You have to wait for a t-table, like everyone else…" the reluctant restaurant owner explained with a shaky voice. Unagiya-san's shadow casted over the man as she towered over him, her deadly stare pinning him in place as he trembled beneath her.

"_Listen, __**you**_," she sneered with a sharp hint of venom in her voice, "_I have a sick son waiting for me at home, and I need to get my employee back to watch my store so I can take care of my little boy. Get out of my way._" The owner gulped down the wad of saliva caught in his throat and nodded, his body practically sweating fear. Unagiya-san reverted back to a cheerful demeanor and gave the owner a grin before getting to Ichigo's table. When she got there, she stomped her foot on a chair and rested an elbow on it before grabbing the boy's shirt collar with her free hand.

"Ichigo, you ungrateful brat!" she growled in his face. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's face as he tried to avoid her stare. Rukia sat still in her chair, watching the strange woman as she continued to yell at her date. "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK _NOW! _KAORU'S WAITING!" she roared. The boy ripped his boss's grip from his shirt, regained his usual composure and scowled. "KAORU DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY NOW?" he retorted angrily. "KAORU'S NOT WAITING FOR YOU, DUMBASS!" she shot back, "HE'S WAITING FOR ME!" Unagiya-san cooled down and remembered Ichigo was on a lunch date. She realized Rukia was sitting across from her employee and almost immediately, her eyes sparkled.

"Hi there! I'm Ikumi Unagiya, your boyfriend's boss!" she took Rukia's hand and shook it playfully. Unagiya-san cupped her cheeks in her hands and stared at the small Kuchiki, excited about her employee having a girlfriend. "My name's Rukia Kuchiki… You have it all wrong," the violet-eyed girl waved her hands frantically in front of her face, "Ichigo and I are just friends!" The carrot-top's boss just ignored her and turned to him. "My, my, Ichigo! Ya sure pick the cute ones!" she commented. He blushed lightly and turned away, arms folded over his chest. "Shut up, old lady."

Unagiya-san twitched but let his insult go. "I'm sorry, Rukia-chan," she sadly apologized—she didn't want to take Ichigo's time away from his 'girlfriend', but someone had to watch the store—"but I need Ichigo-chan to watch my store while I take care of my baby boy…" Rukia didn't give it a second thought and shook her head. "No, it's okay! I should be getting back to work myself," she said as she stood up to get ready to leave. She took out her wallet to leave a tip, only to have a hand firmly hold onto her wrist. Her skin tingled to the warm touch, her eyes soon meeting Ichigo's gaze. "I got this, Rukia." The sound of his deep voice carried to her ears and sent a chill down her spine, and all she could do was nod. He placed three dollars on the table and as soon as his wallet was put away, Unagiya-san tugged on his ear towards the door.

"I'll see you around, Rukia-chan!" she yelled happily over her shoulder. Ichigo clung onto his boss's wrist to reduce the pain on his now-red ear. "I'll pick you up at 7:30, Rukia!" he reminded her across the restaurant. Unagiya-san tossed him into the backseat of her car and started the engine, and with that, the two were out of sight.

Rukia stood alone at the table, speculated at how comical the two interacted with each other. If only she knew she and Ichigo had a comical relationship as well. Sighing out a laugh, she grabbed her bag and cell phone and walked out the door after saying goodbye to the owner.

"Ichigo, you're full of surprises," she whispered. She smiled inwardly as she started the walk back to Urahara's Coffee Shop.

Rangiku Matsumoto's House, 9:15 PM

Senna and Rinako lounged carelessly in their bikinis on their floaties in Rangiku's pool, waiting for Rukia to come outside. Although the weather was too cold for swimming, the best friends couldn't care less—they wanted to show off their bodies and steal all the guys' attention. Senna wore a yellowy-orange bikini that resembled the sun and wore her purple hair down, which was usually in a spiky ponytail. She wore false eyelashes and a yellow eye shadow that complimented her large amber eyes, and she coated her lips with a pineapple flavored lip gloss, getting ready to impress Ichigo, since she knew he was going to be here. Rinako wore a purple bikini, decorated with white lilies and wore her usual bright-red lipstick that matched her equally bright-red hair, and she wore light-blue eye shadow, which went well with her sea-green eyes. She sipped her Shirley Temple casually as her best friend made sure none of the pool water made contact with her torso.

Rinako noticed how cautious Senna was about the water. "Sen-chan, if you're so worried about _it_, then why did you decide to come in a bikini? Someone's bound to push you in sooner or later," she asked. Senna scoffed and placed her hand protectively over her chest. "_Because_, Rin-chan," she rolled her eyes, "Ichigo-kun's gonna come with that… _Kuchiki_-loser. How am I going to impress him if I don't show my curves?" The redhead just sighed at her friend's reason. She knew Senna had no chance with Ichigo, but chose not to say anything in fear of being snapped at. Before becoming friends with Nakamura, Rinako had a good heart. She became horribly influenced by the purple-haired girl to start drinking and start insulting people just for kicks, but part of her still had sympathy for those people. Part of her hated Rukia for working up her best friend's anger, but another part of her felt bad for planning schemes to ruin Rukia's image. But Senna was the one who taught her how to be cool, who fished her out from the sea of losers. There had to be a reason why she picked Rinako to be her best friend, and that's what kept the redhead from leaving.

"3" by Britney Spears was playing loudly throughout the Matsumoto Mansion, pounding against the floors and shaking the walls of the house. Colorful lights flashed everywhere in the dark living room, streamers decorated the ceilings and empty beer cans were strung along the railing of the staircase. Packs of beer were stacked by the door to the kitchen, cereal boxes, crushed bags of chips, popcorn and Twinkies were left half-eaten on the carpet and table and spilled beer made the couch sticky. The house was littered with half-empty boxes of pizza everywhere, and teenagers, ranging from slutty girls to bad boys, from KHS and HMHS partied hard throughout her house. The host herself was sitting on Gin's lap in a skimpy, short red dress and makeup that went well with her skin after she changed from her bikini and sipped a beer while fingering circles in her boyfriend's chest. Their attention was soon directed to Keigo dangling from the ceiling fan when all the guests gasped.

"HEY, MIZUIRO! TURN ON THE FAN!" the brown-haired dumbass cheered. Mizuiro flipped the switch on high and soon the fan started circulating. Keigo, already dizzy from the beer, became even more dizzy as he clung to one of the fan's wings in fear of falling off. "KEIGO, IF YOU BREAK MY FAN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Rangiku shouted. She was ignored and soon the idiot's weight snapped the wing from the fan, face planting hard into the carpet. The strawberry-blonde cheerleader sighed and grabbed Gin's hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom. "If you need me, I'll be in my room," she yelled at her guests. Before turning a corner to the hallway, she looked back. "And please, try _not _to need me." You can probably guess what she and Gin were going to do…

Rukia danced to Britney Spears's song with Shuuhei as Ichigo watched. He drank a little beer and smiled at how much fun she was having. Her hips swayed to the beat of the song as Shuuhei spun her in circles, laughing at how much she missed dancing with her best friend. She wasn't drunk or anything—she doesn't drink—and Ichigo liked that about her. He didn't drink as much as other people did, but he sipped some beer every once in a while. Renji and Tatsuki were off making out somewhere, Orihime and Ulquiorra were sitting next to each other silently on the couch in total awkwardness, and Kaien couldn't make it because he had to take care of Ganju, to the carrothead's relief. If that dick were here, he would've been all over Rukia, and who knows what he'd do to her if he were drunk!

Ichigo and Rukia arrived here an hour ago after she took a shower to get the stickiness of the milk out of her hair, and after Rukia met Grimmjow's totally beautiful, curvaceous girlfriend Neliel Tu (who went to HMHS), Shuuhei invited her to dance with him in the living room. The pop song faded to an end as a new song started, but both Shuuhei and Rukia were too tired to continue dancing. The guitar player decided to go play some foosball with his buddy Shinji Hirako, the blonde junior with the big smile at the DJ booth in the back corner of room 15J, and the petite girl walked over to the carrothead, taking his hand in hers.

"Let's go get some fresh air," she suggested, "it's really stuffy in here." Ichigo nodded and left his beer can on a desk, then followed her to the backyard where Rinako and Senna were lounging in the pool. There was barely anyone out there, but the fresh air gave all the reason to stay. At the sight of Ichigo and Rukia, both Rinako and Senna got out of the pool and went to confront her. The boy clenched his fist and growled when he noticed Nakamura was coming their way.

"So, bitch, what're you doing here with my boyfriend?" Senna snarled at Rukia with a taunting glare. The Kuchiki girl didn't bat an eye, but calmly and simply replied, "He isn't your boyfriend. I'm with him because I invited him here, as this is my first party. Is there a problem?" Rinako secretly went over to the snack table, unnoticed by Rukia and Ichigo. According to Senna's plan earlier that day, she poured a large amount of pineapple soda into all three punch bowls, squirted lines of whipped cream onto the table and spilled all the condiments Rangiku had laid out for them to use all over the table. To finish it off, she poured a sticky, thick layer of honey all over it, gave Senna a thumbs up and made her way back to the group.

"Uh, there obviously _is _a problem, stupid." Senna remarked. Rinako stood by her best friend's side and acted as if she'd been there the whole time. "Yeah, stupid!" the redhead agreed. "Ichigo-kun _is _my boyfriend. Why would he come to a party with a nasty, sticky girl?" the purple-haired teen sneered. Rukia raised an eyebrow as Ichigo stared Senna down with a glare and scowl. "Sticky? What're you talking about, Nakamura?" the petite girl inquired.

"Rinako, now!" Senna yelled. Rinako nodded and pushed Ichigo towards the patio umbrella. "What the fuck, Yamaguchi?" he growled as he lifted the umbrella off his body. Senna shoved Rukia into the snack table before she could say anything. She landed on the table and it folded, crushing her between the sliding sticky, nasty condiments, soda, and honey that made it onto her washed hair. She slowly pushed the ends of the table away, flattening out its surface again, and the bowls of punch shattered against the cement. The rest of the snacks dripped onto the ground, and now Rukia's clothes and hair were the stickiest they'd ever been.

Everyone except Ichigo broke into laughter at the sight of Rukia. She opened her eyes and wiped away the honey that covered her face, her teeth gritting as she glared _angrily_ at Senna. She would've let go of the way Senna growled at her and poured milk on her earlier, but pushing her onto a table and making her a sticky mess was just too far. She stood up, honey and whipped cream sliding down her body which made her feel very uncomfortable, and stomped over to Senna.

"What do you want now, Kuchiki? You want me to shove you into the table again?" she laughed. Soon, a crowd formed around them, and they chanted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Rukia knew better than to use her fists, but she was just so extremely fed up with that Nakamura bitch that she swung at her face. Senna stumbled backwards and fell on her ass, then rubbed her cheek and glared at Rukia. "You don't think I'll fight back? Watch, I'll kick your scrawny little ass!" Senna growled. She got up and kicked Rukia, who caught her leg mid-kick and twisted it, getting her off-balance. The raven-haired girl stripped her sweater off and threw it on the ground, revealing a purple v-neck. Her black jeans were still covered in honey, but there was nothing she could do about that. She held Senna up by her arms, then socked her in the stomach. Senna doubled over in pain and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, but she still got up and charged at Rukia.

"AAAAAARGH!" she cried. She was about to tackle Rukia, but she was too slow and the petite dancer grabbed one of her flailing arms, turned her around, and threw her into the pool. Rukia panted and waited for Senna to get out and come at her, but everything was just silent. The crowd's cheers stopped as they also waited for Senna to get out. Ichigo, amused at how well Rukia fought and how poorly Senna did, furrowed his brows at the pool. Rinako gasped and looked horrified, knowing what was going to happen. Soon, something surfaced from the water—but it wasn't Senna.

Rukia's eyes widened at the object that surfaced. "..B..Bubble wrap?" she thought aloud. Four sheets of thin, air-pocketed glass cushioners were floating freely in different directions in the pool. Senna surfaced afterwards, breathing heavily as she covered her chest. _Her chest. _Those C-cups she sported earlier were gone, now replaced with A-cups… What the fucking hell? Her amber eyes watched the bubble wrap float away, her cheeks turning beet-red from embarrassment. She quickly grabbed the wrap and stuffed 2 in each of her bikini cups, hoping nobody saw—but _everyone _did. Even Rangiku and Gin witnessed it, after stopping their activities to come outside and see what all the commotion was about. Many gasps and whispers filled the quiet night, but soon faded into laughter. They pointed at Senna and obnoxiously chanted, "Chestless is back!" as she covered her chest and ran to the living room to get her things. Unable to have her best friend die of embarrassment, Rinako worriedly ran after her. Before both of them left Rangiku's house, Senna angrily yelled over her shoulder, "I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HOPE YOU FUCKING GET RUN OVER BY A CAR OR SOME SHIT! FUCK YOU!"

The raven-haired girl frowned and yelled back, "I'M SORRY!" but was too late. They'd already left. The crowd dispersed and people, mostly guys, patted Rukia's back as they went inside. "Way to go, Kuchiki!" they complimented her. Guilt immediately filled her chest—she felt horrible for exposing one of Senna's biggest secrets, even if Senna was her enemy. She didn't want to fight her, but she had to. She didn't want Nakamura walking all over her as if she was some dirty door mat, and plus, she was the one who poured chocolate milk on her and shoved her into a nasty, sticky snack table both in one day. That was fucked up, but Rukia still felt bad for what she did.

Rangiku ran to Rukia and wrapped a towel around her. "Sorry about Senna, honey," she apologized, "go take a shower upstairs. You can borrow the clothes I don't fit anymore." Rukia glanced at Ichigo before following Rangiku to the bathroom. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his orange locks, annoyed. Having girls fight over him sounded good at first, but now that he'd experienced it, it was a pain in the ass. He didn't like how Senna was all up in their business—he wanted to enjoy his fucking company with Rukia in peace—and he didn't like how she kept trying to impress him. He wasn't the type who ogled over hot girls, so obviously whatever plan she had up her sleeve to impress him wouldn't work. He sat at the patio table and rested his cheek in his hand, waiting for Rukia and wondering if she was okay, even if she was the one who kicked ass.

~x~

The party still went on even after their fight. Rukia was clean again and her hair was fully dry—she was clad in Rangiku's clothing, which consisted of a pink tube top and red short shorts, and wasn't shivering at all because of the mansion's heater. Although Rangiku was kind-hearted, meant well, and was committed to Gin, she dressed like a slut, but everyone still loved her the same. Ichigo sat with Rukia on the bed in the guest room, unable to stop blushing. Even though he didn't ogle over hot girls, he couldn't keep his cool around the girl he liked, especially since she was wearing a revealing outfit. The clothing defined Rukia's curves well, and the size of her curves matched her age and size. He'd rather have her than anyone else—she seemed perfect for him. Besides, he'd get crushed and suffocated to death if she had a chest the size of two watermelons.

"_Down, boy_, _down!" _Ichigo commanded the stiffening body part in his pants. He was beginning to sweat—"_Down, boy!" _His pants suddenly felt tighter, so he turned his body away from the Kuchiki girl.

"Rangiku said she's coming back with something to make me feel better," Rukia said, breaking the silence. Ichigo looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze, afraid she'd see his colored cheeks. "R-Really? Well, I hope whatever she b-brings you does make you feel better," he struggled to keep his voice steady. The short girl beside him kicked her legs back and forth and examined him. She noticed how he kept staring off in random directions, and she was beginning to get ticked off.

"Okay, is my face ugly or something? 'Cause you sure don't wanna look at me," she asked, annoyed. Ichigo immediately felt bad that she thought she was too ugly for him to look at, so he turned around to face her, only to be speechless. The way her hair rested on her shoulders and cascaded down her back, the way she looked at him with those cutely large violet eyes, the way her cute little nose scrunched up when she was angry… She completely captivated him and he only found his blush deepening. It was strange how it happened, but he felt head over heels for her. It'd only been two days. Two. And she fucking caught his eye. She was all he could think about throughout work, risking getting yelled at by Unagiya-san about placing the wrong items in the wrong box, she was the only girl he had his eyes yesterday and today, and she was the one who could deal with milk being spilled into her hair, honey sliding uncomfortably down her leg, and a stupid obsessive Nakamura and her equally annoying sidekick Yamaguchi and _still_ look totally cute, pretty, and sexy—in Rangiku's clothes—sitting right next to him."_I've got to do it now.."_

Rukia felt the way he was looking at her, and her breath was caught in her throat. The anger she felt about him not looking at her disappeared, and her eyes softened at the look on his face. How could she fall for someone like Ichigo? Sure he was cute, but… but… But nothing. He was totally cute, the way he ran his hand through his unusually orange locks of hair when he was annoyed, the way stayed up late to text her, the way her skin tingled when he touched her… She loved it. All of it. The lunch date earlier only brought them closer, and she had a feeling they were only going to continue getting closer and closer. Damn, she liked him _a lot_. Her hand unconsciously inched over to his hand, and soon, their fingers interlaced. Ichigo leaned closer to her, and she did the same, their lips only inches away. Both of them closed their eyes and could feel each other's hot breath caressing their faces. Blush was now visible on Rukia's cheeks, and both of their hearts were pumping with excitement.

"Ru-chan! I brought you some beer!" Rangiku slammed the door open with a delighted look on her face. She smiled widely and shook the beer gently and playfully. Acting on reflex, Rukia punched Ichigo's face and flashed her a big smile in an attempt to hide her embarrassment and blush. The boy fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh, hi, Rangiku!" Rukia scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. Ichigo rubbed his jaw and scowled. _"Damn, I almost kissed her,_" he thought angrily. _"You just __had__ to pick a time like this to barge in, Rangiku… Dammit!" _He was frustrated. He really wanted that kiss! Rangiku just had to ruin everything… _"Fuck, it's only been two days… The midget probably doesn't like me anyway. It's too early to kiss her. Damn, I'm fucking stupid…" _

Rangiku cheerfully skipped to Rukia and handed her the can of beer. "Here, this always makes me feel better!" she shared with the violet-eyed girl. Rukia shook her head and didn't take the can. "I can't, Rangiku," she explained, "I don't drink." The strawberry-blonde's smile was replaced with a horrified expression—how can someone _not _drink? Drinking was the best thing in the world to her, next to having sex with Gin Ichimaru! And shopping! And makeup! And, well, a lot of other things! But drinking always made her happy—how could you decline something so joyous, especially from someone like Rangiku Matsumoto? It was like Rukia didn't know her at all—which she didn't, considering it was her second day in Karakura.

Rangiku stared at Rukia like she was dumb. "Are you kidding me? You _have to _try it then…" she popped open the can and practically slammed it at Rukia's mouth before she could decline. Forced to drink it, she allowed some of the beverage to escape into her mouth and down her throat, but soon found herself… dizzy. She blinked a couple times, but that didn't fix the many images of Rangiku she saw. "Why.. are there three Rangikus..?" she wondered aloud. Ichigo sat upright and stared at the dazed-looking Rukia. Just then, Haineko, Rangiku's feisty, maroon-colored cat, walked in and yawned.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT!" Rukia shouted excitedly. "A WALKING PILLOW!" she was suddenly amazed at how the 'pillow', Haineko, could move, and proceeded to lift her up in her arms. The cat shrieked and was absolutely terrified as she hugged her to her chest. "Wow! So soft…" she mused. Ichigo and Rangiku gave her a dumbfounded stare—she can't even take a sip of beer? It was strange to them, but it was pretty funny at the same time. Suddenly, Rukia passed out on the guest bed and Haineko was extremely glad she was free. She hopped off the bed and hid behind Rangiku's legs, afraid that Rukia was going to wake up and suffocate her again. 

"Oh my, the poor girl can't hold her alcohol," Gin noticed as he walked in. Rangiku sighed and turned to Ichigo. "Sweetie, maybe you should take her home," she suggested. He nodded and grabbed the bag that held Rukia's dirty clothes. Gin helped get the unconscious teen onto the strawberry's back, Ichigo thanking him before turning to also thank Rangiku. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," he said, "And thanks again for taking care of her." Rangiku winked at him and waved, "Bye, hon. Take good care of her!" Gin smiled the same creepster smile he usually had on and waved. "See ya later, Ichi-kun!"

~x~

Ichigo was finally at the Kuchiki mansion, glad that Byakuya wasn't home—he didn't like and didn't think he'd ever like that bastard of a brother. He stopped at the front door and searched for Rukia's house key through her dirty clothes. "_Nope, it's not in here.._" he thought. He held her up and examined her—she now had on his jacket, preventing her from catching a cold in Rangiku's tube top—and quickly found where her keys were. He immediately started blushing at the location of the keys—"_No way in __hell_ _am I reaching in __there_," he looked at the front pocket of her short shorts, where the keys were. _"But how the hell will I get inside!" _He was flustered. A bobby pin was too thick for the type of doorknob on the front door, but if he reached in there to grab her keys, that'd make him a pervert! He'll have to slide his hand over her… her… _privates_! His eyes darted around nervously and his eyes furrowed even more in frustration. He had no choice! He shyly inched his hand into her shorts pocket… And she started moving. "_Fuck!"_ He immediately drew back his hand and mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert.

Ichigo sighed in aggravation and looked around. There had to be a spare key somewhere! His eyes lingered around and finally fell onto something—_the rope ladder_. Yes, the rope ladder was still there from yesterday night, dangling over the balcony rail— it was amazing how Byakuya didn't notice it. He hoisted her up on his back again and walked over to the ladder, then started to climb up. "Fuck yes, Ichigo Kurosaki always finds a way!" he said to himself, relieved that he didn't have to reach all the way down her pocket for a damn key. Halfway up the rope, Rukia slowly blinked her eyes open, but was still seeing double. Her vision was blurred, and the first thing she saw was orange. Her hands freely felt Ichigo's torso and chest, and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow, Inoue, where did your boobs go?" she laughed. Ichigo stopped climbing up the rope, and the feeling of her hands on his chest was just… just… _oh my God. _It felt so fucking good. He had to fight back the temptation and the tight feeling in his pants, and although he was blushing, he couldn't help but scowl. "_Inoue? She thinks I'm Inoue?" _he thought bitterly. It wasn't that he didn't like Orihime or anything, but really? Orihime has long hair, and he has short hair… Just because their hair was almost the same shade of orange doesn't mean they look alike! Can't she tell he was Ichigo and _not _Orihime judging by the unusual flatness of 'Orihime's' chest? Oh right, the midget's drunk!

He snapped out of his thoughts and continued up the ladder, knowing Rukia needed to get some rest. He reached the balcony railing and climbed over carefully, making sure she was safe and didn't get any bruises. He grabbed a bobby pin from the bag of dirty clothes and unlocked the balcony doors, opening them to reveal Rukia's artsy bedroom. She didn't have any balance whatsoever, so he carried her bridal-style to her bed. He laid her down and closed the balcony doors, then went to the bathroom and soaked a small towel in hot water. He brought it to her bedside table and wrung out the excess water in a small bowl, then placed it on her forehead. She closed her violet eyes and took in the warmth of the towel, comfortable in her cloud-like bed.

Ichigo was certain she fell asleep and was about to leave, but stopped when he heard her talk again. "Inoue?" she said weakly, "are you there? I don't want to be alone.." He felt something tug at his heart when she said that. She just said she was alone… He couldn't just leave her there! She sounded so sincere in her request for 'Orihime' to stay, so he just had to stay. "Yeah, Midg—_cough_, Kuchiki-san?" he said. He didn't want to tell her he was Ichigo, since she seemed like she wanted so much for Orihime to stay. "Inoue, can I tell you something?" she inquired, her eyes still closed. She was so drunk that she couldn't tell the difference between Ichigo and Orihime's voices.

"Yeah, go for it," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Rukia smiled a little. "..I.. I kind of like someone," she admitted. The second he heard that, Ichigo was all ears. He was excited but scared at the same time. What if she actually _did _like Kaien? Or maybe she had secret feelings for Shuuhei or Grimmjow? There was a possibility she liked _him_, but… No. She couldn't. Who would like a guy with orange hair? Sure, a lot of the girls at KHS had their hearts melted by him, but Rukia was different. She also wasn't the type who ogled over hot guys, and that's why he was scared. He wanted her to like him…

Taking advantage of her confusion, Ichigo pretended to be Orihime again. He cleared his throat and answered in a bubbly, timid voice, "Y-Yes, Kuchiki-san? Who is it?" His heart raced after he asked that question, longing to know who Rukia liked. _"I swear to God, if it's Shiba, I'll have to kick his ass._" He stared intently at her, waiting for the answer to his question, and found himself leaning closer to hear what she had to say. He was now only inches away from her, and when her lips started moving, he stood still.

Her answer was soft and shy, and he could see her cheeks turning a bit pink. "It's… Ichigo," she whispered. He gulped and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did she just say she liked him? Did she really? He honestly couldn't believe it. _"Rukia Kuchiki… likes me? Rukia Kuchiki likes Ichigo Kurosaki_," he thought. He continuously thought, "_Rukia Kuchiki likes Ichigo Kurosaki,_" over and over again, and he _still _couldn't believe it. RUKIA KUCHIKI LIKES ICHIGO KUROSAKI. Wow. He wanted to scream victoriously out the window, ecstatic and extremely happy that she said what she said. _She likes him. _And he likes her. Is life great or what?

He tried his best not to smile, but failed miserably. He couldn't keep from smiling—he was just too happy. He had to definitely tell Grimmjow about this. He wanted to end the stupid bet already! "_Fuck yeah, Rukia Kuchiki likes me!" _Damn, he felt like such a girl right now. Only girls were this happy when they find out someone they like likes them back. Right? RIGHT! He brought down his level of happiness and excitement and sighed. He took one look at her, and this time he was most certain she'd fallen asleep again—her chest lightly went up and down and her breathing was steady. He still had that goofy smile on his face. He pulled the sheets over her body and kissed her forehead, like he did when he tucked the twins in when his father was at work. He turned to leave again, but stopped when he heard her voice again.

"Inoue, don't leave," she said, waking up from her very-brief nap. He chuckled and sat back down on her bed and stroked her hair. "_Don't worry, I'm not leaving." _Rukia smiled, her violet eyes glistening under the Christmas lights dangling from her bedroom ceiling. "Don't tell Ichigo, though," she requested. "Don't worry about it," he said, knowing how people their age often tried to hide the fact that they liked someone. She yawned and Ichigo wrung out the excess water in a new towel, replacing the one worn out on her forehead. She smiled sweetly and innocently curled up on her side.

"Inoue, do you stuff your bra?"

**Wow, sorry for a longer chapter. **** Tried my best to write this, excuse my mistakes please! **

**I drew another picture of Rukia with long hair and soon the link will be on my profile. =) **

**I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible, so please wait! Thanks again for the reviews—they're my motivation to write more chapters (=**

**-CutieTea** (=


	7. Dinner With the Kurosaki's

**I hope you all had a wonderful, joyous Christmas with your family and friends. =) **

**Sorry for the late update. =( I was having major writer's block. I started this chapter 2 weeks ago, LOL..**

**And sorry for the previous, really long chapter! =( This chapter is shorter, I promise! **

**Hopefully I get more reviews x) They make me feel like I'm on top of the world :D I love you guys!**

**Please enjoy chapter 7 of "Is Love Deceptive?". **

**Remember, I don't own anything! Only Kubo-sensei does. ^_^**

Ichigo's POV

"I'm telling you, she actually said it!"

Grimmjow, Cifer, and I were at Inoue and Rukia's photo shoot. Cifer was watching Inoue pose for the camera, and I guess he was making sure the camera men didn't stare too long. I sat with Grimmjow, far from the flashing lights of the cameras while keeping a watchful eye on Rukia, and I was explaining to him what happened in her room last night.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I was on crack. "Are ya sure? Dude, it's only been 2 days." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. I was kind of mad that he didn't believe me, but he was right—it'd only been two days, today being three. He sipped a little of his Rock Star, then continued: "Let me get this straight—Kuchiki, _the new girl_, whose only been in this town for 4 days, admitted that she liked ya while she was _drunk_?" I nodded eagerly, certain that'd been what she'd told me last night.

That blue-haired bastard leaned back in his chair and casually started picking at his teeth with his pinky. "Ya can't be serious, man. Even if she did say that, ya gotta remember that she was _drunk_. And even if she did mean that, that doesn't mean ya win the bet." Damn. I hate it when he has a point—Rukia was drunk, and she thought I was Inoue. She could ramble on and on about stuff she didn't mean… Wait, what? Did that ass just say I wouldn't win the bet? My brows met in the middle of my forehead and I frowned. "What do you mean that 'doesn't mean I win the bet'?" I didn't understand—I was damn excited to get that shit out of the way.

Grimmjow shrugged and gave me one of his stupid, cocky smirks. "The only way I can know for sure that she's fallen for you, is if she becomes your girlfriend," he explained smugly. I was so pissed I rose out of my seat and slammed my fists on the table. "That wasn't part of the bet!" I fiercely retorted. I was finally aware of the words that came out of my mouth and immediately turned to make sure Rukia didn't hear, and thank God she didn't. She was in the middle of a back-to-back pose with Inoue, both of them dressed in the outfit and makeup they were to wear for their performance next week, holding microphones and pretending they were singing. She looked ridiculously cute!

I cooled off and sat back down. Grimmjow still had that stupid, cocky expression on his face, the one I hated the most. I knew he was going to make some stupid twist on the bet! "That shouldn't be too hard for you, Strawberry," he snickered, "Girls feign at the sight of you—almost as much as when they see me. Getting Kuchiki'll be a piece of cake for ya, right?" I sighed angrily, losing my cool once again, but clenched my fist to refrain from kicking his ass. He _is _my best bud, after all—even if he can be a total dick sometimes. I knew there was no way out of this.

"Set Three, Take 1!" the camera guy shouted. Rukia and Inoue shifted to a new set and lots of flashes went off. The previous one was them two sitting on a couch, and this one was them standing outside with the wind blowing their hair back. Rukia looked so gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes off her—it was something I'd gotten used to.

"C'mon, Inoue-san! Burst with passion!" they directed. "Kuchiki-san, blow a kiss into the camera!" That reminded me of the first night I spent with her, when she blew a kiss to me from the balcony… Okay, I know this is weird, but I miss her even though she's right across the room. When did I become such a softie?

"She could secretly have feelings for Shiba or Hisagi, man. I thought Nel liked me too, so I didn't bother to ask her out—and ya know what happened? She went through 3 boyfriends before I was able to make her mine. If I had asked her out _before _those guys, 4 months ago would've been our 2 year anniversary. I'm warning ya, dude." Grimmjow was right—and when he is, something bad is bound to happen.

I scoffed. "Pfft, I ain't scared of shit!" I glanced at Rukia again and wanted to eat my words. I had to admit, she was _hella_ attractive, and she already caught Kaien's eye and she was Renji's former crush. I heard that she went out with some foreign redhead for nearly a year, too. Fuck, I guess it's possible for me to lose her.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Good job, Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san! You both did a wonderful job! The posters will be up around school by tomorrow morning. You'll be getting individual copies in the mail. I hope we work together again!"

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back. "…Fine. Just watch, Grimmjow—she'll be my girlfriend," I lied; I honestly had no idea how that was going to happen, but I had to make it happen if I didn't want to lose her—I MEAN, if I wanted to get out of the bet. Yeah, it's totally the bet..

"Aight. Well, Nel wants me to take her to see a scary movie—and ya know what that means," he began impersonating Nel by batting his eyes and putting on a cutesy-voice, "—_Oh, Grimmjow! Hold me, I'm scared_!—and after I hug her, we won't even be watching the movie anymore! My tongue'll be too busy explorin' her mouth." He started licking his lips hungrily and on reflex I gagged.

He got up and knuckle touched me, "Good luck, man. See ya later." I nodded and soon, Grimmjow was out the door.

Rukia and Inoue walked out of the dressing room in their school clothes, and the midget looked damn cute in her pea coat. She walked to me while waving goodbye to Inoue and Cifer.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and held the door open for her, and soon we were walking to my house, since she had to sit through dinner with Oyaji.

This oughta be fun.

~x~

I could almost see our clinic from where Rukia and I were. On our way home, I was glad to hear that neither Nakamura nor Yamaguchi said or did a thing to the midget today, and I was sure Rangiku had something to do with that. I had to remember to thank that psychopath later—I was grateful she was looking out for Rukia.

Third Person POV

When they got to the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo dug through his pockets to fish out his key. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door—it sounded like someone was running.

"_Oh no,_" the carrothead thought. "_Shit, Dad!" _He turned to Rukia, who stood waiting for him to open the door. She had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "Well? Aren't you going to open the door?"

"RUKIA, GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He was too far from her to push her out of the way. She only gave him a dumbfounded expression, and about a second later, the door swung open.

Isshin flew through the entrance with one of his signature attacks: a flying kick. "ICHIIIIIGOOOOOOO!"

On reflex, Rukia leaned all the way back, now on all fours but with her chest facing the sky. Her hair and bang blew gently against the wind as they now dangled freely from her scalp, a look expressing fear now taking over her features. Isshin flew right into a tree and soon met with the snow-covered sidewalk, but ignored it and crawled over to the Kuchiki girl.

"Wow! Amazing! You dodged my kick!" he mused. Rukia was still in that position as she smiled sheepishly. The crazy doctor stood up and smiled. "I guess my idiot son wasn't lying when he said he was bringing a woman home!" Tears began to form in his eyes as he made a break for the living room to hug that life-sized "Masaki Forever" poster, but he was too slow.

Ichigo grabbed his coattail and yanked him backwards, then gave him a nosebleed after his fist connected with his father's nose. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I'M NOT GAY!" he growled. Rukia couldn't help but giggle at them. They were so cute!

The carrot top sighed angrily and rubbed his head. "C'mon, Rukia, let's go do our homework before Oyaji gets up."

"I'd follow you if I could get up," she laughed. He rolled his eyes held her waist, helping her get on her feet—and only her feet—again.

"Daddy! What happened!" Yuzu ran out the door with a worried look on her face, but soon it faded away once her eyes met Rukia. A huge smile found its way on the sandy-haired girl's face, and she practically tackled the raven-haired teen down.

"Rukia-san!" Yuzu squealed, crushing the girl with a hug. Rukia returned the huge smile and hugged the small girl back. "Man, Karakura Town has its fair share of death huggers!" She ruffled the sandy-colored head of hair and laughed. "And just 'Rukia' is fine."

Karin casually walked out the door with a manga halfway flipped through and looked up. "I thought I heard something out here. What's up, Rukia?" The tomboy gave her a half-smile and slapped the manga shut.

"Nothing much, just dodging your dad and being hugged to death by your sister, all while walking your brother home—the usual stuff," the petite teen joked.

"Oh my goodness! She's practically part of the family already!" Isshin cried never ending waterfalls and joined in on Yuzu and Rukia's hug. "MY DEAR MASAKI! I HAVE FOUND MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" He pressed a wet cheek against Rukia's dry one and randomly took out a camera. "JUST TO SAVIOR THIS MEMORABLE MOMENT!"

As soon as the flash went off, Ichigo pried his sister and father's arms off his friend. "Sometimes I wish I was gay, just so he'd stop pestering me about getting a girlfriend," he murmured to himself. Rukia heard him and giggled, then turned to Isshin. "…It was nice to meet you too, Dr. Kurosaki." He wasn't who she expected him to be, but she loved his wacky personality altogether. He wiped his tears and gave her one last hug before she ascended up the stairs to Ichigo's room to get some homework done.

"Now you kids have fun up there, if you know what I mean! Dinner will be ready in half an hour! Oi, idiot son of mine! Remember to use protection!" the crazed father yelled to his very-irritated son. A textbook slammed into Isshin's face soon after. More tears slid down the man's face as he blew into a handkerchief, "She will make fine grandbabies with my dumbass boy—because you know, he got his looks from me!"

Karin rolled her eyes and shut the front door. "Why would Rukia want you as a father-in-law?"

"Karin-chan! That's mean," Yuzu whined. "If I weren't Daddy's daughter, I'd love it if he were my father-in-law!" She and Isshin soon met for a father-daughter hug, both shedding tears of love and joy. Karin sighed and buried her face in another manga, not really wanting to deal with all the sap consuming the living room's atmosphere at the moment.

Ichigo and Rukia sat down on his bed, their Algebra 2 textbooks sprawled out on their laps as they jotted down the numbers that flashed on the screen of the calculator. Rukia suddenly remembered something earlier that day and dug through her bag until she found what she was looking for.

"Found them!" she cheered. Ichigo raised an orange brow and looked over her shoulder. "What'd you find?" Rukia smiled and handed him an orange. "Kaien gave me some oranges today. Apparently, he grows an orange tree _inside _his house…" she handed him an orange, but he pushed it away. "I don't want any crap that belongs to Shiba." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Rukia pouted but sighed in defeat. "Fine, have it your way." She held the orange in her hand and squeezed it a little, then continued to throw it up in the air and catch it with the same hand.

Isshin led Yuzu upstairs, both of them starting to crawl once they reached Ichigo's room. "Now, Yuzu, as my little girl, you will help Daddy eavesdrop on third daughter and idiot son!" he gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. "Okay, Daddy!" they pressed their glass cups to Ichigo's door and began listening in on their conversation.

"Rukia, don't squeeze it like that! You'll make it squirt!" a muffled voice said. Both Isshin and Yuzu were blushing at the usually quiet, scowl-bearing teenager's words.

"Oh, lighten up, Ichigo! I've done this a million times!" The nosy doctor's nose started bleeding. "Yuzu!" he fiercely whispered, "Rukia-chan's such a woman… Perfect for Ichigo, eh!" Yuzu nodded in agreement and the two continued eavesdropping on them.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist to stop her from throwing the damn orange around. "Ow, Ichigo! Stop! Ow!" Isshin and Yuzu's blush deepened as the moans of pain escaping Rukia's mouth carried to their ears. "Rukia! I don't want it to squirt all over my bed!" The father and daughter outside adjusted sides, their right ears beginning to ache against the cold glass cup.

The carrothead turned to the door in suspicion when he heard shuffling outside. _"Dad's probably outside the door with a glass cup!"_ he thought angrily. Deciding to test this, he looked at Rukia. He cleared his throat, let go of her wrist and said loud enough for Isshin and Yuzu to hear clearly, "Babe, are you sure you wanna go through this without protection?"

Right when he finished his sentence, Isshin kicked the door open furiously with a box of condoms in one hand and the glass cup in the other. "DON'T FORGET THE PROTECTION! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"AH-HAH!" Ichigo stood up and pointed an accusing finger at his father, "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!" Isshin was surprised—and disappointed— to see that their clothes were still on. "WAS NOT! AND THEN WHY WAS RUKIA-CHAN MOANING?"

"I GRABBED HER WRIST TO STOP HER FROM SQUEAZING THE ORANGE TOO HARD!" the carrothead growled. His father's shoulders slouched as he stomped out the door, his head hanging low. "…Looks like she isn't his girlfriend, Masaki… FORGIVE ME!" He rolled his disdained and now- lifeless body down the stairs and laid on the ground, more tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Dad, are you okay?" Yuzu ran down the stairs and rolled her father on his side, shaking him for a response.

"Man, you two are nosy!" Ichigo yelled slamming the door. "Geez, I thought Yuzu was an angel! My stupid dad corrupted her virgin mind!"

Rukia kicked her feet and chuckled. "It's not like you're not a virgin, Strawberry," she teased. He popped a vein and glared at her. "Tch, well, you're probably a virgin too!"

Rukia mustered up the most serious face she could and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm not." Ichigo blinked a couple times and started sweating. "Y-You're not?" he gulped. She shook her head and inched closer to him, fingering circles in his shirt. "No, I'm not, Ichigo…" she said as seductively as she could. She smiled deviously and batted her eyes at him, and all he could do was stare. He felt his pants get tighter as she pushed him back on the bed, her face just inches away from his. "_Oh __**shit**_, _what is she gonna do…."_

With the last husky hint in her voice, she pressed her forehead against his. "…Just kidding."

Laughter erupted into his room as she held her stomach. "HAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" she kicked her legs and pounded her fists against his bed, unable to contain the laughter. His pants suddenly felt normal now, but he huffed in embarrassment. "You… You bitch!" he huffed out, "that's not funny!"

She stopped laughing and wiped her tears, then popped an orange wedge in her mouth. "Sorry, Ichiberry. I was just having some fun. And that was payback for the awkward, 'Babe, are you sure you wanna go through his without protection?' crap. That was really creepy!"

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Whatever. C'mon, Midget. It's dinner time."

~x~

Everyone leaned in towards Rukia at the dinner table, eager to know what her reaction was once she took a bite out of food that Yuzu cooked. She smiled, somewhat embarrassed that all eyes were on her, for she didn't really enjoy it when someone was watching her eat, but wasn't reluctant to scoop a spoonful of curry and rice into her mouth. The second Yuzu's food met Rukia's tongue, the Kuchiki girl's eyes sparkled in delight and she soon found herself practically shoveling in the curry and rice.

"Oh my _gosh! _This is better than my brother's cooking! He took cooking classes for like, 3 years, but you're only 11! This is ridiculously delicious!" Yuzu's eyes sparkled with accomplishment as she smiled adoringly. "Thank you, Rukia! It means a lot coming from you!"

Rukia smiled and continued eating her food in peace—too bad peace didn't exist in the Kurosaki household.

"So, my darling third daughter," Isshin started, "how far have you gone with my boy?" Unfortunately for Ichigo, she was in the middle of drinking her tea and jet-sprayed all of it onto his hair, face and clothes. Wiping her tea-covered chin, she widened her eyes at the question. "Pardon me?" she alarmingly inquired.

"Damn it, Rukia! Watch where you spit your tea! At least face Oyaji when you do it!" he scowled and wiped away at his clothes, Yuzu assisting him with many paper towels scrunched up in her small hands.

"You know! Did you… _pop his cherry_ yet?" Isshin nudged Rukia from across the table as a blush formed on her cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no! Nowhere _near _that, Dr. Kurosaki!" she wiped a small bead of sweat from her forehead as she sheepishly explained to him that she and Ichigo were just friends.

"Where are you from, third daughter?"

"Um, Seire—"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purp—"

"Who do you live with?"

"My broth—"

"Do you like Ichigo?"

"Ye—WHA—NO! Not like that!"

"Call me 'Daddy', Rukia-chan!" Isshin enthusiastically suggested. "We must plan your wedding soon! The sooner the wedding is, the sooner I get my grandbabies!" You could practically see the fire burning in his eyes. Rukia was totally weirded-out and waved her hands frantically in front of her face. "…I couldn't! I mean, not that calling you 'Daddy' is, um, awkward at all, but you see, Ichigo and I are just friends!"

"But friends with benefits, no?" the crazy doctor inquired. Rukia sighed, "No! Just friends."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MASAKI, THIS IS TERRIBLE! OUR—" Karin slammed her father's head into his plate of food, his childish demeanor pissing her off. "CAN IT AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES, OLD MAN!" she yelled. Everyone laughed but Ichigo, who just gave them all a genuine smile. They laughed even more when Isshin lifted his face to reveal a more clown-looking version of him, with all the rice and curry sticking to his face like glue.

"OOOH! RUKIA-CHANNN! YOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE LAUGH! FATE HAS MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU ARE TRULY MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" Isshin cried more tears of joy and bear hugged Rukia from across the table. She laughed some more tears out of her eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. He was glad she didn't have to eat alone tonight. "_I'm glad you're having fun, Rukia."_

Although she was being crushed with hugs and pelted with awkward questions, Rukia could feel every inch of love from the Kurosakis. She couldn't remember the last time she, Byaku-nii, Hisanee, and Ginrei-jii sat down to eat together, and even if she could, it wouldn't be as hearty as dinner with this crazy family. They could feel that she loved them back.

After they cleared the dinner table together, Isshin went to go take care of some paperwork in the clinic and Karin popped in a movie to watch. "What're we watching, kiddo?" Ichigo ruffled her hair and plopped down on the couch. Rukia sat next to him, and Yuzu was next to her. "I just rented it today," the dark-haired girl replied. "It's "Rush Hour", a comedy."

The opening credits flashed on the screen as music from the movie's track started playing. Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, like she'd done before. They were both comfortable in that position, and Ichigo decided to try something new. He wrapped his arm around her and unknowingly pulled her closer to him. They both smiled at each other and continued to watch the movie, Yuzu and Karin staring at their brother strangely.

'Ichi-nii… is different around her,' the look on Karin's face said. 'Yeah, I know. I'm glad he's not locked up in his room though,' said Yuzu's. Karin nodded and the sisters continued watching the movie.

About halfway through it, Karin accompanied the already-sleepy Yuzu upstairs to their room and told Ichigo and Rukia she was going to hit the hay as well. Ichigo waved to her in response and rested his chin on Rukia's head. "So, did Shiba do anything to you today?" he eagerly questioned—he really wanted to know. She smiled and rested her small hand on his chest, "He asked me if I wanted to go watch a movie with him today."

Ichigo shifted his position and stared at her. "And you said…?" Rukia giggled and hit his chest playfully, "Of course I declined. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, with you…" He let out a huff of relief and gave her a half-smile. "_Thank God." _The end credits rolled on the TV screen, and soon the DVD's menu appeared. "But I _did _agree to watch a movie with him this Saturday. He was too persistent and wouldn't accept my many 'no's during 7th period." Ichigo suddenly felt uneasy, worried that Kaien would make a move on her. He really wanted to kick his ass right now.

Rukia gently pushed herself away from Ichigo and straightened out her clothes as she stood up. "I think I should go home now," she said. She grabbed her bag and cell phone and turned to the carrot top. "Byakuya will ground me for a century if I'm not home soon." Ichigo frowned at the loss of her body against his and rose to hold the door open for her. "Alright. Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?"

Rukia smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. It's only across the street, you ding dong." He rolled his eyes once again and smiled. "Just scared someone might attack you, is all." She chuckled and hugged him, "I kicked a girl's ass 3 times bigger than me. I think I can handle a little attack." She glanced up at him, her smile never fading. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Ichigo."

He grinned and hugged her back, "I didn't invite you. You lost our bet," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes at him and hit him playfully. "Shut up, Strawberry. I'll see you tomorrow." She took a step out the door, but before she went any further, she whirled around and walked up to Ichigo again. She turned his head to the side and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, then gazed in his eyes again. Blush was now visible on the boy's cheeks as the feeling of her lips on his cheek mesmerized him.

"Maybe I should come over more often," she suggested in a whisper. He nodded in agreement, already planning when to ask her to come again and with that, she left to her house across the street. He kept a watchful eye on her before he was certain she'd made it to her house safely. Shutting the door, he whipped out his cell phone and searched for the contact he was looking for.

Yuzu shut the door and whirled around to face Karin. "Karin-chan, did you see that? Ichi-nii and Rukia-san like each other!" The tomboy peered at her over-excited sister from under her bed sheets and yawned. "'Zu-chan, are you sure? He's only known her for about 3 days. You can't like someone in 3 days," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

The bubblier sister frowned. "Karin-chan, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Didn't you see how Ichi-nii and Rukia-san sat with each other during the movie?" Karin rolled onto her side tiredly and stretched her arms. "They're just friends. Friends can sit like that—_you _do that with Jinta."

"Yes, but I _like _Jinta-kun," the blonde stated. "And if Rukia-san didn't like Ichi-nii, why would she hug him and then kiss him?" The tomboy widened her eyes and looked at her sister. "Rukia kissed Ichi-nii? On the lips?" She never thought her brother could score any girl. Sure, he was handsome, but there was never a girl good enough to catch his eye.

"…No, the cheek," Yuzu disappointingly shared. The alarmed feeling in Karin's chest subsided, "Then? Just because she cheek-kissed him doesn't mean she likes him." She wasn't denying it because she didn't like Rukia—she kind of _admired _her after her encounter with Yumi—but because she couldn't imagine Ichigo with anybody. After their mother's death, he stayed in his room all day unless Grimmjow invited him to help fix his motorcycle. The only people that knew what really went on in his mind were his blue-haired best friend, his 'get my son a girlfriend'-crazed father and his sisters.

"Well, I don't care what you say, Karin-chan!" Yuzu pouted in anger, a side of her that Karin rarely saw. "Ichi-nii and Rukia-san like each other! I know it when I see it!" Karin sighed, deciding there was no point in reasoning with Yuzu when she was like that. She began to consider the fact that Rukia might indeed like Ichigo and Ichigo might indeed like Rukia; when Yuzu gets worked up about a prediction she makes, she usually ends up right about it.

The tomboy yawned once again and hid her face under her pillow. "We'll see, 'Zu-chan." The blonde smiled triumphantly and crawled back into her bed. "Just you watch, Karin-chan," she whispered, "they'll be together."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the living room as the phone rang. "_C'mon, man! Pick up!" _he thought impatiently. The phone continued to ring as he tapped his foot against the carpet, his finger tapping the back of his cell phone as he waited for his best friend to pick up. After about 15 seconds of pure hell, his phone call was finally answered.

The voice on the other line sounded ticked off and tired. "_Whaddya want, man? I'm busy with my woman here!" _

"Well excuse me for not getting an alert for every time you have sex with Nel!" Ichigo angrily retorted.

Grimmjow snorted. He told Nel he'd be right back (replied to with an, "Okay, Babe. I'll be waiting.") and walked to the hallway. He shut the door to their bedroom and ran a hair through his aqua-ish, blue hair and answered his orange-haired pal. _"At least I can get a girl in bed," _he teased.

Ichigo scoffed and stopped pacing. "Shut up, you bastard. Wanna go watch a movie this Saturday?"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, man! I thought ya had the hots for Kuchiki," _Grimmjow snickered.

A vein popped on the carrot top's head. He scowled, "Not as my date, moron! Rukia's going on a movie date with Shiba, and… and I wanna make sure he doesn't do anything that would ruin my chances of winning the bet!"

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow and smirked. "_Don't ya mean, 'ruin my chances of becoming her boyfriend'?" _He was getting a kick out of torturing Ichigo, but he was doing it for a good reason.

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and raised his voice to disguise it. "…No! Tch, I just wanna get this bet over with!" He didn't want his best bud to see the weaker side of him, but unfortunately for him, Grimmjow saw all of it, and he was actually happy for the carrothead. Seeing Ichigo like that meant that he was letting someone past his barrier, and he _needed _that.

"_Aight, whatever you say, Strawberry. Now is there anything else ya need? I don't wanna keep Nelliel waiting." _

"Nah, that's all. Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"_No prob. Don't worry 'bout it. See ya."_

"See you." Their conversation ended there. Ichigo was glad he had a friend like Grimmjow. Even though he got the worst grades, almost always got suspended and teased the carrothead a lot, he was always there for him when he needed him the most, and Ichigo was there for him when he was having relationship problems with Nel.

~x~

Rukia was happy when she got home and was proud at how well she concealed her blush when she kissed Ichigo on the cheek. When she caught a glimpse of his light-pink cheeks, she jumped up and down on the inside. She stripped off her pea coat and hung it on the coat rack, then she went to the kitchen to prepare something for her Nii-sama to eat.

"_Let's see… He had beef yesterday… How about linguini alfredo and grilled chicken?" _She grabbed the recipe's contents and turned on the stove. After the water boiled, she dumped in two servings of pasta (she thought one wasn't enough for her hard-working brother), and waited for it to cook. She prepared the sauce in a separate pan and dumped the cooked pasta and grilled chicken into a dish, and in a separate bowl she set the alfredo sauce to cool. She may not have been as good a cook as Yuzu, but her dishes were still delectable and delicious.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, which meant she had a text. She slid down the phone lock and read the contact name: **Kaien Shiba**. Sighing, she tapped the 'view' button and read his text: '**10:17 PM Kaien: hey, cutie ;-) did u like my oranges? dont they smell like me? good, huh?**' Rukia rolled her eyes and texted him back: '**10:20 PM Me: heyy. yeah, the oranges were yummy! lol youre conceited.**' 

She plastic wrapped Byakuya's dinner and left it on the table for him. Her phone vibrated again. '**10:23 PM Kaien: so wat if i am! ;-) so cutie r u excited for our date on sat?**' She couldn't help but roll her eyes again. He was so cocky it was kind of gross. '**10:24 PM Me: i gueesss. hey ill talk to you tomorrow, okayz? i gotta finish dinner for my brother**' She lied. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment—the only person she wanted to talk to was _Ichigo_. Her phone vibrated in her hands, '**10:28 PM Kaien: aww ok cutie! hope u cook dinner 4 me when we get married ;-)**' She stuck her tongue out as she read that and decided she wasn't going to wish him a good night, fearing that may increase his feelings for her. She locked her phone screen and walked to the living room, placing it on the couch's arm rest.

She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV, selecting the correct input for the Wii and popped in Cooking Mama. She enjoyed playing this game, and even though Mama was a cartoon, she taught Rukia a lot of recipes. Rukia chuckled at her cooking mentor—it was a childish way to learn how to cook, but it sure did help a lot.

While she fried some pork, chicken and onions on Mama's skillet, she glanced at her phone every now and then, hoping for a text from Ichigo. Every time she heard a vibration, her ears perked up and she turned her head to her phone, but was immediately disappointed when she realized it was the Wii remote. Her arm was getting tired after she completed her 5th meal.

"_Excellent! Better than Mama!" _Rukia had this game for a while now, and she had almost mastered all the recipes on it, except the ones where she had to crack eggs. She would swing too hard and waste at least six of Mama's eggs when the dish only required two—it was funny and frustrating at the same time.

Just then, her phone vibrated for real and she paused the game. She picked up her cell and read the contact ID: **Ichiberry**. Her heart skipped a beat as she tapped her screen to read the text, her arm suddenly and strangely no longer aching from about 45 minutes of playing. '**11:11 Ichiberry: make a wish, Cutie.**' Rukia couldn't help but smile—she felt disgusted when Kaien called her that, but when Ichigo did, her heart felt like it was melting. She shut her eyes and without thinking, she made the first wish that came to mind. _"I wish Ichigo Kurosaki, the cute, orange-haired idiot across the street, liked me, Rukia Kuchiki, 15 years old, short, ebony-haired Chappy lover, as more than a friend. Like a crush," _she half-thought, fully-wished. She made her wishes specific, always including her full name and the full name of the person her wish included, afraid that if she wasn't specific, the wish would benefit someone else with the same name.

She tapped the 'reply' button and began texting him: '**11:15 PM Me: made a wish. it probably wonn't come truee tho x') whaat'd yuu wish for?**' She waited for his response. '**11:18 PM Ichiberry: …something… not going to tell you, or it wont come true!**' She chuckled and was about to reply when the door opened. She quickly slid her phone in her back pocket and turned off the Wii and TV, then turned to the door where Byakuya was standing.

"Hello, Nii-sama!" she greeted with a smile. "How was work?" Byakuya shut the door and hung his coat on the coat rack. Without looking at Rukia, he set down his briefcase and walked to the kitchen. "Rukia, why are you not in bed? It is almost 11:30 on a school night," he asked, ignoring her question. Rukia smiled sheepishly, afraid she'd disappointed her brother, even if it was for something as little as not being in bed on time. "… I made you dinner, Nii-sama. Every time you come home from an exhausting day of work, you have to make it yourself, so I thought you'd want a break…"

Byakuya glanced at the linguini alfredo waiting for him on the kitchen table, then sighed disapprovingly. "I will eat it later. Do not think I am too exhausted to make my own dinner. I am a grown man and it is part of a man's duty to take care of himself." He didn't bother to thank her, but instead he made way for his office. "Rukia, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. If you continue to stay up late, your brain will not be able to function correctly during class." He motioned for her to go upstairs, unaware of the frown she sported.

"…Okay. Good night, Nii-sama." Rukia grabbed her bag and ascended up the stairs, a bit saddened by her brother's greeting. When she got to her room, she changed into shorts and a tank top—despite the weather being cold, she was always warm under her bed sheets—and fell backwards onto her bed. She whipped out her phone and scrolled down her message list to find Ichigo's, then continued to text him.

'**11:31 PM Me: sorry for the late reply. Byakuya came home.**' She waited for the vibration. '**11:34 PM Ichiberry: dont worry bout it. i was beginning to think you fell asleep, lol xD so, what did you wish for?**' She smiled again, the feeling Byakuya gave her disappearing immediately. '**11:36 PM Me: pfft, if you wont tell me then why should i tell you? ;-)**'

Ichigo smirked on his side of the conversation. He slid his phone's screen up and texted her back: (Ichigo's-texting version)'**11:39 PM-You: lol okay, how bout we tell each other what we wished for if it comes true?**' His phone vibrated in his hands as he lay in bed. '**11:41 PM-Midget: mmkaay, only if it comes truee tho~ =) so whatcha up to, Berry?**'

He continued texting her until she fell asleep again, like on the first day they met. They 'lol'ed with each other as they recalled the funny events of the day, including the clown-faced Isshin and how Keigo's fart at lunch cleared away all the other tables. Soon, he, too, fell asleep, another smile replacing his scowl. Just like the first night.

~x~

At about 12:15 AM, Byakuya finished the dinner Rukia made for him. He set the plates in the sink and washed his hands, then made his way up the stairs. Before entering his room, he headed for his sister's room like he did every night. He creaked the door open and through the crack, he looked to make sure she was asleep before entering.

Leaving the door ajar, he pulled the stool Rukia sat in when she painted and sat by her bed, a guilty expression taking over his features. The sheets on her body were scrunched up at the foot of her bed and goose bumps were visible on her tiny arms and legs—wearing shorts and a tank top in this weather was a bad choice. He quickly rose and pulled the blanket over her, tucking it in under her sides and pushed some loose strands of hair away from her face. He sat down again and looked at his sister, smiling _a bit _at how peaceful she looked when she slept.

The smile disappeared and guilt filled his slate-grey eyes. He glanced at the picture of her and Hisana she kept on her bedside table by her alarm clock then cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, Rukia," he whispered. "I am sorry I could not thank you for the meal you cooked earlier." Just because he didn't look like he cared doesn't mean he doesn't. He cared about his little sister _a lot_, maybe even more than Ichigo cared about Yuzu and Karin. There was just something that was keeping him from loving his sister like he should, and he hated it.

Every night, he would sneak into Rukia's room just to make sure she was okay, and every night he had something to apologize for—whether it was for something different or not. "I am also sorry I cannot be your older brother right now. Maybe you will learn in time why I must act this way," he continued, "Hopefully you will not hate me for it. But if you must, I understand. Sleep well, Rukia." Byakuya stood up and placed the stool in the exact spot he had found it, then made sure the balcony doors were locked. He took one last look at her before closing the door as gently as he could.

He was glad she was okay.

**Hopefully that wasn't too long for you guys… x) Again, I didn't re-read it for any mistakes. I'm the laziest person ever…**

**That's the last chapter this year! xD I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's. =) **

**By the way, if you didn't know, 11:11 PM is when a lot of people (well, where I live…) make wishes. :) I think it's cute how Rukia wished for that, haha! I do that all the time..**

**I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. (: Sorry if the wait is too long!**

**-CutieTea (=**


	8. Salty Boogers!

**Hi, everyone! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time… I got caught up in all my school work and I guess I forgot about this fic… I'm really, really sorry! But now that it's summer, I can write more chapters! I have 2 summer assignments though.. -_- What a pain in the ass! **

**It's been a while since I've written anything… so I may have forgotten some thoughts, dialogue, etc rules. And I may have mistakes. I gotta get the hang of this again… Forgive me! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 7. =) I really appreciate it, guys. Much love!**

**ANYWAY, here's chapter 8 of "Is Love Deceptive?"! I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own crap! This is all Kubo's. (:**

Third Person POV

Orihime set down her cup of tea and smiled. "It was great rehearsing with you, Kuchiki-san!"

It was Saturday, and she and Rukia had been rehearsing for the show all night long. After hours of rehearsing, Sora prepared tea and sweets for the girls to enjoy and to relax to.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, it was great rehearsing with you too. You're getting better and better at reaching the high notes. I think you'll get better as time goes on." She reached for an éclair and smiled. "It was awfully nice of Sora to make these for us... they're delicious!"

The curvy girl glanced at the phone in her lap, waiting for a text from a certain someone. Never taking her eyes off the device, she replied, "Thank you very much! I'll never be as good as you, though… Sora-nii works at the local bakery so it's no big deal for him…" Her eyes were beginning to water from staring at her phone too much.

Rukia's brows curved upward as she noticed how Orihime's phone was in her lap. "Inoue, are you waiting for someone to call you or something?"

Startled by Rukia's voice, Orihime jumped in her seat as sweat rolled down her face. "N-No! I'm not waiting for a-anyone!" she defended as she waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

Rukia wasn't convinced. "Inoue, I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something. Spit it out… who's the lucky guy?" She gave Orihime a smile assuring her secret was safe if she told her. Deciding she could trust her, Orihime sighed and smiled. "Well," she started, "the person I'm waiting for… is Cifer-kun."

Violet eyes widened, their owner slightly choking on hot tea. A burning sensation filled her throat, but she ignored it and wiped her mouth. "You have a crush on Ulquiorra? That's… weird!" Rukia couldn't believe a sweet, bubbly girl like Orihime liked a dark, quiet, emo-looking guy like Ulquiorra. Was she dreaming?

Orihime giggled. "That's exactly what Tatsuki-chan said!" She took a sip of her tea and continued, "I don't know why I like him either… Ever since Tatsuki-chan and Abarai-kun have been going out, I just feel so lonely sometimes. And I noticed Cifer-kun was mostly alone, too, so I thought, '_Why not be alone together'_? And somehow, we started talking more and more… and now I like him. But I don't know if he returns the feeling…" Though saddened by the thought of Ulquiorra possibly not returning the feelings she had for him, she continued to sway back and forth in her seat and hum.

"Well, I don't know if he likes you, but maybe you should start calling him by his first name. Give him a clue that you're into him, and maybe he'll get the hint. And then maybe you guys can start hugging each other goodbye after he walks you to class," advised the petite girl. "I see it happen all the time at school. Just give it some time, Inoue. I'm sure he'll return the feeling." She smiled and sipped some more tea, "Oh, and you shouldn't always wait for him to text you first. Don't be scared to start the conversation!"

Orihime nodded and took in Rukia's advice. She set her phone aside and decided to text Ulquiorra after Rukia went home. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san! But enough about me… What's the deal with you and Kurosaki-kun?"

The raven-haired girl immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent the tea from jet-spraying out of her mouth. She swallowed the rest of the tea that was in her mouth and wiped her lips again, then blinked questioningly at her friend. "W-What do you mean? Who said anything about Ichigo?"

Orihime giggled, "Oh, Kuchiki-san! You're so silly! I used to have a crush on Kurosaki-kun, but it faded away after I realized he didn't return the feeling…" Rukia's heart dropped after hearing that. She felt scared. What if Ichigo didn't return _her _feelings?

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san—I can tell when people are in love!" The redhead threw her fist into the air, fire blazing in her eyes. "The way Kurosaki-kun looks at you is like no other! He is madly in love with you!" She danced around the living room, twirling about, and finally sat back down in her seat. "That, OR he likes you _a_ _lot_."

Rukia got over how cutely ridiculous Orihime was and blushed. "R-Really? You think so? Because, like, I've never, like, felt this way before, you know?" Rukia's had her fair share of crushes, but this one felt like no other. Whenever Ichigo's presence was near, she felt nervous, but that's when the calmness of a noble kicked in. She had to thank Byakuya for one thing.

The petite girl felt a constant vibration in her pocket and picked up the phone call, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kuchiki! You ready for our movie date?" _a deep voice with a cocky edge asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and switched the call option to mute. "It's Kaien," she told Orihime. "I forgot we had a movie date today, and, well, I kind of have to go soon…" She switched the option back to un-mute and answered Kaien. "Sorry, I was, uh…" her eyes wandered around the room, desperate for a lie, and they landed on a plate of tea cookies. "…I was baking. Yeah. Baking. For you! Yeah! Do you like tea cookies? 'Cause I worked extra hard on them! And you better accept them! Or I'll kick your ass!"

Orihime tried her best to hold in laughter. Rukia's lie was bogus, but Kaien would be too gullible to notice.

Kaien raised a brow on the other side of the conversation, but decided to shake it off. "_Yeah, sure. Why not? Anyway, I'll pick you up in half an hour. I need to, uh… do the laundry… Yeah… Okay bye!" _

He ended their call in a heartbeat.Truth was, he was still trying to style his hair into a fohawk, because he'd read in one of Kuukaku's magazines that that hairstyle was a turn on—and you can guess who he was trying to _turn on_.

Rukia and Orihime both laughed after Kaien hung up. "I can't believe that idiot believed me," Rukia joked. "I don't even know how to make tea cookies."

The curvy girl snickered. "Shiba-kun can be so gullible, ne?" The girls stopped laughing as Sora came in, holding a teapot in one hand and a plate of tea cookies in another. "You girls want some more tea or cookies?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, but can I get some to-go? I kind of have a date right now…"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to address it to Ichigo-san?"

The short girl's jaw dropped. "N-no! I'm not going on a date with Ichigo!" She turned to Orihime with her hands on her hips. "How does your_ brother_ know about me and Ichigo?"

The older Inoue shrugged. "Wait, doesn't everybody know that?"And with that, he left to go get a to-go box for pastries.

"Okay, so basically everyone knows that Ichigo and I have some sort of 'thing' going on, right?" Rukia asked her friend as she paced back and forth. Orihime nodded, a guilty smile taking over her features.

Rukia continued, "And even your brother, who doesn't even go to our school, knows about me and Ichigo?" Again, the redhead nodded and grinned.

The short girl sighed in aggravation. "Does the whole world know or something? You know what? I gotta get ready for this stupid date…" She grabbed her coat from her seat as Sora handed her the tea cookies.

"Thanks for everything, uh, Mr. Inoue…" Rukia awkwardly thanked. Sora shook his head, "Call me Sora. We're all family, here! Right, Hime-chan?" He softly elbowed his little sister's hip and smiled. Orihime nodded happily. "Mmmhmm! You're welcome anytime… _Rukia_." She decided that although Rukia was of nobility, it was okay to address her by her first name.

"And might I ask, who _are _you going on a date with if not Kurosaki-san?" Sora inquired.

Rukia sighed, "Kaien Shiba… just some guy who's after me. But anyways, thanks, Sora." She turned to the redhead and gave her a hug goodbye. "And thank you, _Orihime_. See you on Monday," she said, and out the door she went.

Sora sighed. "You know, Hime-chan… You shouldn't really go around boasting about how you think Ichigo-san is infatuated with Rukia-san."

The younger Inoue smiled innocently. "But Sora-nii, it's so obvious.. isn't it?" she giggled.

~x~

Rukia had her hands shoved down the pockets of her trench coat, her messenger bag containing the to-go box dangling from her shoulder as she started the seemingly long walk home. The cold, windy weather sent chills down her spine and covered her arms and legs in goose bumps.

She took out a small mirror from her bag and examined her appearance. Her hair was in loose curls, the one bang that would usually be dangling between her eyes clipped up on the crown of her head. Her lips were moist and pink and her eyes had no traces of sleepy sand. Under her coat, she was clad in deep blue skinny jeans and a black and gray striped v-neck sweater, and she wore her black suede boots.

"_Damn," _she thought, "_I should have asked Kaien to pick me up at Orihime's. I don't even have to get ready for the date!_" She sighed and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. As the gusts of wind got stronger, she removed her hands from her pockets and hugged herself to stay warm.

The small girl continued to walk home in the dark of the night. It was 8:00 PM, and by now, she was halfway home. She suddenly stopped when she felt something, or, some_one_, yanking her bag.

"Hey, what the-!" Her sentence was cutoff when a gloved hand slapped over her mouth. She lost her balance for a second and her arms flailed about, but she was able to grab the arm of her attacker.

"Remember me, Hisana?" The man with an unusually deep voice teased. "My, my… It's been a while, hasn't it?" He quickly removed his hand from her mouth, pulling her arms behind her back in one swift motion.

Rukia didn't move a muscle. _"He called me Hisana… What the hell is going on!_"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, deciding whether or not to converse with her attacker. She opened her eyes once she'd chosen what to do: she spread her arms out quickly, catching her attacker off guard. She then turned around with a leg in the air and swung the side of her foot right into his cheek, throwing him off balance.

He slammed into the wooden fence lining the sidewalk and felt his cheek for blood. "Damn, you've sure gotten stronger." He brushed off his black clothing and cracked his neck and fingers, getting ready to fight. "Where's that one Kuchiki bastard you're always hanging around? The Hisana _I _knew would _never _walk anywhere alone…" He took a step closer and smiled a sinister smile.

Rukia backed up a few steps, the look in her eyes giving off angry vibes. "Just who the hell are you!" she demanded. Her eyes scanned the man before her—he looked like he was in his mid-thirties. She couldn't see anything except for what seemed to be navy blue hair under a black beanie. His skin was as pale as snow and he sported hazel-colored eyes.

"Hisana, Hisana, Hisana… Don't you remember the debt your father owes us?" He took a step closer, and Rukia took a step backward.

"I'm _not _Hisana, you creep!" she nearly yelled at him. In a more hushed tone, she tried asking again: "Who the _hell _are you!"

"Don't pretend like you're someone else!" he yelled back. "Don't act like you don't know _exactly _what's going on! It took us years to find you, and now that we have, we're going to make you pay for your father's mistake!" He ran towards her and threw a punch, but she quickly moved out of the way.

Rukia widened her eyes. "_My father owes a debt? What's going on, dammit!" _She shifted her body towards the right, getting ready to run home. She hesitantly took a step towards home, but stopped when her attacker started talking again.

"You think you can fool me? You may be tougher… Your hair may be longer… Your attacks may be stronger than before… But I know those large violet eyes and that petite build anywhere! Quit the charade, Hisana!" He lunged at her again and slapped her out of anger. She was so deep in thought that the slap caught her off guard, and her eyes remained widened.

Seconds passed, for what seemed like hours to Rukia. "_He's mistaking me for Hisana… Doesn't he know that she's… she's… dead?" _It took her a while to register what just happened. She blinked back into her normal gaze and slowly turned her head to face her attacker. _"Did this bastard just slap me?"_ The realization was enough to trigger her motivation to fight back. She lunged at him and punched his lower abdomen, forcing him to double over in pain.

Pain surged through his body. He coughed heavily, and as he fell to his knees, she kicked his shoulder, forcing him into the telephone pole. He cradled his aching head in his hands, and his balance was totally off.

Though he was weak at the moment, he continued to taunt her. "You've become more of a bitch after that Kuchiki bastard left you, huh? I guess you guys were never there for each other after all!"

That really broke the last straw. Rukia's hands balled up into tight fists down her sides. Memories flooded her head and only fueled her anger even further. Her brows furrowed in anger and frustration and she spoke with venom in her voice. "Don't you **dare **talk about us like that!"

She bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What would a scumbag like you know about the Kuchikis, huh! You know absolutely **nothing **about us! So get lost before I make you!" she barked in his face.

He smirked and grabbed her wrists. "I don't give a fuck anymore. I was gonna go easy on you, but your actions have made it clear that you don't deserve it. I'm going to haul your weak ass over to our hideout whether you like it or not!" He tightened his grip on her wrists and yanked her to the ground.

She grunted in pain. Her cheek scraped against the sidewalk and the force of her chin against the ground made it feel like her brain jumped inside her head. Just when she used her arms as support to get back on her feet, her attacker set his foot on her back, pressing her body back against the sidewalk.

He grabbed her bag strap, ready to adjust it and strangle her when he heard the skidding of tires. Soon, lights shined on the pavement where Rukia was pinned down and the car it belonged to skidded to a stop. Three loud honks were heard, and the driver of the Lamborghini rolled down a window.

"Hey, asshole! Let her go!" a voice from inside the car yelled.

Rukia's ears perked up. That voice sounded familiar! Her attacker's heart started beating faster, the fear of being caught and turned into the police right then and there scaring the living daylights out of him.

"You bastard! I said **let her go**!" The driver opened his door and started running to Rukia's side. The attacker's eyes widened and he decided to high-tail it out of the scene. He quickly let go of the bag strap and ran in the opposite direction of the two, fear overwhelming him. The driver's brows furrowed as he watched the attacker fade away into the darkness of the night, and he turned to the small girl's side.

The familiar voice spoke again, this time with much worry. "Kuchiki! Kuchiki! Are you okay? Can you hear me, Kuchiki?" He helped her up, and as soon as he did, she recognized his aqua-green eyes.

She brushed off her clothes and rubbed her cheek, wincing at how some of the dirt on her hands escaped into the scrape on her cheek. She blinked to process what just happened before speaking calmly. "What're you doing here, Kaien?"

"Tch, I should be asking you that! What was that asshole doing to you?" The look in Kaien's eyes expressed anger, and Rukia could see it clearly. She'd never seen him like this before, and it was surprising. He was usually cocky and didn't have a care in the world, and now he suddenly acted like he cared. She didn't complain though; she liked this side of him more.

"_Should I tell him?"_ she thought to herself. _"Does anyone need to know? Can I handle this myself?" _She decided to keep the truth to herself. "I… He… He wanted money. And I kicked him, and somehow he caught me off guard and—"

"If that bastard comes near you like that ever again, you give me a call, alright Kuchiki! I don't want any creeps messing with my friends, especially someone who's only been in this town for a couple days. Karakura is a great town to live in, Kuchiki. Believe me." Kaien's words were convincing, and all Rukia could do was nod.

He walked her back to his car and opened the passenger seat door for her before making it back to the driver's seat. He turned to her and took a deep breath before conversing with her. "Kuchiki, don't ever walk home alone again. At least not at night. Even a small town like this is dangerous at night." He started driving again and shifted his gaze onto the road. "By the way, where were you walking from? I was just on my way to pick you up."

Rukia just looked straight ahead. She didn't want to think about what just happened. She couldn't, or, _didn't_, want to deal with the memories of Hisana or her father. She was a strong girl, physically and emotionally, but she couldn't stop her heart from aching from the memory of her beloved sister.

She cleared her throat and began explaining herself as she bandaged her cheek. "…I was at Orihime's house. We were rehearsing for the upcoming show, and when you called me, I was planning to go home to get ready for our _friendly_ date. I brought you some tea cookies, but…" she grabbed the to-go box crushed in her messenger bag and pulled it out, crumbs slipping through the tiny openings in the box back into her bag.

Kaien blinked a couple times and let out a cheerful laugh. "It's fine, Kuchiki! Just throw those out. We can grab some dinner after our movie, yeah?"

Rukia smiled. Somehow, the thought of dinner reminded her of her berry-boy. A thought occurred to her as she whipped out her cell phone. She scrolled down her list of contacts until she found who she was looking for: "**Ichiberry** – **Call **– **Send Text**" She tapped the '**Send Text**' option and tapped away at the keyboard. "**9:03 PM Me: hey berry-kun! me, you, dinner at 11, yeah? get back to me asap!**" She turned to Kaien and cleared her throat again. "Sorry, but I kind of have to study…"

He nodded understandingly and continued to drive. "That's a shame. Maybe I'll meet a babe at the movie complex and take her out," he calmly said in an attempt to make her jealous.

Rukia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

~x~

Ichigo's phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. His heart started beating faster and he whipped out his cell phone in less than a second. He slid up his phone's screen and read Rukia's text, and he couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot. He placed his thumbs on his phone's keypad and began to text her back, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"Hey man, what gives?" an annoyed Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I know ya want to reply to yer _lady love _as soon as ya can, but don't make it seem like yer desperate."

The carrot top started turning red with embarrassment. "It's n-not like I'm _excited _to get a t-text from her! It's just a text, anyway… Don't jump to conclusions, you ass…" He crossed his arms and tried to keep his cool, but Grimmjow saw right through it.

"Dude, ya totally dig her. Face it, man." The aqua-haired teen playfully punched his best friend, but continued to taunt him. "And remember! The bet. Ya got a little less than a month."

Ichigo scowled at his friend's comment. "Shut up, you dick. I do not like her! AND I haven't forgotten." He sighed deeply, "_But I don't want to remember, either._" He grabbed his dad's car keys and his coat and opened the living room door. "Oi, Oyaji! I'm gonna go catch a movie with Grimmjow! And then I'm gonna go study at Renji's! I don't know when I'll be back. See you!" and with that, he and Grimmjow went out the door.

Once in the driver's seat, the berryhead whipped out his cell and started texting his raven-haired beauty back. "**9:14 PM-You: Sounds great, cutie. Where do we meet?**" He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the car, unaware that he was again smiling like an idiot.

His phone vibrated again, but Grimmjow grabbed it and read the text aloud, "Nine sixteen PM. Midget: my house. I'm on my date with Kaien right now. I'll talk to ya later." Ichigo attempted to grab his phone out of Grimmjow's hands, aggravated that he was looking through his texts. What was even more aggravating was the fact that his crush was out on a date with a cocky son of a bitch.

"Hey, princess berry-kun! Keep yer eyes on the road!" the aqua-haired teen teased. "Yer girl wouldn't want ya to get into an accident, does she?" He was getting a kick out of messing with Ichigo.

The carrot top's scowl deepened. "Fine—whatever, man. Hand it back when we get to the movie! Oh shit, I almost forgot. Text the midget back and ask her which movie she's seeing with that bastard. We can't keep an eye on them if we don't know which fucking movie they're watching!"

Grimmjow slid the phone's screen up. "Relax, man. Why're ya so eager anyways? Ya don't like her, do yaaaaa?" His smirk grew bigger, and he could see his best friend pop a vein. Deciding it was enough, he sighed. "Alright, man. I'll quit buggin' ya about it. But if ya wanna talk about it then talk. It doesn't mean I'm callin' off the bet, though."

Ichigo sighed. "Figures. You're such an asshole. I don't even know why we're friends." Both males furrowed their brows and glared at each other, but it was soon followed by smirks expressing the friendship they had and only they understood.

Soon, they were at the movie complex. Rukia had texted them back saying they were watching the latest romantic comedy, and both Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't help but gag. They still decided to stick to their plan and watch if Kaien made a move on her, so they took seats _way _in the back of the theatre after purchasing some snacks.

The movie started and Ichigo kept his eyes locked on Kaien. "_Shiba, I'll kick your ass if you make a move…_"

~x~

The aqua-eyed teen yawned. "So, Kuchiki… Enjoying the movie yet?" He gave her a side glance and a smug smirk, and all she could do was roll her eyes again. "Kaien, it barely started.." she stated.

Embarrassment took over as he fixed his shirt collar. "I-I know that! I mean.. How did you like the, uh, p-previews?" He mentally slapped himself. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid! The movie didn't start yet! Get yourself together, Kaien! You sexy beast!"_

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Uh, the previews were amazing, I guess. I really want to see Monte Carlo."

The best thing he could do in his situation was smile and act like everything was fine. "Yeah, same here. I'd love to know what happens to the green guy in that movie."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Kaien, I think you're talking about Green Lantern…"

He gave her a dumbfounded look as his face turned as red as a tomato—thank God the lights were off! "Y-Yeah! Green Lantern! Uh-huh! That's what I meant!"

He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. He also cursed what he was wearing: A black dress shirt with a now seemingly tighter collar tucked in black skinny jeans over a red t-shirt and dark grey Vans with red laces. The belt around his waist felt tighter, too. Just a second ago he felt fine, but now he felt uncomfortable. Why was he losing his cool around Rukia? She didn't even notice his different hairstyle…

"_Damn_." He stared at Rukia watching the movie. "_She's so cute…_" That thought settled his heart. He sighed with relief and sat up, back straight, and tried to watch the movie, but somehow his eyes would find their way back to her.

~On-screen, the handsome lead character proposed to his beautiful date in front of a gorgeous fountain. The stars of the night sky sparkled upon the couple, and you could see the young woman's beautiful _large _blue-_violet _eyes gleam as she admired the diamond ring on her finger.

Her fiancé's _wild _locks of blonde hair flowed calmly with the wind, his usual _scowl _now a sweet smile, only for her. His _chocolate-brown _eyes lit up when she mouthed, "_I do_," and he embraced her, afraid that should he let go, he'd lose her forever. ~

Kaien could see Rukia's lips curl into a smile. "_Alright, Kaien! Now's your chance!"_ He did what he's done to the past dates he's taken to the movies: He covered his mouth and faked a yawn, then stretched both arms…

~x~

Grimmjow fell asleep next to Ichigo, the popcorn bucket in his lap tipping over, littering the floor with tiny kernels beneath them. His snores irritated the woman beside him, so she picked up a few pieces of popcorn and blocked his nostrils.

Ichigo snickered and whipped out his phone, taking a picture of his best friend and uploading it to Facebook with the caption, "Jaegerjaquez's salty boogies!" and within a minute, it had 7 likes. He put away his phone and turned back to watching Kaien when his eyes almost popped out of his sockets: Kaien was fake yawning, about to stretch…

The carrot top could feel his brows furrow and blood boil, elbowing his friend awake and grabbing the half-empty popcorn bucket out of his lap, gripping the rim so hard that the bucket lost its original circular shape. "Hey, man! That bastard's making a move on Rukia!" he growled through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow had a startling wake-up call. He almost jumped out of his seat and sat up straight, shaking his head to keep him wide awake, and realized something was wrong—he couldn't breathe through his nose. Grunting, he blew popcorn out of his nostrils and wiped his nose, then gave the woman sitting next to him a deadly glare, which she took as a cue to move a seat down. He turned to Ichigo and sighed, a little aggravated. "What, man?"

Ichigo pointed in his crush's direction and Grimmjow knew why he'd been woken up so rudely. "Throw the bucket at 'im," the aqua-haired teen instructed.

"But there's still popcorn in it!" the carrot top whispered back. His best friend smirked, "Which makes it even _better_. Now, chuck it at 'im!"

"What if it hits Rukia!" Ichigo argued, worry detected in his voice. He didn't want to get her clothes or hair ruined. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "She's so short it probably won't even hit 'er!"

Ichigo thought for a second and shrugged, then gripped the bucket of popcorn. He raised the bucket high above his head, grabbing the back of the seat in front of him for balance, and as Kaien stretched his arm behind Rukia's shoulders, his arm flung forward and his fingers released the rim.

Few pieces of popcorn escaped as the bucket spiraled towards the front of the theatre, some tiny kernels inside the container moving about and making tiny popping noises as if a million ping pong balls were dropped on the floor.

Rukia turned to Kaien, about to inform him that this was just a friendly date, but she saw an object spiraling towards them from the corner of her eye. On reflex, she ducked, and she could hear the sound of the impact of the bucket against Kaien's head.

Butter and hundreds of tiny popcorn kernels exploded all over his hair and face, dripping down his neck and underneath his shirt. He quickly stood up and started wiping the butter off his shirt, flicking the drippings onto the floor. "What the hell!" he half-yelled, half-whispered. He'd forgotten he was watching a movie.

The ending credits rolled and everybody clapped, and as people flooded out the door, Ichigo and Grimmjow hid amongst them, smirking at each other. The carrot top was satisfied; oh how _badly _he wanted to rub it in his enemy's face… It was somewhat evil, but he knew that Kaien would have done the same to him.

They got into his car and he dropped Grimmjow off at Nel's place before heading over to Rukia's.

~x~

Rukia's mouth gaped as she eyed Kaien's face. She quickly grabbed some tissues from her bag and wiped the butter off, wondering why anyone would throw a bucket of popcorn at someone they didn't know.

"Some immature middle schoolers probably threw it at me," he grumbled as his shoulders slouched.

The petite girl giggled at the sight before her: His hair was sticking out in random places, and it'd been yellowed by the butter. He looked like he was crying pee out and popcorn kernels laid in the tangles of his hair. "It's kind of funny, you know..." The more she looked at him, the more it made her laugh. By now, tears were in the corners of her eyes.

He couldn't help but blush. There he was, covered in butter and kernels, embarrassed to be standing next to who he thought was the cutest girl he'd ever met. He forgot how mad he was about the incident and looked away, not able to look her in the eyes. "Y-Yeah, whatever! Quit laughing… Don't take any pics of me, alright!"

Rukia's laughing died down. She smiled and nodded, "Okay, okay…" She was still laughing about it in her head—it's not like he can read her mind, can he?

Kaien rolled his eyes and grabbed her coat for her. "C'mon, I better get you home before your brother beats us there."

All she could do was smile; she remembered that she had a dinner date with that cute berry-head across the street. She knew Byakuya wouldn't be home from his business trip to another city until tomorrow night, but she didn't want to risk Kaien asking her to spend the night with him.

Instead, she nodded, and tried her best to sound convincing;

"Yeah, he'd ground me until I'm like, 30."

**Yay, chapter 8 is finally done and out. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Again, I'm trying to get the hang of writing again…**

**I hope you guys have a great summer! 'cause all I'm doing is staying home 'cause my parents won't let me out… Oh yeah, summer fun right there… -sarcastic face-**

**I'll get started on chapter 9 as soon as I can! Love you guys~**

**-CutieTea (=**


	9. An Important Message

**Thank you for the reviews on chapter 8. I really appreciate it and you guys literally make me dance when I get your reviews. =) **

**To ****ADVluv4life**: Thank you so much! AWESOME minds think alike, ne? Just kidding, my mind isn't awesome. The man who attacked our dear Rukia-chan could be anybody. Who knows? Surely I don't! (insert sarcasm right here). Yes, I'm determined to clear that up in later chapters, though I'm not sure how long it'll take. I have so much planned out for this fiction. OH. The bet… Right… I may have forgotten about that (smiles sheepishly), and I'm sorry, but without that part of the story, it would make it less dramatic… and I want it to be _very _dramatic. I'm going to try to make some plot-twisting scenes—get ready for 'em. ^_^ Again, thank you for your review!

**So basically, I'm trying to fit a lot of (dramatic) things into this story. Yup.**

***WARNING*: This is a fluffy yet **_**dirty**_** chapter. Please excuse any mistakes, and remember that I don't own anything Bleach! Thank Tite Kubo for making this totally awesome, badass anime/manga! **

Third Person POV

Ichigo peered out the window of the car as he neared Rukia's house. Noticing Byakuya's car wasn't in the driveway he took the available spot and parked. Before pulling on the clear, thin string tied to the rope ladder sitting on the balcony rail, he looked back towards his house. All the lights were off and Isshin's other car was gone, which meant that he'd left for his convention in Seireitei City and the twins were spending the night at their friend's house.

He couldn't help but smile a little. Tonight was going to be perfect—he was going to be with Rukia, the girl who always lurked in his dreams. He gently tugged the clear string until all of the rope ladder fell. He climbed up and grabbed the handles of the balcony doors, jiggling them with a little force, and in no time they were open; it was a trick he'd learned from Rukia in the past few days he'd visited her.

He closed the doors behind him and turned on the lights. The Christmas lights glimmered above him as he made his way to her bed. Chocolate-brown eyes lingered around the well-decorated room until they landed on a small, purple book. Curiosity engulfed the carrot-top, and he couldn't help but open it and start reading.

The first page he flipped to read:

"_Today sucks! I moved to some place called Karakura Town and Byaku-nii didn't even let me have a say in it. The only thing that I'm looking forward to is seeing Renji and Shuuhei again." _

What kind of book is this? Confused, he flipped to another page and started reading somewhere in the middle of the page.

"_I had a dream about Ichigo this morning. He was covered in chocolate, and, well… For some reason, I couldn't control my senses around him. I went crazy… Chocolate and a handsome guy in the same dream? I approve."_

Blush formed on his cheeks as he slapped the book shut. "_I'm reading Rukia's diary…_" he realized, "_and she thinks I'm… handsome…" _He shook off the blush and stared intently at the small book in his hand. _"If this is her diary, then…_" He flipped to the most recent entry and began reading.

"_Next Friday I'm going to start ice skating with Shuuhei. Rinako Yamaguchi was the lead female ice skater last year, so I'm going to be competing for her role. Every year, two representatives from each high school get to compete in Paris, France, and I'm going to beat her for the trip. Hell yeah!" _

He smirked at Rukia's enthusiasm—he liked that in a girl. Damn, she really _is _something.

His eyes trailed down further on the page:

"_Today, I realized I've completely fallen for Ichigo. Not even Kaien's charms can keep me from thinking about my cute strawberry. He's been on my mind ever since the second night in Karakura, and it doesn't bother me one bit. Whatever I'm doing, my mind always finds its way back to Ichigo… Inoue, Renji AND Shuuhei all tell me that it's obvious he also has the hots for me, but I just can't bring myself to believe it."_

Ichigo's heart dropped a little. How could she think he didn't like her? They acted like a couple and gave each other nick names. Didn't that say something?

He quickly placed the book where he'd found it when he heard the front door close. He sat casually on her bed as he heard the padding of her soft feet ascend up the stairs, and she made her way down the hallway and opened the door to her room.

"Hey, Strawberry," she greeted as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She took off her coat and tossed it in the hamper in the restroom and took a seat next to Ichigo.

The carrot-top smiled inwardly, happy because he hadn't seen her all day, until his eyes trailed down and saw the bandaid on her cheek. A scowl spread across his face, "What the hell happened?" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and he lightly touched the bandaid with his thumb.

"T-This? It's nothing! Some guy just… wanted my money while I was walking home alone, and then I tripped and scraped my cheek. Kaien came just in time though, so I'm fine!" she stuttered a bit, lying because she decided not to burden anyone with the truth, and felt relieved when Ichigo looked convinced.

"You walked alone at night? Are you crazy? Next time give me a call! I'll never be too busy to walk you anywhere! You better call me next time, 'cause I don't want any bastards coming after you for money. I don't want to wake up the next morning and find you dead in a dark alley, alright?" his eyes almost bulged out when she told him what'd happened. It made him angry that someone went after _his _girl, and he was _so not _okay with it.

Rukia's eyes widened a bit, surprised at how much he cared about her. It made her blush a little, but she felt grateful she had a friend like him. Lately, she'd been trying to get a hold of Renji and Shuuhei, but Renji's been busy hanging out with Tatsuki and Shuuhei was swamped at work. "Alright. Thank you, Ichigo. It means a lot to me." She gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek.

It was his turn to blush a little. "Anytime," he smiled geekishly, which made her giggle. "So, how was your date with that bastard?" He was itching to know if she enjoyed it, even a little.

"It was horrible," she started, "he was conceited, like always… And he tried to make conversation with me, but he was so nervous he was practically swimming in his own sweat. Oh, and some asshole threw a bucket of popcorn at him; I felt bad, but I laughed my ass off at how he looked. Is that bad?"

Ichigo wanted to laugh so badly, but he held it in and just shrugged. "It's karma. That bastard deserves it for playing all those girls he used to date. And for being a cocky little bitch."

Rukia smiled, "I guess so. So does baked cheese covered mussels and clam chowder sound good for dinner?" She playfully poked his cheek and gave him a questioning look, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger; she loved acting cutesy with him.

He nodded, "Yeah, sounds great. I'll help you make it." A big smiled plastered on her face. "Okay. Thanks, Ichigo." She stood up and took his hand, then started walking towards the door when he got on his feet.

"No problem, Rukia," he replied, "No problem at all…" On the way down the stairs, he intertwined his fingers with hers and caught her blushing…

~x~

Rukia set the dining table for two as Ichigo plated their dinner. While waiting for their meals to cool down a bit, they cleaned up the kitchen area, placing everything where they belonged and throwing trash away. After they put the pots away, they made their way to the table and sat facing each other.

"Itadakimasu, Midget-san" the carrot-top started. The petite-girl followed suit, "Itadakimasu, Berry-kuuun," followed by a playful, payback kick under the table for slamming at her height.

"So, where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he blew on his spoonful of clam chowder before slurping it up. Rukia dabbed her lips gently with a napkin, "He's staying at a hotel in another city, I assume… He has some work to tend to all the way until tomorrow night. Monday evening would be the latest he'd be back."

Orange brows furrowed, "He works _that _much? Damn…" She nodded, "Yeah… My grandfather says it's because he's saving up for my 16th birthday inheritance."

"16th birthday inheritance? Isn't that when you get like, I dunno, a third of the money you inherit when our guardian passes on?" he continued slurping up his clam chowder, and when he was done, he picked up a mussel.

Rukia looked surprised. "Yeah… how do you know?" Ichigo shrugged, "How do you think Shiba got his Lamborghini? I'm pretty sure he hasn't worked a day in his life…"

"Oh… Well, Ginrei-jii told me that Byaku-nii's saving _a lot _of money. It was in my sister's will that he'd look after me after she passed. If she hadn't written that in her will, he wouldn't even give me a penny." She forked out one of the mussels on her plate and stuck it in her mouth, "I'm grateful and all, but I know he doesn't give a damn about me…"

Both finished their meals at the same time, and they picked up their plates and put them in the sink. "That's so fucked," he commented. "You're a hell of a great sister. You put up with his crap without saying a word. I think you deserve that 16th birthday inheritance."

The petite girl smiled, "Thanks. I just wish he realized that." She grabbed his hand again, and this time she was the one who laced her fingers with his, and she led him upstairs to her room.

~x~

It was 12:47 AM. Ichigo and Rukia were watching T.V. cuddled up on her bed, her head on his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Hey, Midget… Thanks for having me over. By the way, whose house are you sleeping over at?" He was curious; she couldn't stay home alone!

"Sleeping over?" she inquired, "What're you talking about? I always stay home alone whenever Byakuya has business trips."

Ichigo sat up and gave her a surprised look. "Alone? In this big house? For two nights? Is that bastard crazy?" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You can't stay home alone. I don't want anything to happen to you. What if a robber breaks in? What if someone murders you? I can't let that happen. Rukia, sleep over at my place tonight—I'm begging you." He wanted to protect her as much as he could. It was as if no one was there for her, and it didn't like it at all. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and sound, especially after finding out how she got that scrape on her cheek.

Rukia was so grateful for him. She'd never have anyone care for her this much since Ginrei-jii moved to New York. "I'm grateful, Ichigo. I really am! But wouldn't your father be suspicious? I mean, last time I was at your house, he threw a handful of condoms at me and told me to force one on you…" She giggled at the memory; Isshin was one funny man.

The carrot-top rolled his eyes. "That dumbass… He's away at a convention in Seireitei City, and the twins are at a friend's house." He thought for a second, then changed his mind. "Actually, is it okay if I sleep over here? The twins will be back tomorrow afternoon, but my old man'll be home in the morning, and he gives the _worst _wake up calls…"

The petite girl giggled again, "Alright. Sounds fun!" He smiled at her, glad she agreed with his idea. "Okay, let me run home and grab my things."

Rukia grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting off of her bed. "It's okay. We have extra toothbrushes and you can borrow Byakuya's pajamas. I'll do his laundry before he gets back."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but gave in to her idea. "He better be my size," he grumbled. "So where do I sleep?"

She blushed, "Well… We don't have a guest room yet. We're going to redo the room next to mine next month. I can't have you sleeping on the floor, and Byakuya's bed is covered in paperwork he needs to fill out…"

He blushed as well, catching onto what she was saying. He could tell she was nervous about telling him that he would have to sleep in her bed. Hell, he was even nervous about it himself. "How about I sleep on the couch?" he suggested to spare her the embarrassment of asking him.

"Ichigo, the reason I'm… asking you to sleep, well, _here_, with me… in my bed," she replied nervously, "is because the living room is _really _cold at night, and I don't want you freezing your ass off down there…"

He scratched his head nervously as well, "Oh… That's fine, then. I mean, if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah! Totally!" she agreed, "I'm totally fine with it!" Both of them blushed madly, and Rukia had to turn away to avoid his gaze. "So… How 'bout we go brush our teeth now…"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, okay…" She smiled back at him and got out of bed, walking towards the door. "I'll be back with a set of my brother's PJ's. There're new toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet above the sink, alright?"

He nodded, "Gotcha." When she left the room, he went to the bathroom and found a light-blue toothbrush, rinsing the head with water before applying toothpaste and started brushing his pearly whites.

Rukia returned with green Wakame-Taishi pajama pants and a matching t-shirt with a picture of the seaweed ambassador smack-dab in the middle of the white fabric. She set them on the edge of her bed while she fished around her drawers for her own pajamas, which consisted of purple sleeping shorts and a white tank top.

She changed into her pajamas while Ichigo brushed his teeth, making sure the door to the bathroom was closed as she did so. She threw her jeans, sweater and shirt into the hamper, and she unhooked her bra and threw that into the hamper as well.

Ichigo rinsed his mouth and gargled some mouthwash, and when he was done he went outside and grabbed the set of pajamas Rukia brought him. He raised an eyebrow at the clothing, "Wakame-Taishi?" he blurted, "Are you kidding me? Isn't Byakuya a little too old for the seaweed ambassador?"

"Shut up! Wakame-Taishi is a great cartoon character, after Chappy the Rabbit! Take that back, you asshole!" she snapped at him. No one makes fun of Wakame-Taishi OR Chappy the Rabbit if they want to live!

The carrot-top couldn't help but smile. It was so cute how she overreacted at the smallest things. "Okay, okay," he said, "these are… the greatest pajamas anyone could ever ask for."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I know you don't mean that… Whatever, just go put it on!"

He was about to go back into the restroom, but something caught his eye—she wasn't wearing a bra. He began to blush crazily and sweat, noticing her… _breasts_ like that. And he was sleeping in her bed? Oh _shit_! He felt something stiffen in his pants and he covered it with the pajamas, certain she'd be able to see his boner if he didn't try to hide it. Fuck, she was so _hot _in her shorts, too… He couldn't contain himself!

To save himself from embarrassment and to keep him from drooling or having a nosebleed, Ichigo rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it out of nervousness. He splashed his face with cold water and made sure the blush was no longer visible, then stripped off his clothing and put on the Wakame-Taishi outfit and went back outside.

Rukia walked passed him into the bathroom to start brushing her teeth, not noticing how strange he was acting before he changed into the pajamas and closed the door behind her. As she got ready for bed, he climbed into bed on the right side and waited for her to finish.

When she finished rinsing her mouth and gargling mouthwash, she made her way to her bed and climbed in next to Ichigo, then rested her head on his chest. "Can you turn off the lamp on my side?" she yawned, "I'm too comfy to do it myself…" Her eyelids were getting heavy, and she nuzzled even more into his chest.

"Sure," he laughed a little at her laziness. He reached above her, his body hovering hers as he grabbed the switch on her lamp, but something stopped him.

Rukia was lying right under him, staring at his handsome features with her gorgeous violet eyes, and the way they glistened under the dim lamp light melted his insides. Her lone bang was still clipped up on the crown of her head, and her hair was in loose curls under her head. Ichigo brushed away some loose strands from her face, unconsciously inching closer towards her.

"…Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered underneath him, "for staying with me…"

He turned off the lamp, the light from the moon seeping through the glass balcony door windows shining into her room. "You're welcome," he whispered back as his nose brushed against hers. "It's my pleasure…" his lips lightly brushed against hers. She looked deep into his eyes as she brought her hands to the back of his head, tugging lightly on his wild, orange locks.

She gently closed her eyes and pursed her lips a bit, waiting—_longing _for this moment to happen for what seemed like months. Supporting himself above her body with one hand above her head and the other caressing her cheek, he pressed his soft lips against hers. He pulled her closer, rolling over onto his back so that now she was on top of him, with her fingers still tugging on his hair.

She smelled like fresh cherry blossoms and tasted like mint. He smelled fresh but not feminine, and it drove her crazy. Her tongue begged for an entrance, and when she was permitted in, he tasted like mint as well. She unconsciously started rubbing his chest in a circular motion as he moved his hands from her cheeks to her lower back and onto her _lower _cheeks.

She felt something hard near the lower part of her body, and her brows raised and blush formed on her cheeks as she realized what it was. She only knew him for a couple of days, but she felt like she'd known him forever… so was it bad she was enjoying herself?

He grabbed her lower cheeks and gave them a light squeeze, a small gasp escaping from her lips as he did so. He then moved one hand down her mid-thigh, then rubbed it gently back and forth, eventually reaching the _slightly _wet part of her shorts between her legs. He rubbed that area gently as well, making it even more wet that it was before.

Rukia whimpered at his touch there, but she never pulled her lips away from his. She found herself curling her back a bit, her torso rubbing against his. She raised herself a bit and moved one hand from his hair down to his stiffened body part and started rubbing there as well, as payback for what he was doing to her.

Ichigo smirked against her lips, catching onto what she was trying to do. He slipped a hand under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, rubbing against her already hardened nub.

"Mmm," she moaned seductively against his lips. His smirk grew, as he was enjoying this as much as she was.

He opened his eyes and finally parted his lips from hers, surprising and disappointing her a little. He moved his hands to the waist of her shorts, tugging them down a bit, but looked at her for permission.

She bit her lip as her brows curved upwards, wanting so badly to oblige, but didn't have the heart to—it just didn't feel right… She cupped his cheek with a soft hand and smiled guiltily. "I… I can't," she whispered sadly, "it's too soon…"

He nodded understandingly and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Rukia, it's fine…" he assured her, "When you're ready." She nodded in agreement and rolled beside him, once again resting her head on his chest. "Sorry…"

He stroked her hair and sighed. "It's fine, baby. Let's go to sleep," he whispered, his breath brushing lightly against her earlobe.

"_Did he just call me… baby?" _She shivered out of pleasure and blushed madly, excited even though they'd just finished _fooling around _with each other. Shaking it off, she turned to him and returned the sweet kiss he gave her earlier. "Sweet dreams, hun."

"Sweet dreams."

Soon, they were both asleep.

~x~

The sun's glistening, bright rays replaced the moonlight as pale eyelids blinked three times before fully revealing its lovely violet orbs. Their owner instantly looked to her right and noticed nothing but a pillow with a faint, oval shape dented in it. Worried, her eyes shot open and widened, and she sat up immediately. Her eyes shot back and forth around the room, looking for any trace of clothing or orange she could find, to no avail.

"_He left me_," she thought sadly. "_He only wanted to fool around with me. What a player… I'm such an idiot…" _She cupped her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes, hatred for herself filling her chest. Her head immediately turned to the door when she heard footsteps, jumping out of her bed to grab the closest bra.

"_Oh my God_… _If he's not here, the only other person who would be here right now is Byakuya!" _She quickly hooked it on under her tank top and pulled the straps over her shoulders, then pulled down the wire under her breasts to straighten out any creases it made in her shirt.

A fist knocked gently on her door three times before she answered, "Come in!" She had to push her feelings about being left alone by Ichigo to the side and act like everything was fine around Byakuya.

A firm hand turned the knob of the door. Its owner held a tray of chocolate chip pancakes bordered with whipped cream and freshly cut strawberries and peaches and some blueberries, two sausages and two strips of bacon, and a freshly picked rose placed in a thin vase beside a glass of milk.

Rukia looked the other way, fearing Byakuya's icy gaze would pierce right through her. She couldn't even talk, having been so _shocked _to find Ichigo gone.

The tray of breakfast was placed above her, its legs supporting it above her lap. She looked down at the food, still unable to stare her brother in the eye.

Something was written on the pancakes in strawberry frosting. Rukia mouthed it as she read it in her head, beginning to whisper the rest of the message:

"_Rukia, will you be mine?_"

At first she was confused, but it cleared up when she looked up to face soft, chocolate-brown orbs.

Ichigo stood there, hands stuffed in his black jeans and blue and white baseball tee, a smile gracing his features as he stared lovingly at the beautiful girl before him.

Her eyes widened, shocked to see him when she thought he bailed on her. Her mouth hung open, as she expected to see her brother, but instead, she saw the handsomest guy she'd ever seen.

"What do you say?" he spoke, with his deep but smooth voice. "Do I deserve you?"

Rukia smiled sweetly and set the tray aside. She stood up and walked over to him, gently pressing her lips against his as she ran her fingers through his orange locks, glad and relieved that he didn't leave her after all. She broke away from him and draped her arms around his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

He chuckled and held her waist against his. "Yes. Yes it does." He pressed his forehead against hers and stared back into her eyes, both of them smiling happily at each other.

"Don't scare me like that again, Strawberry," she playfully pouted and poked his chest with a little force, giggling to let him know she was kidding around.

"Sorry 'bout that, Midget," he apologized full-heartedly. They continued to look deep into each other eyes, swaying side to side in each others' arms.

"_November 12__th_," both teens thought. "_A date to remember—definitely." _

**That concludes chapter 9 of "Is Love Deceptive?" I hope you enjoyed it! The rating on this fiction might be changed to M. Teenagers are really horny in high school, believe me…**

**Sorry it was so short, though. I was going to add what their plans were for later that day, but I decided to keep this chapter just about them and how they got together. I wasn't sure what date it was when he asked her to be his, so I just wrote November 12****th****. Hopefully this was fluffy and romantic enough for you guys! **

**Review, if you'd like. I'd appreciate it. **

**Thanks!**

**-CutieTea =)**


End file.
